


MTR Bad Ends

by DrgnmastrAlex



Series: MagiTechRanger [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Parody, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: What if scenarios featuring some sexy falls.  A delicious bad end to scratch your kink itch~





	1. MTR Bad End #1: Fairy Fabulous

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? A Special Episode With Yours Truly~

“So, dearest reader, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. I hope you couldn't get enough of me~ Oh what am I saying, of course you didn't!”

“Who am I? Kyoko, of course! What, you think I'm just some fictional character made up for a story? Darling, I come and go between stories as I please. I'm not solely limited to this fun little bit of kink and parody. Why, I just paid a visit not too long ago to another batch of hapless heroic heroines! I'm sure that mask was quite helpful~”

She gives a smug, knowing smirk as her tail sways. Up close, you can see that Kyoko is quite the exotic beauty. Fetching, really. It's so easy to just listen to what she says...

“Oh, no, no, we can't have you getting charmed by me! Not yet, at least. That's not why I'm here. Rather, did you ever take the time to think about how close things got between the Rangers and Fairy Fabulous? Really, it was a stroke of good timing and luck that things worked out the way they did. Oh yes, Project MTR itself is now under intense scrutiny from the federal government, but it could have gone much, MUCH worse.”

Kyoko pauses for dramatic effect. Her smile widens as she gives a wink, lifting your chin back to eye level with her after your eyes trail down to her cleavage.

“Ah-ah! Up here, darling. I know, you'd love to fall for me, but I'm not here to take you. I'm here to tell a little story. We Fae love our stories~ What if...the Rangers made an extra error or two? What if, dare I say it? They failed~? Ufufufufufufufu~”

Haughty laughter fills your ears, making you shudder in a fit of delight and some fear.

“Dear reader...here's how it could have happened...of course, for the sake of your valuable time, and the size of this Bad End, we'll leave out the boring parts. You've already read Chapter 3, I assume~? Then let's begin!”

Outside of the Cold Iron Convention Center

Wendy, Tina, and Katherine had the poor fortune of being stuck outside of Cold Iron's convention center along with the other television crews, and despite Wendy's attempts to persuade one of the security guards, their luck wasn't improving. The security guard in question, Harrison, eyed the three women with a quizzical look in his eye, noting that this television crew wasn't following the example of the others. They didn't engage the VIPs for interviews, and seemed more keen in getting inside as soon as possible.

Just then, the crackle of a personal radio was heard coming from the security guard's belt, and he quickly brought it to his face. “What's up?”

The voice on the other end was a gruffer-sounding male voice, which quickly responded. “Harrison? Ah, beat me to it. Get ready to let in the vultures in forty-five seconds.”

“Copy that.”

“You're sure you can't let us in just a little bit before the others?”, Wendy asked. She had an uncharacteristically pleading look in her eyes, but the guard shook his head, eliciting her to bite her lip in frustration.

“Push your luck any further lady and I'll have to bring you around back to make a few calls. This isn't the first time an event like this has brought out more creative party crashers to pose as paparazzi. You don't want that happening with you, even if you are the real deal.”, he said sternly.

It was an extra 20 seconds that would cost the team substantially...

Once they were let inside, Dr. Bohra's voice crackled over the intercom.

“Red, Green, Black, respond.”

“MagiTech Red here.”, Tina whispered, and the other two linked up. “Go ahead, Dr. Bohra.”

“I contacted Yellow about fifteen minutes ago regarding a brief reading of Fae energy, and sent her to investigate. She did not respond to my order, nor has she responded in the time since. Blue has informed me that she is unable to check on Yellow due to maintaining her cover, so I need one of you to do what you can to slip past security and check backstage for Yellow.”

“That's easier said than done.”, Wendy sighed. “We got held up at the door, and now we're being led in at the same time as the other camera crews.”

“We've got a lot of eyes on us, and not a lot of leeway to have one of us break away, Dr. Bohra.”, Katherine added. “We'll do what we can, but we're going to need more time.”

“Time may not be a luxury we can afford, Green.” The three women took note of how their code names were being used by Dr. Bohra, heightening the seriousness of the situation. “Take advantage of the earliest opening you can to rendezvous with Blue. If time constraints warrant it...subdue any civilians and utilize non-lethal measures to ensure they cannot interfere.”

“Wait, you're not serious, doctor...” Tina had an incredulous look on her face, but Dr. Bohra was in a situation where she couldn't hold back her ruthlessness for the sake of the mission's success.

“You have your orders, Rangers.” She cut the transmission there, and it took some willpower from Tina and Wendy to not curse openly.

“I can't believe her...she would have us assault civilians?”, Tina hissed through her teeth. Katherine maintained a neutral expression, hiding the fact that she was privy to Dr. Bohra's tendency for ruthlessness under pressure, but Wendy was physically shaking in anger.

“She'd better hope we find some fae soon. I want an excuse to punch something, and if it's not one of them, it might just be her.”

Try as they might, however, an opportunity for one of them to break away cleanly and meet with Chetana didn't present itself. The VIPs and television camera crews had all engaged each other, and the three Rangers would look out of place if they didn't do the same. Guards would take their places at the staff entrances during the next five minutes. Another fifteen minutes followed that with the guards not budging from their positions, and at that point it was clear that the Rangers would not be able to rendezvous.

Tina, Wendy, and Katherine would hear a voice pipe up over their comms. “This is Blue, what's the matter? I can't keep my supervisor waiting for too long.”

This drew an amused snort from Wendy, but Tina responded before she could make a comment. “Red here. I'm sorry Blue, but we've got bodies at the door in view of too many eyes. You're going to have to buy more time and find Yellow on your own.”

“That's...” Chetana's voice had a clear tone of apprehension, but after a moment, she affirmed trying to go it alone. “I'll...see what I can do. I'll contact you in three minutes to see if there's been any changes on your end. Blue out.”

“Things are not going our way.”, Katherine commented immediately after. “I'd hate to say it, but one of us may have to distract the guards in some way.”

Wendy cocked an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?”

“Direct flirtation.”, Katherine replied with a deadpan expression. That got what could only be called an expression of a grimace mixed with indignation and the urge to shout profanity, all swirling on Wendy's face. “You don't have to do it then.”

“Fine, rock-paper-scissors between you and me.” Tina heaved a sigh, and Katherine held her hands out to begin.

“Rock-paper-scissors, shoot!” Tina won with paper. They were starting the second throw when the lights went out...

The guards attempted to calm the crowds inside the convention hall, and it was at that point that Dr. Bohra's voice came to life over the ladies' comms. And it was quickly met with static interference.

“Dr. Bohra, we've...got a bad connection or something...”, Tina said.

“That should be impossible. We're using the very technology our suits are made of to transmit and encrypt transmissions. They should be completely clean, unless-”

“We're ahead of schedule, ladies and gentlemen, so why not have things start off right for this lovely show!”

A spotlight appears from nowhere, its source unable to be located, but what's more shocking is the figure that it shines on. A woman with stunning, raven-black hair with silvery glitter that gives the appearance of stars in the night sky is shown. Her skin is pale and yet radiant, glimmering with gold and silver sparkles, while she wears a stunning dress of white that almost radiates light like the sun, sporting a pair of gossamer fairy-like wings. It was dazzling, but not harsh on the eyes. Her eyes glow a light, icy blue with a preternatural beauty. And many of the fashion elite in the main hall are quick to point out that she looks like a young Alda Sartori.

The woman waltzes forward on a raised catwalk stage that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In fact, the entire area seems...larger, and changed dramatically in its dimensions. The catwalk itself lights up, giving the impression of both a fashion catwalk and a burlesque stage. More of the area around everyone is gradually revealed, television screens showing close-ups of the changed Alda's face and physical profile. And all the colors are variations of light blue, white, and silver.

“We don't need the doctor to tell us this is bad news.”, Wendy intoned. “But...should we do it here? In plain view?”

“We wait for our orders or until there's no other recourse.”, Tina replied. “For now, standby and look for an opening. Keeping our identities safe from the fae is as important as protecting these people, and transforming right here endangers the entire project.”

As the Rangers tried to find an opening, Kyoko made her move. Introducing herself as the master of ceremonies and opening the stage for Fairy Fabulous, she turned to have a hearty chuckle at the expense of Chetana, whom she had nabbed backstage while the Ranger had been searching for Patricia.

“Can't have you joining your friends now, can we? Oh, but what a catch. Everything you've told me is fascinating, my dear. A shame I had to enthrall you to tell me everything I needed to know, but you won't be in a position to really care soon~ Besides...” She brushed a stray hair away from the glassy stare that Chetana had as the Ranger stood in place in a gorgeous dress. “You clean up well. We'll have you show off a side you never knew you had to your mother soon enough~!” Kyoko held Chetana's morph device to her gaze, smirking at the technology. “And this power that has opposed us will be properly utilized...”

The introductions had been made, with some of the guards revealing themselves to be FIF soldiers and blockading the doors. Thing were getting dire, and Wendy, Tina, and Katherine had heard nothing from Dr. Bohra or Chetana.

“Dr. Bohra, please respond!” Tina grit her teeth, trying to reach the project commander to no avail. The other two joined in, and they were soon met with the same haughty laughter that had filled the room just moments ago.

“Fufufufufufu~ Sorry ladies. You made a grave error in leaving one of your own unattended. Twice. But don't worry about your 'blue' friend, she's in my company at this time. As for the 'gamer girl', I think you'll like her grand re-introduction~”

“Bitch!”, Wendy spat, and Kyoko simply laughed with greater enthusiasm as the models appeared on stage, before being turned one-by-one into Fae-touched.

“We can't mess with her, we'll deal with communications later. We need to transform now!”, Katherine called out. But Tina was still focused on what Kyoko said.

“What do you mean 'grand re-introduction'?!”

“Well...”, Kyoko mused. “...you asked. And you shall receive~”

Just then, a new figure appeared on stage: Patricia, clad in a glamorous evening dress that made her look stunning. And with one snap of her fingers, the magics in the dress activated, turning Patricia into Pretty-sha.

Tina looked on in awe at how fast things were going south. “Transform, now!” Some of the VIPs in the convention hall nearest them heard the order and turned, as Wendy, Tina, and Katherine turned into MagiTech Black, Red, and Green.

“Ah, the MagiTech Rangers!”, Fairy Fabulous grinned. “I am pleased to inform you that we were expecting your presence, after two of your own fell into our possession! Ladies, please show the Rangers a good time. Our beauty is more than just skin-deep. It's infectious~!”

The convention center was already well under way in its conversion, but the Fae-touched models and Pretty-sha began casting brilliant spells of light before firing them off at people in the crowd. Those hit by the spells found their attire turning into glamorous evening dresses and gowns, and in their disbelief and subconscious acceptance that this was happening, they too turned into Fae-touched beauties. Posing, primping, flirting with each other and those yet to be converted, man and woman fell to Fairy Fabulous's power and forces.

“Stop them, now! The more they turn, the harder this is going to get!”, Tina ordered, and the three of them jumped to pull civilians out of the way of the attacks and deflect others. Tina's clawed fist weapons and Katherine's own personal weapon, a rifle that could swap modes from sniper to semi-auto to full auto, managed to negate many spells cast. But those already hit joined the other Fae-touched, and the frequency of magical attacks made it difficult to save everyone. Something would have to give.

That something was Green, as Chetana entered the hall through a pair of side doors, glamorized and Fae-touched, grabbing Katherine's rifle and pulling it down long enough to slip in and give her a kiss where her lips would be on the helmet. The sudden shock, and Chetana's power as an enthralled Fae-touched, was enough to disrupt the MagiTech suit that protected her for Chetana's next move. A point-blank spell hit her, turning the suit into a green dress that matched Chetana's and Pretty-sha's own. With a moan of pleasure, she was overwhelmed with brainwashing bliss as she was turned into another Fae-touched, and gave a sultry smirk to Chetana as she joined her in facing down her friends.

On stage, Pretty-sha was reveling in her beauty, her power, her glamour...feeling so many give in, surrendering herself to the Fae's power, and the area almost fully changed into a Fae-space itself energized her enough to push her over the edge. With a cry of ecstasy, she powered up, and became a full Fae-kin like Alda had become.

“Very nice~ Now we are kindred spirits, Pretty-sha! Women devoted to bringing out the beauty in all!”, Fairy Fabulous cooed.

“Oh yes! Already my friends are falling, one by one! Tina, Wendy, you've got to experience this! Nothing has made me feel so sexy, so powerful as I do now~!”

“You need to shut the hell up!”, Wendy barked back, but instinctively she knew that things were extremely bad now. Over half the team was compromised, and despite their best efforts, successive conversions of civilians were making their mission hinge on critical failure.

“There has to be something, dammit!”, Tina growled. “Yellow has gone Fae-kin on us, and we can't keep up with the attacks!”

“There is something, darlings. You can just lose right now~”, Kyoko's voice taunted. Fairy Fabulous took the hint, smiling as she nudged Pretty-sha. All the Fae-touched in the convention hall posed alluringly, posing with an arm raised towards the center as their magic gathered into one single spot. Chetana and Katherine snuck up behind Wendy and Tina, pinning their arms and forcing them down with fae-powered strength.

“What the hell is this?!” Wendy gazed wide-eyed as a massive ball of brilliant light formed in the middle of the room.

“I believe this is what is commonly referred to online as a 'spirit bomb'~”, Kyoko taunted. “And thanks to you two, you've rounded all the untouched civilians into a nice spot, not to mention yourselves. This will instantly turn all of you into Fae-touched~ And for your friends nuzzling at your ears, Fae-kin~ But don't worry Red and Black...you'll be given the honor of being Fae-kin as well!”

Pretty-sha and Fairy Fabulous exchanged knowing looks, adding to the ball before giving a final, saucy pose.

“LUCE DELLA BELLEZA~!”

The giant spell shuddered, starting to descend slowly...before slamming suddenly into Wendy, Tina, and the remaining civilians...when it cleared, over a dozen Fae-touched beauties glimmered and cooed, Wendy and Tina looking dazzling with their own color-themed variants on Pretty-sha's dress, while Katherine and Chetana shone with silver and gold sparkles and pointed ears, denoting them as Fae-kin.

“Ooooh~ Lovely touch, darlings~!”, Kyoko grinned. “I'm pretty sure that the cameras all caught that! In fact, they even sent some of that energy through the broadcasts! We've got some new Fae-touched spreading that loveliness around, and there's no one able to put the fires out~!”

Fairy Fabulous rounded up the former Rangers, now hers and Kyoko's team of fae-influenced thralls, as the convention hall became completely converted. It now shimmered and twisted itself to a beautiful hall of fashion runways, decorated with ice crystals, snowflake shapes, and themed in silver, white, and light blue.

“Well, Padrona, your newest additions are ready to strike out on their own.”, Fairy Fabulous called to Kyoko. “I daresay, they make a fine group of 'fate glamour'.”

“Oooh, an excellent name for them~” Kyoko smiled as she strutted out to greet the enthralled former-Rangers. “Chetana was kind enough to tell me about your base of operations, ladies. Perhaps we should pay your dear Dr. Bohra a visit? The technology your project has made may be a hindrance if she finds a new group. But in my hands~? I can make you all full-fledged Fae~”

Coos of delight met Kyoko's ears, and the fae kitsune grinned widely.

Back at Project MTR headquarters...

It was a catastrophe. Several members of the Project who had been monitoring through streaming broadcasts and local media had inexplicably turned into the same Fae-touched models that were shown during the broadcast. What's more, Dr. Bohra received reports of at least a hundred people around Cold Iron ending up the same, before she had to activate emergency protocols for Project MTR headquarters. She and a few other personnel who were fortunate enough not to be caught by the rampaging Fae-touched found their way to a safe room, where they were now hiding out as Dr. Bohra made her next plans. Secure transmissions to the Department of Defense were made out of necessity, and she was summarily pulled off the Project and told that, should the situation be returned to normal, she'd be living the rest of her life in federal prison after being made a sacrificial lamb of sorts through congressional hearings and the government heaping all the blame on her.

Well, she could live with that. She was more concerned about her daughter turning into something not human, and especially concerned with keeping MagiTech out of the hands of the FIF. If she could scavenge enough of the tech in the base, she could make a new team, and with the data she had on the FIF's activities and modus operandi in conceptual conversion, humanity could recover. That's if the FIF didn't co-opt the technology or find a back-door weakness to exploit...

She got up, moving towards the door after checking local surveillance to see if the coast was clear. She had to make a run to where the data on MagiTech, as well as all the equipment on hand to develop it and the MagiTech equipment itself, resided.

“....wouldn't you know it. Seems I'm outplayed.”

She had reached the door, but waiting at it was the five former-Rangers, Fairy Fabulous, and Kyoko. Seven magical entities preventing her from making a comeback. And Dr. Bohra saw that Kyoko had all the Rangers' morphers in a small satchel.

“You lose, Dr. Bohra~”, Kyoko smiled.

“As you can see, darlings, just a few simple missteps can have a domino effect.”, Kyoko mused. “You think that things are scripted, that the writer has full control over the story and dictates what is and isn't...but any writer worth their salt knows that they are merely a vehicle for the story to take shape. Stories are ideas conveyed to you, to tell an idea of importance. That's the whole point of communication, and writing is no exception.”

She checks her nails briefly, and you can't help but stare at the perfectly manicured nails, or how slender her fingers are.

“Eyes up here, darling~ Fufufufu~ Now, what is the point of this little story? A 'what-if' to tickle the fancy of those of you who love these kinds of things~? Yes. But it's also to convey another idea.”

Kyoko leans in, and her eyes fill your vision, making you feel dazed as you start to fall under.

“Ideas affect reality. Stories affect reality. Therefore, stories are real. Ideas and stories don't differentiate between alternate reality or canon. They are equally real. So, you now know that the Rangers lost. And won. And that the promise of failure for them is ever so enticing~”

You don't see it, but you can hear her grin.

“Enjoy the fall. And enjoy the triumph. Mine? Theirs? It doesn't matter. It's all playing out~ Now sleep~”


	2. MTR Bad End #2: Fae-raoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fun and sexy Bad End, this time centered around a what-if scenario of Chapter 2!

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

Again: But What If I Win~? Another Special Episode With Yours Truly~

“Cue the fanfare darlings, I'm back! Oh, I know there's a few of you who might ask 'Who is back? Who is this strangely alluring fox-woman, and why do I feel the need to give myself entirely to her?' Well, that's not important, fufufufufu~”

“What is important is that it is I, the one and only Kyoko, here to give another 'What If?' scenario that you all dearly enjoy~ I've charmed the writer for a bit to do this bit of story for me to insert myself into. They're a wonderful person, and I'm sure they'll make an even better Fae-kin, fufufufu~ But that's neither here nor there.”

“If you read the first of these, and didn't immediately pledge yourself to me, then you'll know how it works: I give these introductions to present a what if scenario that could show how disastrous things turn out for the Rangers, and then we see the exciting conclusion where I win~”

Kyoko flashes a coy smile towards you, dearest reader, and you feel your heart growing more smitten~

“Fufufufufu~ I'll have to give dear Alex a raise, they're too flattering~ Maybe my personal secretary? Oh, the FUN she would have~ But let's not get distracted. We've seen what could've happened with Fairy Fabulous, but the Card Game Tournament hasn't resolved yet. So let's jump back a chapter from Fairy Fabulous, and discuss Fae-raoh. She was fun~”

The coy smile turns into a smirk as Kyoko narrows her eyes.

“Let's see how fun she would have been if the Rangers arrived later. Say... thirty minutes later than they did. There would be a plausible explanation, of course. In this case, Madame Faareha would be considerably more brazen, and chose to enact her plan when the museum had been open, and thus more people were inside. Just as well, there would be a greater public presence, requiring more finesse from the Rangers, which would cost them time.”

Kyoko taps her temple in a knowing gesture.

“Little things can add up, and even the smallest changes and pivots in a plan or response can have drastic consequences. Always remember that, and enjoy the fireworks~”

Outside the Cold Iron Museum of History...

Within the past hour, the city's Museum of History had undergone a drastic transformation: a great pyramid had pushed aside all the other buildings around it as it towered some fifteen stories above the ground. White marbled stone blocks glistened as the sun's rays shone upon it, and extravagant patterns depicting figures and hieroglyphs lined its base. The ground it rested on had turned to sand, and more sand was slowly spreading out from the pyramid's base, threatening to turn the very ground it rested on into a more fitting environment.

Government agents operating from Project MTR's base were quick to secure the area and lock things down all around, before working with Cold Iron's city council to restrict air space within an eight block radius of the pyramid. Nearby buildings were in the process of being evacuated until the situation had been resolved. It was all proceeding by the book, but it was proceeding at a tedious pace.

“As expected of federal intervention.” scoffed Dr. Bohra over the Rangers' comms. “If the Fae are this brazen, I wouldn't be surprised to see their forces come pouring out of the pyramid at any moment. Protocol won't save those agents and police from an attack from behind. At least the air space restriction should allow you to maintain cover from camera crews. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't exercise caution in avoiding exposure.”

Tina responded. “Understood, Doctor. We're currently a block away from the pyramid's exterior. Can you provide us with any updates?”

“What agents we could afford to send have reported no other entrances aside from the one at the structure's front. You'll have to walk through the front door, but agents are ensuring there's enough vans and tents in the way to give you cover from cameras on the ground.”

“Understood. Adjusting approach.” Tina ended the transmission, briefly looking over to the other Rangers as they followed behind her and getting some thumbs up in affirmation of their orders. Soon they were at the side of the pyramid, stepping on sandy terrain.

“It's progressed this fast.” Katherine commented, inputting new data into her visor's HUD. “At the current rate of conceptual conversion, we may start to see the surrounding buildings become affected in the next forty to sixty minutes.”

“So, more pyramids? Or temples? Maybe an oasis here and there?” Patricia brought a bit of levity to the discussion, but even she had a slightly worried tone in her voice. This was faster than what Cheer Champion had done with half a stadium of students and teachers feeding her conceptual power to convert the area.

“There's no point talking about it.” Wendy said. “We just go in and undo whatever's been done.” She lightly punched her fist into her open hand as added emphasis.

Chetana chimed in. “Just be careful, everyone. We don't know what to expect, and judging by the size of the pyramid, we could end up separated if an altercation occurred.” She took a quick diagnostic of everyone's vitals. “Okay. Sync ratio looks good. Don't lose your focus, otherwise we could have a repeat of what happened with Tina.”

Patricia chuckled a bit while Tina shook her head in embarrassment. Taking the lead, Tina looked around the corner to plan out their path to the entrance. “Okay... follow me.”

They quickly weaved through supply crates and gear, reaching the opening to the pyramid's interior before slipping in.

“Lights on.” The others followed Tina's lead, their visors emanating a low light to better see down the corridor. “Looks like we've got a room up ahead.”

“Chetana and I will log its dimensions when we reach the threshold.”, Katherine said. “You three keep a perimeter. We don't know if the Fae-kin here has support.”

Entering the chamber, Tina positioned herself near the entrance while Wendy followed Katherine and Patricia followed Chetana. The chamber itself was quite large in its dimensions, and as scans progressed, revealed that it was possibly a central room to the pyramid as a whole.

“Is this typical of Egyptian pyramids, Chetana?” Patricia asked. Chetana tilted her head in thought, and a moment later replied.

“Yes and no. This place... its dimensions and the engineering behind it are definitely Egyptian, but this antechamber's placement is odd. Almost like it's a foyer, or a lobby.”

“That would make sense.” Katherine was quick to point something out to the others. “This place was the Museum of History. Perhaps whomever is affecting this place is familiar with both the layout of pyramids and the museum itself?”

“I'll take that answer, it seems the most reasonable.” Tina commented. “There are some corridors and passageways leading out from here.”

“Maybe there's a switch or something we have to trigger to get to the boss. Crypts, mansions, ancient temples always have switches placed around to activate a path forward.” Patricia commented. Wendy gave her a bit of a look. “What? Basic puzzle logic. Happens all the time in action games and RPGs. Let's just hope we don't have to hunt for a lever to slot into place, that's a pain.”

“Tch, that sounds ridiculous...” Wendy shook her head, but... yeah, she found it a little hard to argue with the logic behind it. “So, are we splitting up?”

“That... might be a bad idea.” Tina said. “...but I don't see any other recourse if we're to find a way forward. If that even is a way forward. Since Chetana and Patricia have melee weapons that can keep an enemy at bay, I think we should have them take the lead for each group. That leaves whomever is going to go with them.”

“I have my rifle, so I can complement either.” Katherine summoned her own weapon, a rifle with semi-auto and automatic settings, keyed into the unique energy signatures of the Fae so it could only harm them. “I think I should go with Patricia, since her weapon leaves openings in her guard. Chetana can take you and Wendy so you two can pincer attack single targets or engage multiple targets without too much worry.”

“Not a bad plan.” Tina nodded. “Okay, Patricia and Katherine take the left corridor, and the rest of us will take the right. Maintain communication. If you see something unusual, report it.”

The others nodded in understanding, and the group split into two teams. Katherine stayed five feet behind Patricia as they carefully made their way down their corridor, keeping an eye on the walls, floor, and ceiling. The corridors reached ten feet above their heads, though they were narrow, only offering five feet to maneuver through.

“You seeing some of this crazy stuff on the walls?” Patricia had been taking in the details of the reliefs on the walls as they made their way down. Much like the pyramid's exterior, there were hieroglyphs and pictures of figures represented.

“I'm analyzing them as we go. Just keep your eyes forward, Patricia.” Katherine was more concerned with ensuring that Patricia was keeping to point, but she relayed the information to Chetana as she analyzed them.

“Team, a lot of these hieroglyphs are repetitions of famous Egyptian legends and tales from mythology. Creation stories, tales of the Pharaohs, things like that.” Chetana took it upon herself to relay her findings due to some familiarity with Egyptian hieroglyphics. “That's what a cursory glance is telling me, anyway. I'm not seeing anything that could help us find out what's... wait. Tina, Wendy, stop for a moment.”

Down their corridor, Tina and Wendy paused while Chetana took a look at one large relief: a depiction of a large figure looking down on others while surrounded by strange figures and wavy patterns.

“This is interesting...” Chetana mused over what she saw. “This doesn't fit with any dynasty of the pharaohs. In fact... this seems to be telling of the 'last and greatest pharaoh', though the lines of pharaohs ended with Cleopatra the Seventh, and I see no mention of her here. Not to mention these strange figures around this pharaoh. They're meant to be inhuman, but they're not gods or spirits of Egypt. And this is particularly odd.”

She points to depictions of wavy lines, then spirals, repeating three times in a row.

“This is water, but this... harsh winds? Water and wind...”

“Maybe ice?” Katherine called over the comms. “The Egyptians were conscious of weather patterns and climatology to an extent. Maybe whomever made this place didn't have an accurate depiction of ice in this old style of writing, so they opted for this?”

“I... suppose that makes sense.” Chetana replied. She looked ahead, doing a deeper scan before adding, “I think we're coming upon another room. Everyone be on guard. How about on your end, Katherine?”

“No such luck. Still a lot of corridor, but it feels like we're moving upwards a bit. I'm thinking, due to the dimensions of this pyramid, that there might be another path to a chamber below us.”

“Heh, that'd be pretty cool.” Patricia remarked, leaning on her warhammer. “Secret passages and such, maybe to treasure or some archaeological discovery. It'd be pretty convenient if we found it here.” She tapped the floor with her warhammer, and a few feet ahead of her a stone in the floor slid down as the vibrations triggered it. “...oh poo.”

The floor under her and Katherine tilted down, tipping them into a stone chute that they rapidly slid down, and the opening above them closed up tight.

“Patricia? Katherine?!” Chetana called out, but static was all that she heard. Suddenly, the path behind them was blocked off by a stone wall, and rumbling ahead of them indicated that another one was ready to block their way forward.

“Move forward! We'll do them no good if we get stuck in this corridor!” Tina commanded, and the three rushed forward into the room ahead just in time.

Wendy turned around, looking visibly furious as she confronted Tina. “What the hell was that?! Now we can't get back to them! We're stuck in this room! We might as well have stayed in that corridor!”

“Think about it.” Tina crossed her arms. “We haven't checked this room yet, and chances were that it would lead us further into the pyramid. If we keep moving, we have a better chance of getting to Katherine and Patricia than we do stuck in one place.”

“Nnh... it's a big risk, though.” Wendy begrudgingly backed down due to the logic, and as they looked around the room, Tina was proven right. They were in what appeared to be a large chamber, full of artifacts on display. None of them looked like they had been touched by time, however: the paint was fresh and vibrant, gold, bronze, and obsidian gleaming in the low light, and two paths leading out of the room to form a T-junction, one to the immediate left of where they came in, and the other opposite the way they came in.

“Chetana, can you see how far into the pyramid we are?” Tina asked.

“One moment.” Chetana had busied herself with analyzing the artifacts as Tina and Wendy argued, but now that they were finished, she took a few moments to check the dimensions of the pyramid from the outside and estimate where they were now.

“Keep in mind that this is currently imprecise, as we don't know if the Fae made this place comparative to the museum's dimensions. But if the current dimensions of the pyramid's interior are consistent with the outside, and we use the entrance as the front, then we're near the right side of the pyramid. One more thing, though...”

She paused, taking another glance around, before adding, “I believe this room was a hall featuring some antiquities. It seems that the layout, while not exactly matching the layout of the museum itself, has some consistency in its placement. This is just an observational theory, though. I'd need to explore this place some more. But if it were true...”

She points to the path opposite their entrance, then to the one to their left. “That way leads to another part of this exhibit hall, while that way leads further into the museum, towards a security office, and further on to administrative offices, respectively. I should also note that the way Patricia and Katherine were going was towards a security office near an on-site storage facility.”

“That's... actually a good deal more to go on than I thought. Good work Chetana.” Tina nodded. “Alright. If this theory holds, we should head towards the administrative offices. If there's any logic to this place, we can assume that the Fae-kin who converted this place would be holed up there.”

“Or in the main Egyptian exhibit hall, which is also that way.”

“Wait, this isn't it?” Tina asked. Chetana shook her head.

“No. This was an area devoted to Middle Eastern history, specifically artifacts relevant to Sumeria and later kingdoms. That the exhibit is now featuring items from early pharaohs and Egyptian kingdoms concerns me.”

“Can we hail the others? Or Dr. Bohra?” Tina wanted to make absolutely sure that there wasn't another option on the table. But as Chetana hailed Katherine and Patricia, then Dr. Bohra, there was no response over the comms.

“...nothing. I think the pyramid's power is interfering with all communications.” Chetana sighed. “Chances are that there's no video feed being relayed back to Project Command. We're on our own.”

“We've got no time to waste, then.” Wendy concluded. “Let's get moving, beat the Fae-kin, and undo this craziness.”

Elsewhere in the pyramid, beams of light scanned the environs of the room Patricia and Katherine found themselves in. After some groaning and taking stock of any trauma, the two took in their surroundings, finding rows of sarcophagi waiting for them.

“Ooooh man, this screams enemy encounter.” Patricia quipped, bringing her warhammer to bear.

Katherine shook her head. “Stop that, you're making me think of what Tim would say. But... yeah, this is unnerving. We need to get out of here.”

Patricia immediately moved towards the walls. ...and closer to the sarcophagi, as Katherine started a deep scan for any irregularities in the room's structure. While Katherine was perfectly content to let her scanner do the work for her, Patricia was keen on feeling between the sarcophagi, shining her helmet's light to see if there were gaps behind them.

“C'mon, this is like... room puzzle 101. Where's the draft? Where's the passage out?”

“Patricia, try not to mess too much with those sarcophagi, we don't know if-”

One of the sarcophagi's lids opened up behind Patricia, and linen wrappings shot out to grab each of Patricia's limbs and around her midsection and head. An abrupt jerk lifted Patricia into the air.

“AAAAAAAHH!! LEMME GO!!”

Katherine immediately conjured her rifle to try and shoot the linen, but Patricia's struggling and the mobile nature of the wrappings made it difficult to get a bead. She shot once, tearing one of the linen bands, but another one appeared to replace it and wrap even more around her teammate.

“What are you aiming at?! HELP ME!”

“I'm trying!” Katherine hissed, but before she could get another shot off, the linen wrappings pulled Patricia into the open sarcophagus, binding her tightly in a mummified position before the lid slid closed. Katherine rushed over, firing into the lid to break it, but her shots bounced off harmlessly and hit the ceiling.

“Damn!” She slammed her fist on the lid in a last-ditch effort to try and break it open, but it didn't crack at all. In fact, it felt as if it was strengthened with a great deal of magic, and was tied into the room. A look of worry crossed her face as she looked at the visage of the lid's relief: an Anubis-like figure, dressed in ceremonial garb...

Meanwhile, Wendy, Tina, and Chetana had progressed further in, finding their way into a new chamber. This one wasn't as big as the previous one, but was lined with some sarcophagi, and had doors forming another T-junction: once again, a passage to the left, and another directly in front of them.

“This... should be a security room...” Chetana looked uneasy as she scanned the room's dimensions.

“I don't see cameras or guards.” Wendy said. “...or chairs, or computers.”

“Maybe the Fae-kin who affected this place has a different idea of security.” Tina pointed out. And as if on cue, some of the sarcophagi opened up to reveal linen-wrapped mummies, the wrappings tight to show off womanly curves as plump lips and sapphire-painted nails poked out of them.

“...You've got to be kidding me.” Wendy shook her head. “Sexy mummies. This is ridiculous.” She assumed a defensive position alongside Tina, while Chetana brought out her estoc. With a flick of her wrist, the blade extended into a bladed whip, and another wrist-flick knocked back the closest mummy to her.

“Watch your positioning. They're slow, but you probably don't want to get caught by them...” Wendy warned. She and Tina brought out their blasters and fired at the encroaching denizens of the pyramid, stunning some and knocking others over sarcophagi.

“Chetana, do you have a bead on which way the administrative offices would be?!” Tina delivered a side kick to a mummy's abdomen to knock her back before firing off several shots to stun her target.

“One moment... okay!” She pointed down the passage opposite where they came in. “This way! Further down there should be another chamber that was a former exhibit room, then the offices are past that after a left turn!”

“Got it!” Wendy was quick to provide cover fire and buy some time for Chetana and Tina to go first. They were quick to take the opportunity, but as Wendy turned to run, linen wrappings fired off to grab her. She was able to pull her hand away in time, but one caught her by the ankle and tripped her up, sending her splayed out on the ground.

Tina turned around long enough to see Wendy on the floor, slowly being dragged as she tried to fire at the linen bandage, only for more to wrap around her legs and arms.

“Wendy, NO!”

Then the door closed in front of her, and the corridor rumbled. The sound of sliding stone was heard, threatening to trap them in the passage.

“WE HAVE TO GO!” Chetana yelled, and just barely managed to pull Tina with her as the team's leader hesitantly left Wendy behind.

Wendy was wrapped up tightly, blaster knocked away as the linen bindings wove tighter and tighter. Her legs couldn't move, her arms were bound across her chest, and her face was quickly covered save for her nostrils. She felt herself about to tip over, when what must have been the bodies of the mummies propped her up. She felt them rub against her, gripping her, before-

“MMPH!”

One groped her! One touched her butt! Then another stray hand grabbed at a thigh before stroking it, then another seemed to caress her shoulders. She felt trapped, helpless, and alone, surrounded by hostiles and unable to defend herself. And the mummies took advantage of her fear.

They groped and stroked her, the touches growing increasingly sensitive as Wendy began to moan. First in torment, then in a budding arousal.

“No... they've got me... I'm... gonna be a mummy...” she thought. And that thought became all-encompassing, as her light moans of arousal turned into groans that sounded eerily similar to the groans of the mummies. Her thoughts were beginning to leave her, and a force was felt pressing all other feelings and thought out.

All that mattered were the mummies.

All that mattered was that she was to become one of them.

All that mattered was that she was to serve.

Her eyes grew blank... and then the linen tightened further, dispelling her Ranger outfit as parts of her body that showed through the wrappings sparkled gold and silver. Her lips plumped a little, and she felt the kisses of the other mummies on her lips and across her body.

She moaned, mindless bliss and the urge to hug and kiss filling her.

She had to find others to hug and kiss, to wrap in tight linen, so they could join her... and she wasn't the only one whose loyalties were being rewritten...

Patricia felt the linens tighten, rubbing at her, and despite the terror and fear she felt, it felt good. She was snug, safe, in the dark. Yet there was a dry heat that was filling her, distracting her from trying to calm down and focus on getting some give in the bandages.

“Mmhg... mmhghf!”

She hoped Katherine could hear her, but the sound of her own muffled moans made her feel more vulnerable, even as the darkness and snugness made her feel increasingly comfortable with the heat starting to... bake her...

Wait, was she getting cooked?!

“Do not fear, young lady.” A soothing voice immediately wiped away some of her fear, and her thoughts of escaping the sarcophagus, grabbing her attention. It was womanly, mature, exuding a confidence that spoke of ages of wisdom, and commanding with the same amount of power and authority.

Before she could think it, the voice responded. “Do not concern yourself with who I am. Only know that it is important to listen to my words. I will guide you. I will help you. You are safe with me.”

While some concern was in her heart, her baking thoughts and the pleasantness of being snug, warm, and in the dark assuaged that concern, helping the voice to drown out more of her thoughts and feelings. “Good girl.”

A light shudder passed through her form. That praise felt nice. She... she tried to do good, but she was caught...

“You will be freed from your confines soon. Just listen to my voice...”

Vulnerable, warm, and wrapped up tight and safe, Patricia felt herself give way to the voice. It whispered things to her, things that if she were in full control of her mind would alarm her. But she felt sleepy, warm, and bound tightly like a child. It felt nice... it felt good. Blissful. Arousing.

That pleasure fed into the words whispered to her, gradually becoming truths. And as she accepted them as truth, her body grew warmer, more aroused, and a budding sense of deference and fealty to the voice grew within her. As they did, her body began to change: her skin tanned, taking on a darker complexion that looked alluring and appropriate for the environs she was in. Her suit vanished, and the linen wrappings tightened even more, rubbing against her delightfully and making her coo. Her figure was shaped a bit more, enhancing her curves as wrappings melded together to create light armor plating, shimmering gold and painted with crushed lapis lazuli. Her features, already attractive, were made lovely but stoic, and her body gained a lean layer of muscle to give her greater strength. Her blonde hair turned a dark brown as her eyes did the same, and gold lipstick permanently adorned her lips while crushed lapis lazuli blue eyeshadow encircled her eyes, black eyeliner making her gaze even sharper than before. Finally, a linen loincloth appeared as her bountiful chest was covered with silk that was draped over gold bikini plate armor, with a matching gold headdress in the shape of a jackal's head sporting obsidian eyes.

Then her ears shifted, growing along the side of her head as they went up, turning furry and erect at the top of her head, fitting perfectly into the openings of the headdress at the top of her head. Large, pointed ears, reminiscent of a dog's, and a tail grew to match that image while her forearms and lower legs grew fur and paws. Her fingers still remained, but they were like elongated dog toes more than actual fingers. Suitable to ball up into a fist or hold objects, but not for any finer manipulation with her digits.

“Good girl~”

Her tail wagged. She was a good girl. A good girl for her Fae-raoh, obedient to her core and eager to serve and defend her kingdom with every fiber of her being.

“Arise, my Anubis sentinel. There is an intruder nearby. You must deal with her, and bring her to me.”

“Yes, My Fae-raoh.”

The lid slid open, and the sentinel leaped into action. The nearby weapon was hers, but needed a change in aesthetics, so when she summoned it to her hand it changed into an ornamental golden spear with deep brown mahogany wood for its handle. The intruder had turned around quickly, calling her by a name that meant nothing to her as the sentinel approached. There was hesitation in the green-clad intruder, but none in the sentinel, and she batted away a few shots effortlessly before striking the intruder along the head with great force. She knew she would be fine, somehow, but why didn't matter. She just needed to be subdued.

A few more blows, and the figure was on her knees, saying odd things like “Please remember me, I'm Katherine! Your teammate!” and “Patricia, don't do this!” But her pleas were irrelevant: the sentinel obeyed her Fae-raoh, and with a point-blank blast of magic, the woman was knocked out and her strange attire vanished. She was quite pretty, now that the sentinel could see her face, and her hips and thighs stirred a desire inside the sentinel.

“Bring her to me. You will be rewarded, my sentinel. You will get to see her lovely form on display for my amusement, and for your appetites. Let it not be said that I do not treat those who serve me well.”

“Yes, My Fae-raoh.” the sentinel said with a hint of a husky tone. She picked her up, effortlessly lifting the intruder over her shoulder as a passageway to her mistress's inner chambers formed. One made solely for Anubis guards to quickly make their way through the pyramid at Fae-raoh's will.

The woman formerly known as Patricia Jefferson, now a gold-and-silver-sparkled Fae-touched, disappeared into the depths of the pyramid...

“I hate to ask this, but... are we there yet?” Tina asked. It was a contrived question at this point, but considering that she and Chetana were separated from the others, avoiding contrivance was far from her mind. She had to assume the worst: that the Fae-kin of this pyramid had gotten them, and probably did to them what Cheer Champion had done to her. They were on a time limit now: the more time it took to defeat the Fae-kin, the closer her victims were to becoming Fae-kin themselves. Chances were that some of her victims were on the verge of becoming that, or already were, which meant they would have a prolonged fight on their hands trying to revert Fae-kin to their former selves.

Chetana hadn't immediately answered her, but as they rounded a corner, they reached grand, intricate double doors with a relief on their surface.

“Wait a moment.” Chetana took a look, and in scant moments, turned to Tina. “We're here. This is undoubtedly the administrative offices, particularly where the curator of the museum would work. Considering its location, I think I have an idea of who the Fae-kin was. That said, this relief tells that the 'Fae-raoh', the greatest of all Pharaohs, resides behind these doors.”

“Wonderful... and we're down by three of our team. We're not prepared for a fight.” Tina said, shaking her head. “I don't think we can afford to double back, however. We can't be certain that we'll encounter the others if we continue to search, or... that they'll be themselves.”

“We press on, then?” Chetana had an inquisitive tone, as if she needed to confirm with Tina that this was the choice she was going to make as team leader.

“Yes. Let's go. We're ill-prepared... but we don't have the luxury of gathering the others to rectify that.”

The two of them examined the door, finding a switch to press, and the doors opened to a grand chamber. Well-lit by torches and skylights, the chamber sported all sorts of flora lining the way to a great throne. Lined up in front of the throne were a number of harem dancers, blissfully spinning and providing an erotic dance while jackal-eared guards lined the sides of the path to the throne. The guards immediately turned to face Tina and Chetana, while the figure on the throne signaled for the harem dancers to stop.

“You have lost much, intruders. Three of your number are now mine. One is now a mindless mummy, tasked to add to her cursed number, while the other two serve me here, in my throne room.”

The dark-haired woman who spoke was clad as a pharaoh would be, glimmering with gold and silver sparkles to denote her as a Fae-kin. She gestured to two figures by her: an Anubis sentinel standing by her side, and a green-haired harem slave languishing beside her chair, clad in sheer green silks.

“I am the Fae-raoh! Greatest of Egypt's kings and queens! I have single-handedly revived the dynasties of old, and soon, all of Cold Iron shall become a reflection of Ancient Egypt's greatness! You who would intrude upon my sacred pyramid shall submit to the full force of my authority!”

Fae-raoh raised her staff, and the golden symbol of her authority glowed before firing a beam at the two Rangers. They dodged out of the way, only for many Anubis sentinels to engage them in a fight. The harem dancers closest to the Rangers also pulled blades out, seemingly from nowhere, to assist the sentinels.

“This isn't good!” Tina cried, parrying as best she could to avoid an attack, while Chetana brought out her bladed whip to keep attackers at bay. Despite their best efforts, they were quickly swarmed as spears and blades slashed and struck them, weakening their strength and resolve.

“You have fought gallantly, intruders, but it makes no difference. You are only two in number, and my forces number in the dozens. Soon, hundreds. And you two will be a part of them. Submit to the authority of the Fae-raoh, embodiment of the Sun!”

She pointed her staff at Tina, firing a blinding beam of light, and Tina cried out as it struck her. That cry soon turned into a dulcet moan as her suit faded, giving way to yet another lovely Anubis sentinel.

“Tina, no!” Chetana tried to struggle out, but the new sentinel regarded her with cold indifference.

“You, girl. You are able to read the language of the pharaohs. You are well-versed in knowledge of our gods and ways.” Fae-raoh spoke, quickly approaching her. “While your impudence in trespassing into my domain, my very soul, cannot be forgiven... I cannot afford to disregard one's efforts in learning our ways. Your service will be different than your fellows: you will be granted the honor of becoming my priestess of Ra.”

Panic rose in Chetana, but she could do nothing as the full force of Fae-raoh's authority, the very power that crafted and formed the pyramid and its inhabitants, bored into her. She struggled to fight with all of her will, but weakened, afraid, and pinned down, she was helpless to resist the voice that commanded her obeisance. Eventually... she crumbled. Her suit vanished, and she was bathed in the light of Fae-raoh's power...

Rising from where Chetana had been was a dark-haired, dusky-skinned woman clad in sheer white silk and linen, adorned with a gold falcon headdress, gold bangles and rings, and crushed lapis lazuli permanently adorning her lips while her eyes were painted with gold and lapis lazuli. Dark eye liner gave her eyes an exotic, intense look, and she wore around her neck a torque that denoted her as an oracle and servant of Ra.

“My Fae-raoh... I am here to serve your will, as your adviser to this strange world, and how to turn others under your sway.”

“Good. Adviser, join me by my side, and we will enjoy the show that my dancers provide us. Later, we shall discuss how to deal with those yet to become a subject of my kingdom.” Fae-raoh decreed. “For the Court of Winter, this city shall be made into a kingdom of sand that I shall rule.”

“For the Court of Winter.” all replied. Soon Cold Iron would fall to the Fae Invasion Forces, and the world soon after...

“Fufufufufu~ Positively delightful~ Seeing the Rangers fall, seeing their efforts end in vain~ Seeing them become sexy, beautiful, immortal Fae~”

Kyoko flashes a sultry smile, amused with herself.

“And now... it's yet another potential outcome that is just as real as the story itself~ Funny how stories can take a life of their own, isn't it? Ah, but you may have seen something yet to come as well! See if you can spot it, darlings~”

She pats the writer's head, blowing a kiss to them, then to the reader.

“Mmmh... I suppose our time is at an end for now. But next time... well, the next time we meet like this might be sooner than you think. And I have a doozy of a story for you, fufufufufu~! So long~!”


	3. MTR Bad End #3: Kyoko's Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, a unique Bad End where Kyoko decides she wants to have a family~

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? Yet Another Special Episode With Yours Truly~

“Fufufufufu~ So soon? Well, I am irresistible~”

Kyoko fans herself, patting the writer on the head as they follow her commands.

“Well, I suppose I could provide a 'gift' of sorts, in the spirit of the season. Ah, but the gift isn't for you. It's for me~ A delightful little tale of failure, falling, and being reborn as something better than before~ Winter is my season, after all.”

“So...hmmm... yes, this seems suitable. A nice little tale of floofy tails, fuzzy ears, and cold that pierces to the soul as it remakes you~ Let's just say this delightful story takes place after that silly card game tournament for posterity, shall we? Well then... let's get started, fufufufufufu~”

“....nnngh...”

A foggy head was the first sensation that greeted Chetana as she came to. Following that was the odd feeling of a lack of mobility as she tried moving her limbs to stretch and test if everything was in working order. She realized she was sitting down in a chair, though it felt cold to the touch, like ice-cold metal. The lack of mobility was odd, as she didn't feel any ropes or bindings holding her limbs and torso in place. It was as if her body was rooted to the chair.

She could at least turn her head, and in doing so caught sight of four other people around her, all set up in a line that she was a part of. They were her fellow Rangers: Tina, Wendy, Patricia, and Katherine, all seated in the same kind of blocky-looking chair that gave off a strange fog., and waking up right after her.

“Wh-what the hell? Nngh! Why can't I get out of this chair?!” Wendy struggled as she woke up, but her strength allowed her no advantage; she was as stuck as the others were while they woke up and tested their ability to get out of their seated positions.

“It's like... I feel like my arms and legs are stuck to the chair...” Tina commented. “And I can't lift my back off the surface. This has to be the Fae's work...”

“Fufufufufufufufu~ Well, it's a rather obvious conclusion given your line of work, but points for arriving at it so quickly!” The voice was painfully familiar to the five women, and out of the light fog materialized a pale blue-skinned woman with white hair, fox ears and tails, wearing a deep blue kimono that showed off her cleavage and shoulders. It was Kyoko, one of the leaders of the Fae Invasion Forces, and a particularly crafty thorn in their sides. The fact that she was here, as well as not knowing where 'here' was and being unable to flee their strange confines, meant that they were in big trouble.

“Okay, so Foxy Lady is here, and we're stuck to really chilly chairs. Maybe we heat things up?” Patricia asked, only to get a snort of amusement from the fae kitsune.

“You think I would overlook such an obvious choice for freeing you from the binding spell of those chairs? Yes, I'll admit that heat would counteract the chilling spell that holds you in place, but I won't give you the means to generate enough heat to do so. That goes double for your lovely little toys~”

She gestured to a nearby table, where the fog receded to reveal their morphers. Before any of them could react, she snapped her fingers, and each of the morphers frosted over, turning an icy blue as fae magic took them and deconstructed their inner workings and power.

“Mmh! Interesting... so Dr. Bohra did that, did she? There's far more to her than meets the eye, it appears!” Kyoko mused. “I'll have to have a talk with her later regarding the nature of MagiTech. But for now!”

With a snap of her fingers, they disappeared. “Don't worry, you'll get them back after I'm done with you five~ Fufufufufu~”

“I don't like the sound of that...” Katherine frowned.

“What's your deal, anyway? How...how did you get us here?!” Wendy growled, trying to do what little she could to intimidate Kyoko. Kyoko gestured with both hands, shifting the positioning of the chairs into a half moon, with her at the center.

“There we go~ I don't suppose you all actually want to know. It's rather involved, and I'm pressed for time...”

“Ah man, not another monologue! If you're going to do something, just get on with it!” Patricia barked. The smirk that crept onto Kyoko's face in response made her regret her outburst. “Uh...or keep talking. I mean, you're in control here, don't let me stop you from monologuing...”

“Fufufufufu~ Too late~” Her tails twitched in anticipation, and she moved behind Patricia's chair, creeping in a manner akin to a cartoon villain. “And since you're so eager for me to 'get on with it', I'll make you the first example of the kind of power I wield.”

She snapped her fingers, and the cold from the chairs began to seep through each of the Rangers' skin, into their muscle, then into their very blood and bones, before creeping into their minds.

“You've all been such good little girls, sitting tight and ready for me to come, that my magic has had enough time to dig into your bodies and minds~ You won't be moving unless I want you to, and you won't be answering my questions or even speaking unless I direct a question to you. Consider this the Court of Winter's version of a truth serum. You see, I can only take your names when you willingly give them. But we fae are anything if not resourceful in this endeavor. For example...”

Kyoko turned her attention fully onto Patricia.

“Your name is Patricia Jefferson, correct?”

The spell from the chair locked up a great number of her faculties, making it so that she could only speak truthfully when asked a question that prompted such a response.

“Y-yes... my name is Patricia Jefferson.”

“Fufufufufufufu~”

With another snap of her fingers, an object dropped into Patricia's lap: a jeweled makeup compact sporting inlaid sapphires icy blue gemstones with gold, the color of the case a lacquered yellow.

“Patricia, take up the compact, open it, and gaze into the mirror inside it.”

Try as she might to resist, her body automatically responded, no longer under her control. She opened it, revealing a mirror under its lid. It glimmered with magical potency, and after a few moments of gazing into it, the surface of the mirror seemed to shimmer and ripple. Kyoko went behind Patricia, preparing to do her worst.

“Now, first touches. We need a nice, pale foundation for you, my dear. Patricia has to go, and let her true self shine through~”

That didn't sound good to the other Rangers, but they couldn't say or do anything to warn their teammate. Waving her hand across the compact, the brush, mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and other beauty tools inside leaped to life, and immediately went to work. [ ] felt the tools primp and pull at her face, plumping her lips, lengthening her lashes, and dusting her face. As they did, her appearance began to shift: her skin began to pale, then turn a shade of pale blue, while her lips were adorned with dark blue lipstick that made them glossy and kissable. Mascara made her lashes long and lovely as exotic blue eye shadow complemented her new skin tone. The rest of the skin on her body was following suit, turning into a pale blue as if all warmth was being sucked out of her body.

“It's a nice start.” Kyoko mused. “But you need something more, my dear. Now that I have your name, I can make anything happen to you~”

She grabbed Patricia by the tips of her ears, and began to tug them upwards along the sides of her head. As they traveled upwards, they grew longer, and mingling with her hair caused them to become fuzzy, until they reached the top and looked like animal ears poking out of the top of her head.

“Oooh, you look adorable~ But blonde doesn't really suit your new skin color, does it dear?”

[ ] shook her head, being completely honest because Kyoko's magic was twisting and changing her. A light dusting of ice turned her hair and the fur on her ears as white as snow, and Kyoko made a tugging motion at the base of her victim's tailbone to slowly tease out a fox tail of pure white fur. The entire experience was intensely pleasurable for [ ], who felt her arousal rise rapidly as she shuddered in bliss and desire. While her own appearance was radically altered, she was staring at the reflection of an unaltered Patricia in the mirror, simply smiling with a bubbly expression on her face.

That face... [ ] felt a complete disconnect with that face in the compact's mirror as Kyoko teased her hair a bit, making it longer and a bit more voluminous while maintaining the curl in her hair. Finally, Kyoko ran her hands over [ ]'s body, changing her clothes into a yellow-themed copy of her own kimono, though it was altered to have a slit in the side to show off some of the woman's leg, and it covered her shoulders while offering a plunging neckline. Instead of traditional kimono sleeves, the sleeves were down to her upper arms, ending in a bit of poofiness while arm-length gloves gave her an elegant finish. Her look was wrapped up with classy three-inch high heels.

“Do you see the woman in the mirror?”

[ ] nodded.

“Her name is Patricia. But that is not your name. Your name is Masami. You are a fae, molded in my image. You will retain all of Patricia's memories, but they will mean nothing to you other than a reminder of your life before becoming perfect. You will retain Patricia's personality, and in particular, you are playful, genre-savvy, imaginative, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, your 'mother'. Repeat what I said.”

The woman took a moment to find her voice, but then a more sultry, bubbly tone of Patricia's voice came out. “My name is not Patricia. My name is Masami. I am a fae, molded in your image. I will retain all of Patricia's memories, but they will mean nothing to me other than a reminder of my life before becoming perfect. I will retain Patricia's personality, and in particular, I am playful, genre-savvy, imaginative, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, my 'mother'.” As she spoke those words, they became true, and an impish glint showed in her eyes.

Kyoko hummed in pleasure, and lovingly stroked Masami behind her ears, making the fae kitsune murr in delight. “When you close that compact, Patricia will disappear, and when you open it, your face will be in her place. She will disappear, never to return, as she was the catalyst to give way to something more beautiful, superior to a silly hume. You~”

The smile spread on Masami's face, even as panic took hold of the other Rangers. They were about to lose their teammate and friend forever? What was this, this wasn't like when Fae-kin and Fae-touched were made! Was she...about to become a full fae?

“Say goodbye to Patricia, Masami. You're so much more interesting like this~”

“Yes, Mother. Goodbye, Patricia~” The compact closed with a defining snap, sending a surge of fae magic through the new fae to complete her transition into a living story. A shudder of pleasure took her as she had her first climax as an ascended being, and she opened it to gaze into her reflection. Masami looked back with a playful smile and bright, icy blue eyes.

“Fufufufufufufufu~”

“Fufufufufufufufu~”

“Crap...I can't tell who's laughing, it's in stereo...” Wendy thought. 

Masami effortlessly got up from the chair, now a fae that wasn't bound to the magics like a human would be.

“Well well, Mother. I suppose we should deal with the rest of these pretty humes~” she mused, closing her compact. “Would you like me to join, watch, or taunt~?”

“Fufufufu~ Watch, dearest. I enjoy an audience. Now... eeny-meeny-miney-moe... catch a hume by the ear... if they holler, brainwash them!” Her finger ended up pointing at Katherine.

“No...please, don't...” Panic began to slip through the freezing cold, and both Kyoko and Masami giggled as they savored the flavor and power of the raw emotion.

“Mmmhh, Mother~ I think I see why you wanted me to sit this one out~”

“Such a clever girl~” Kyoko cooed, before approaching Katherine and locking her gaze with her. “Is your name Katherine Robertson?”

The smallest of internal struggles took place, but Katherine couldn't resist the spell.

“Yes. My name is...Katherine Robertson.”

The same process as before was repeated with Katherine, as Kyoko summoned up another sapphire and icy-blue gem studded compact with gold inlay, this one having its body lacquered green. Puppeteered as Kyoko took her name, Kyoko slowly groomed and altered Katherine into another kitsune fae look-alike, retaining her facial structure and features even as they were perfected and made beauteous. Her hair was lengthened down to her mid-back in a straight waterfall of snow white as her fox ears twitched, an aroused moan slipping from her lips as her tail floofed out. Her attire was turned into a green kimono copy of Masami's and Kyoko's, differing with the kimono being more traditional but having open-shoulder sleeves, and the obi tighter to add emphasis to her hips. Then came the moment of truth.

“Do you see the woman in the mirror?”

[ ] nodded.

“Her name is Katherine. But that is not your name. Your name is Toshiko. You are a fae, molded in my image. You will retain all of Katherine's memories, but they will mean nothing to you other than a reminder of your life before becoming perfect. You will retain Katherine's personality, and in particular, you have an attention to detail, down-to-earth, intelligent, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, your 'mother'. Repeat what I said.”

A moment passed before a crisp purr of a tone of Katherine's voice came out. “My name is not Katherine. My name is Toshiko. I am a fae, molded in your image. I will retain all of Katherine's memories, but they will mean nothing to me other than a reminder of my life before becoming perfect. I will retain Katherine's personality, and in particular, I have an attention to detail, down-to-earth, intelligent, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, my 'mother'.” As she spoke those words, they became true, and a calculating glint showed in her eyes.

Despite the growing fear the remaining three Rangers felt, they couldn't act upon it or muster any thoughts to escape or break the cycle that had started. Toshiko closed the compact, forever removing the possibility of her being anything other than a fae kitsune as she had a small climax, and opened it back up to see her new reflection with shimmering, icy blue eyes.

“Ufufufu~ How delightful~ We should make haste to turn the others, however. There's no telling when Dr. Bohra will clue in to your activities, Mother.” Toshiko commented.

“Ohohoho, relax sister~! They can't do anything to us now~”

“Indeed~” Kyoko mused. “We're in a place that Project MTR can't reach us, and soon all their secrets will be in the hands of the FIF! However, we should proceed with a bit of haste. I can't wait to make the last three my adoptive daughters, fufufufufu~!”

The three fae kitsune tittered a bit longer at the expense of the Rangers before moving on to Wendy. She did what she could to summon up mental strength to break through the enchantment, yet all she managed to do was exhaust herself.

“Oh, that willfulness! That self-confidence! That sense of identity that has made you difficult to mentally subvert! Too bad it's going to be used against you here~” Kyoko mocks. “Now, for the moment of truth... is your name Wendy Urashima~?”

Wendy clenched her teeth as her jaw worked, resisting the compulsion to tell the truth as best she could. She choked out some syllables and sounds, before her tongue and throat finally found their moment to betray her.

“Ye...Yuhh...yes...My name is...Wendy Urashima...!”

A third makeup compact appeared as Kyoko took Wendy's name, black in color, and Wendy's body followed suit in betrayal as it picked it up and opened it. Like Patricia and Katherine before her, Kyoko did up Wendy's makeup to turn her into an exotic beauty, then manipulating her ears into fox ears as pleasure welled up inside her. Her tail popped out, making her shudder in bliss as her hair lengthened down past her shoulders. Her clothes turned into a similar kimono to Kyoko's, though this one was open-backed and black.

“Do you see the woman in the mirror?” Kyoko smirked. [ ] nodded, her features making her look truly like a mix of a yuki-onna and kitsune.

“Her name is Wendy, but that is not your name. Your name is Rin. You are a fae, molded in my image. You will retain all of Wendy's memories, but they will mean nothing to you other than a reminder of your life before becoming perfect. You will retain Wendy's personality, and in particular, you desire to test your power, be domineering, confident, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, your 'mother'. Repeat what I said.”

A moment passed, then the new fae spoke in a husky, confident tone in Wendy's voice. “My name is not Wendy. My name is Rin. I am a fae, molded in your image. I will retain all of Wendy's memories, but they will mean nothing to me other than a reminder of my life before becoming perfect. I will retain Wendy's personality, and in particular, my desire to test my power, be domineering, confident, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, my 'mother'.” As she spoke those words, they became true, and a haughty, dominant look was on her face. She closed the compact, triggering her own wonderful climax and cementing her new existence.

They then moved on to Tina, who could do nothing as Kyoko took her name as well. Soon, a red lacquered compact dropped into her lap, and she was puppeteered just like the others. Her facial features remained as before, yet her skin turned pale blue, hair snow white as it turned into a long and elegant french braid ponytail that reached the small of her back, and pleasure took her as fox ears and a tail appeared. Her clothing changed to that of a red kimono with a raised collar, covering her shoulders, yet providing a deep plunging neckline that showed off a great deal of her cleavage.

“Do you see the woman in the mirror?” Kyoko smirked. [ ] nodded, humming in bliss.

“Her name is Tina, but that is not your name. Your name is Yori. You are a fae, molded in my image. You will retain all of Tina's memories, but they will mean nothing to you other than a reminder of your life before becoming perfect. You will retain Tina's personality, and in particular, you desire to be of service, to please, be professional, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, your 'mother'. Repeat what I said.”

A moment passed as the new fae took in Kyoko's words. She then spoke in a clear, sensual tone in that was uncharacteristic of Tina. “My name is not Tina. My name is Yori. I am a fae, molded in your image. I will retain all of Tina's memories, but they will mean nothing to me other than a reminder of my life before becoming perfect. I will retain Tina's personality, and in particular, I desire to be of service, to please, be professional, and wholly devoted to the Court of Winter, and to Kyoko, my 'mother'.” As she spoke those words, they became true, and a sensual confidence took hold of her features as she repeated the closing of her old life and opening of her new one, receiving pleasure as a reward.

Four of the five Rangers were now fully fae, and all joined Kyoko as she stared down Chetana, fufufu'ing and complimenting each other while praising their mother~

“Do you know why I kept you last, Chetana~?” Kyoko gave the Blue Rangers a probing expression, tracing a finger along Chetana's chin. She didn't wait for a response. “I kept you for last because I want to savor taking away the one thing your mother values more than herself. I want you to experience the joy and bliss of becoming my daughter~”

“Mmhh...~ Mother's power is absolute, Chetana~ It's pointless to resist, ahahahah~” Yori tittered.

Masami joined in to twist the knife. “Indeed~ You'll be so much better once you've given in. Join us, sister~ Let your petty humanity go, it's much better to belong to something greater, ohohohoho~!”

More fufufu'ing was heard as Chetana dreaded what was to come. 

“I want this to be special, Chetana~” Kyoko cooed, and caressed the remaining human's cheek, before giving a brushing, affectionate kiss to the other cheek. A welling of foreign happiness echoed across her skin. “I know your mother can be rather aloof, dear. I know she confides a bit more to you than to anyone else. I'm certain she has some affection for you. But I know that no mother would willingly thrust the kinds of responsibility and duty on her child like she has done to you, dear Chetana. She sees you as a resource to be used against her enemies, not as a child to be cherished.”

“N-no...” Chetana shook her head, trying to deny Kyoko's assertions. “She... cares for me. She has me involved, she needs my help...”

“Ah, but is that because she actually cares about you, or because she simply sees you as a resource she can easily control. Admit it, Chetana, you do what you do because you want her approval, not because you actually care about her research or how it can help others~”

“aah...”

Chetana struggled a bit, showing a bit more willfulness than usual, but the enchantment was stronger than her. Eventually, she spilled what Kyoko wanted to hear.

“Y-yes... I want her approval. She was out of my life for most of my life. She was strong. Confident. Determined. ...I wanted to be like her.”

“All admirable qualities, Chetana. But your mother knows you're desperate for her approval, to be of use to her, and to become like her. And she uses all that to get what she wants out of you. She is manipulating you, Chetana. What kind of mother does that to their child, using them like a resource and only engaging them when they are of use to her? A good mother, or a bad mother?”

“A...” Another moment of hesitation, then Chetana answered. “A...bad mother.”

“Which makes your mother a bad mother, right?”

“I...”

Faced with this logic, and unable to think and only answer truthfully to questions she was prompted to respond to, Chetana struggled with the conflict between her feelings for her mother and Kyoko's logical assertions. But eventually...

“Yes...she's a bad mother. She... only cares for me...as much as she has use of me.”

Kyoko placed a soft kiss on Chetana's forehead to comfort her.

“Humans are undeniably cruel. They trample upon feelings, care nothing for the consequences of their actions beyond what is best for themselves, and they use each other constantly. Even human mothers, who should be nurturing, compassionate, and supportive of their children, have the capacity to abuse their own kin. And you were sadly cursed with such a mother.”

Chetana started to feel sorrow, and it mixed with her fear of the current situation, subverting her will and opening her up completely to Kyoko. She couldn't bring herself to cry, yet her heart yearned to express its sadness.

“Look at what I've given to your teammates, Chetana. A new purpose. Free of the old trappings that bound them. Look how happy they are as my daughters. I'm so proud of what they've become~”

Masami, Toshiko, Rin, and Yori all posed a little, embracing each other in an open group hug, gesturing for Chetana to join them. Supportive words, words of kindness and sisterhood, met her ears, beating down the very foundations of her mental defenses and sense of self. Kyoko knew that Chetana was worn down, and struck.

“You can be a part of that. You can be MY daughter, and receive all of the affection and unconditional love a fae can give to their own kin. You deserve this, Chetana. You know you do.”

“I...deserve it...”

“You deserve affection.”

“I deserve...affection...” Chetana parroted.

“You deserve unconditional love.”

“I deserve... unconditional love...”

“You deserve a mother who can give you everything your heart yearns for, who won't use you and then toss you aside.”

Before Chetana could parrot that, Kyoko put a finger to her lips.

“You deserve more than what humans can offer. You deserve what I, a fae, can offer you. Don't you?”

Still silenced, Chetana gazed at the four foxy sisters, then Kyoko. Then she nodded.

“Then call me your mother, and ask your mother to give you everything you ever wanted~”

Kyoko's finger left Chetana's lips, and she awaited the response. She could see the last bits of hesitation keeping the Ranger from making that final leap. But it was a much shorter period of time than even Kyoko had anticipated.

“Please... bring me into your family...mother.”

“Fufufufufufufufu~ You won't be needing this to become my daughter~” Kyoko said, conjuring a blue lacquered and gem-and-gold adorned compact. “But you can have it as a keepsake, my Setsuko~ After all, your morphers are now glamorous little gifts from me to you~”

With another affectionate kiss on Chetana's cheek, bliss and pleasure filled the human. Her skin began to pale, first to a light olive, then to fair skin, then pale, ending with pale blue. As her skin paled, her dark hair did the same, going through lighter shades until it turned snow white, just like the others. A coo of delight passed her lips as fox ears and a tail appeared, and Chetana's clothing turned into an exact replica of Kyoko's, although a sky blue instead of the deep blue of Kyoko's kimono.

“One last thing... to ensure that everyone knows you're all my daughters, you should have the mark of being a part of my family~”

With a fingersnap, the image of two fox tails forming the shape of a heart with a snowflake in the center of them would appear on each of them, like a birthmark. One on Rin's back, another on Yori's chest atop her breasts, another still on Toshiko's upper arm, a fourth on Masami's exposed thigh, and the last on Setsuko's cheek.

“Thank you, mother~ We love our gifts~!” they all said in unison.

With the transformation completed, the last of the Rangers, now the last of Kyoko's new 'daughters', rose to her feet, and gave a soft “fufufufu~” as Setsuko joined her sisters and mother. A flurry of snow obscured their exit, and the six fae kitsune prepared to bring out the fall of Project MTR...

“Mmm, how delightful!” Setsuko chimed. “And that's how we came to be! Mother's loving gaggle of daughters, ufufufufu~!”

A chorus of fufufus, ahahahas, and ohohohos are heard.

“Indeed! And since each story is its own canon, we're as real as the Rangers are now!” Yori smirked, posing next to the others and facing you. “You may see us come back every now and then~”

“Isn't that wonderful?” Masami cooed.

“Perhaps you'd enjoy being part of the family too~” Rin says mockingly. “But I'll have to be a little 'steppy' with you. Then again, I don't think you'll mind. Your mind won't matter anyway~”

“Fufufufu~ Now girls, don't overwhelm the poor reader too much. They can only handle so many dommy beauties in one work~”

“Fufufufufufufufu~!!”

Kyoko turns to you, dear reader.

“As you can see, my little family is as real as they can be, stories in their own right, just as compelling as the Rangers' own adventures and trials. They'll likely make appearances in the future. I hope you'll get to know them 'intimately'~ In fact, you have no choice~”

Your mind begins to freeze up as bliss and pleasure thrum through your body. Slowly, your ears creep up your head, turning into fox ears while a tail grows. You don't see it, but your skin and hair even now is paling as you become a sexy fae kitsune...

“But is that so bad~? Fufufufufufufu~!”


	4. MTR Bad End #4: Business Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a fun "what if?" featuring Business Formal from chapter 10, and some fun brainwashing to turn the Rangers into sexy office workers. Enjoy~

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? A Fourth Special Episode With Yours Truly~

Smoky, haughty chuckling fills your ears as Kyoko appears once again. The foxy beauty is reclined this time in an elegant lounge chair, staring at you through the screen with a smirk.

“Welcome back~ I knew you couldn't resist yet another tale of your dear heroes failing to defeat me, falling to their desires, and being utterly transformed into something sexy and beautiful~ Why else would you be here but to see the Rangers wind up in yet another tale of losing their humanity, and becoming something even greater~? Fufufufufu~”

She leans forward as her tone lowers in a conspiratorial manner.

“You know as of now that I have big plans for RBS, and that I've taken hold of it entirely. And I dare say, Business Formal is a particular favorite of mine among the Fae-kin. Speaking of, did you enjoy Wendy's first makeover? She cleans up quite well, don't you think? Miss Black is very effective at her role, and that role is obeying utterly and completely. Making her boss look good, and keeping things running. Just like a good thrall should, fufufufufu~”

“Well, let's have a bit of fun. Those cameras and computers around the room that Business Formal created? They weren't just for show. So I'll tell you a bit about what could happen if... 'something'... went awry. Sit back and enjoy, my captive audience~”

The fight between Tina and Miss Black intensified as the other Rangers tried to prevent getting hit by the beams from the cameras and computers that kept phasing into the office. All the while, Business Formal was content to simply watch, assessing the Rangers' skills and teamwork while Miss Black did her own intensive assessment of the team's leader. Tina was holding her own, but Wendy's skill in fighting kept her on her toes, and she knew her weapons were one of the few things that were bridging the gap in skill between them.

“Black, you need to wake up. You managed to win that entire tournament on your own grit and knowledge.” Tina grunted. “You made a miracle happen. You can't just let yourself get taken over after that kind of victory.”

“Oh, but it doesn't matter what she did before.” Business Formal taunted. “What matters is now. And now she's mine~ Miss Black, tell your partner what your purpose is.”

“Yes Miss Formal.” Black said in monotone, and after creating some distance between her and Tina with a well-placed kick, knocking Tina off balance in the process, she posed alluringly. “I take all of Miss Formal's requests. I obey completely. I am clad and formed in her image and ideal, to carry out her will. I am an extension of the desires Miss Formal has, and as an extension, I have no say against her whims. I serve her with the entirety of my being. Physically. Mentally. Even sexually, if she so desires. I am a rung on the corporate ladder for her to climb on as much as she pleases. And you will soon know the pleasure and purpose of service as I do.”

This was enough to throw one of the Rangers off balance. One who was already feeling a fluttering in her core after seeing Wendy made over in such a manner, and who had up to this point been trying to put how alluring her Fae-touched teammate was off her mind. Patricia saw the pose, heard Miss Black's proclamation of her servitude, and despite needed to focus on preventing the other attacks, felt pangs of desire over how sexy Wendy had been made.

“Dammit, this is hitting me right where I like.” Patricia thought, trying to push past the attraction she felt for her fellow Ranger. No, this wasn't right, Wendy wasn't normal this way, but damn if she didn't look sexy as hell, and right in line with a kind of appearance that Patricia found titillating. And that distraction, brought on by the lack of direction by a rallying cry from Tina, was enough for Business Formal to get the upper hand.

Patricia's wind-up to swing at a camera took a little too long, and it spun around on its tripod to hit her directly with an energy beam as her warhammer came in. It froze her completely in place, leaving her in an awkward mid-swing stance that caused her to topple over.

“Oh crap...”

Try as she might, her muscles didn't even twitch as she was locked in the pose, lying on her side on the ground.

“Mmm, and there goes one~” Business Formal chuckled, turning her attention to Katherine and Chetana as they tried to keep up, only for more computers and cameras to spring up now that Patricia was out of the fight. Chetana's blade-whip went through a camera only for another two to zap her and stop her in her tracks. She was facing a computer monitor when she was frozen, and soon the screen began to flicker in black and white lines that quickly squished and spun together into a spiral.

“Oh... this is contrived...” But she couldn't look away, and as Katherine was frozen in place trying to guard her vision from another computer that had sprung up, Business Formal decided that it was time to wrap up the fight.

“You've done well, Miss Black. I think it's time for your promotion~”

With a snap of her fingers, an aura of shimmering gold and silver enveloped Miss Black, causing her to tense up and freeze in place as erotic moans slipped past her lips. Her hair became even more lustrous as it styled itself into a high ponytail and french braid mix while her lipstick turned shiny and glossy, and a beauty mark dotted itself on her left cheek. Her clothes became slightly more elaborate, now gaining a silk choker with a gold vanity plate that said 'Miss Formal's' on it, and touching up the rest with silver trim to denote her elevated position. Her curves were teased and enhanced just a bit more, making her look more like a fetish model than a proper secretary now. And pinned on her lapel was a name tag that said 'Personal Sexcretary to the Chief of Programming'.

Tina couldn't believe it, and if the readings were any indication, Wendy had been super-charged into a Fae-kin. It took mere seconds... how powerful was this other Fae-kin they had been facing?

“I may not be able to see the look of shock on your face, MagiTech Red... but I can imagine it, and in my mind it's delightful~” Business Formal cooed. “I was saving this for when Miss Black was far enough under my thumb, and her declaration of obedience to me deepened the foreign concept on her enough that I could strengthen it. And with your teammates frozen in place, it's just you versus the two of us~”

Tina clenched her teeth at how bad the situation had gotten. But a part of her still held onto hope.

“We've gotten through worse.”

“Oh, yes, I'm well aware!” Formal mocked. “But that was then. This is now. Miss Black, give our trainee a demonstration of your new abilities~”

“mmmhh~” Miss Black hummed erotically, caressing her thigh as she gave Tina a smoldering, lustful look. It was completely unlike Wendy, and that was why Tina knew she was in trouble. The newly formed Fae-kin adjusted her glasses, the light glare concealing her eyes momentarily, and then the glare flashed.

All at once, the flash overloaded the suit's UI and blinded Tina, making her stagger back. That was all that Miss Black needed to zip behind her and pull her face first into her bosom. The UI booted up just then, quickly analyzing what was in front of it and taking stock of how perfectly soft and round Miss Black's breasts were, and how her sexy black lace bra peaked out just right to arouse and entice.

“Wh-what is this?!” Tina tried to pull away, but Miss Black's grip was too tight, and Business Formal had used strengthened cable to tie up Tina's arms behind her, slipping off her claw gauntlets at the same time before directing a strike to the back of Tina's knees to make her kneel. Miss Black didn't budge an inch from the shift in weight, and Tina's UI was now analyzing how shapely and sexy Miss Black's lips were.

“Didn't I tell you girls already? My unique powers allow me to interfere with and manipulate transmissions and communication. Rebooting your helmet's UI allowed me to hack it. Now I control it~” Business Formal laughed heartily, further compromising Tina's helmet and turning it against her. Magically-enhanced hypnotic spirals danced around Tina's vision while 'sexy', 'obey', 'slave', and 'submit' flitted and faded in and out of her vision. All bolstered by the Fae magic that had turned her helmet against her.

“Nn-nooo, I can't-”

“Can't what? Can't resist~?” Formal teased, and those words flashed and thrummed into Tina's mind, weakening her willpower further. She felt helpless, tied up and unable to fight, and caught in her brainwashed friend's sexy embrace. More of her UI turned against her, highlighting the curvature of Miss Black's breasts, leaking in the perfect perfumed scent of her skin, letting the shiny gloss of her lips burn into Tina's retinas.

'Aroused' 'Needy' 'Submit' 'Obey' 'Can't resist' 'You serve the FIF' 'You are a slave to the Fae'

The subliminals bombarded her senses along with how sexy and perfect Miss Black was, and Tina felt herself falter, then mentally stumble a few times, before she slipped into a trance. Her Ranger transformation disengaged, letting her get a faceful of Miss Black's breasts. She breathed in her scent, felt her impossible, alluring softness, and she fell into mindlessness.

“Mmm, Miss Formal, I believe I feel the trainee humming in contentment~” Miss Black cooed. She pulled Tina away from her bosom, and indeed, Tina had a glazed, blissed out look on her face from the Fae bewitchment on Miss Black.

“Good work, my sexcretary. Bring her and the others to their terminals, it's time to get employee orientation started~”

Paralyzed as they were, the other Rangers could not resist being sat in front of their respective computer terminals as they blared spirals and subliminal messages to entrance their targets into mindlessness. Business Formal and Miss Black took the opportunity to use the same flash trick to reboot their helmets' UIs, allowing Formal to hack in as she did Tina's. Soon, the other three were brought into a mindless, blissful trance.

“Miss Black, be sure to stimulate them appropriately during their orientations. I want them to surrender to the pleasure of serving the FIF under me before being consumed by it as Fae-touched.”

“Yes, Miss Formal~” With a flirty sing-song tone, she got to work, caressing and massaging each captive Ranger's breasts, breathing erotically into their ears and whispering taboos, gliding her hand down the insides of their thighs. All the while, their 'employee orientation' was working to great effect on their vulnerable minds.

'As an employee of RBS and thrall of the great and beautiful President Kyoko, you will take all of your superiors' requests without question, complaint, or second thought. You obey completely. You will wear attire appropriate of your station in RBS. This attire defines you in your role as an ideal corporate drone, obedient to President Kyoko, the Fae Invasion Forces, and as employees directly under the authority of Business Formal, Chief of Programming.'

The indoctrinating words molded and reshaped the perceptions of Tina, Katherine, Chetana, and Patricia, affecting their identity as the Fae magic began to take hold of them. They continued further, and as they slipped in and altered the Rangers' minds, the women began to repeat what they were programmed with.

“I am an extension of the desires Miss Formal has...”

“I have no say against her whims...”

“I serve her with the entirety of my being...”

Their base duties were drilled into them, and as they were, Business Formal got to work on each Ranger. First was Patricia: those destructive tendencies would be turned inside out into an endearing clumsiness that, despite being a regular occurrence, never did any real damage but always put her in embarrassing and provocative positions. Her hair filled out a bit more in volume and lengthened down to her shoulders, while her lips grew cute and pouty with a soft shade of powdery pink lipstick to girl her up. Then came her curves, as Formal turned her body into that of a fetish model's: full, voluptuous, mouth-watering, and soft to the touch while heightening her sensitivity. Finally, her attire turned into a canary yellow blouse that exposed her ample cleavage, almost threatening to show her nipples, with a black pencil skirt, white pantyhose, and black high heels.

“Accident-prone yet endearing, slightly air-headed yet earnest, embarrassed and eager to please your superiors. Your orientation for the position of Office Assistant is complete, Miss Canary~”

Her soft skin glimmered with silver and gold sparkles and her ears tipped into points as she became a Fae-touched, and got to her feet.

“Oh, Miss Formal! Uh, do you need me for anything?” the new Fae-touched asked.

“Fetch me some coffee, cutie~” She groped Miss Canary's plump rear, pulling an aroused gasp and delighted squeal from the office assistant as she sashayed off to get coffee. Next came Chetana, whom Miss Black had just given a brief but intense makeout session as she dully murmured a mantra her addled mind cobbled together to deepen her arousal and mindlessness. Chetana's focus on assisting people with their ails and troubles was redirected into a focus on ensuring that office etiquette and employee behavior was adhered to, but for their benefit of course. That being: superiors like Fae-kin, full Fae, and of course Miss Black, Miss Formal, and President Kyoko were obeyed utterly and completely. All employees were to be available for any request made of them by their superiors. And breaks were only to be used to deepen one's obedience through mantra or illicit office romances or sexual encounters. Any complaints about a lack of adherence to office etiquette, either reported, self-professed, or implied through interaction would be filed and dealt with quickly to ensure absolute obedience to the Fae.

With the mental reprogramming complete, Formal changed Chetana's appearance, giving her horn-rimmed glasses and powdery blue eye shadow to give her an exotic yet professional look, while doing her hair up in a bun. Dark purple lipstick was applied, having a dull sheen to draw the eye yet not make her look too drop-dead gorgeous, though that was then contradicted by softening her face and body, making her shapelier than she already was and putting her in a soft blue blouse with some slight cleavage showing and a dark blue business suit with matching skirt. Rounding that off was dark pantyhose with dark blue heels.

“Obedient to a fault, meticulous in ensuring all obey, lost deep in your own obedience to President Kyoko and I. Your orientation for the position of HR staff is complete, Miss Cobalt~”

Like Patricia before her, Chetana was transformed into a Fae-touched, and her skin glimmered as her ears grew pointed to denote such. Her eyes fluttered, and she rose from her seat, giving a nod.

“Thank you, Miss Formal. I will make due haste to root out any and all who question their rightful position in the company.”

“And if things get dull, indulge yourself, Miss Cobalt~”

A blush overcame the Fae-touched's cheeks that was followed by an excited sigh. “Yes, Miss Formal~!” And off she went.

Miss Black had deepened Katherine's trance to the point where she was moaning and writhing in arousal, so Formal got to her next. Katherine's detail-oriented mind and focus on logic and analysis already made her good with computers, so Formal simply directed that in a slightly different area, and one more appropriate to an office drone. Katherine's intellect was dampened just a bit as her focus went to helping with ensuring that the Fae-powered equipment and indoctrinating programs that ran alongside more mundane programs worked properly. She would also assist in regular brainwashing, both of herself and others, by testing the enchanted networks and programs alongside others. At the same time, her hair grew a bit more lustrous while tasteful rose red lipstick formed on her lips and her lashes lengthened with a permanent application of mascara. Her clothes changed into yet another buttoned-down blouse to expose cleavage, a dark green pencil skirt with matching heels and beige pantyhose, and dark green nail polish on lengthened nails. Just like the others, her curves were enhanced to make her enticing, though her legs were of particular focus, shortening her skirt so that when she was leaning over to help with computers, others would get good looks at her luscious legs and a peek at dark green silk panties.

“Always focused on the details, finding it easy to lose yourself in those details to ensure yours and others' obedience, and always on hand to be a nice bit of eye candy. Your orientation for the position of IT Specialist is complete, Miss Viridian~”

Another Fae-touched was born, and Miss Viridian rose with a smile. “Miss Formal, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, in fact! Some vandals broke in and made a mess of our equipment, so I need you to make an order for some new cameras, monitors, and towers. Also, come by my office later to give my personal computer a look, I think it's running a little slow.”

“Of course, Miss Formal! As you wish~!”

With Miss Viridian now handled, Formal snuck up to Tina, who was now drooling and moaning as Miss Black rubbed at her crotch with a knee.

“I made sure to pay special attention to her, Miss Formal~”

“Excellent work~ I'll be sure to give you a daily bonus for your work today, Miss Black~”

The other Fae-kin moaned lewdly as Formal got to work on Tina, finding it ridiculously easy to mold her mind now that she was an aroused, mindless puddle. She directed Tina's leadership qualities to being more public-focused, putting her mind for inspiring others to manipulate them into doing what Kyoko and the FIF desired of her through RBS. Her skill with oration and wording was enhanced as a result, while her personality was twisted: all her friendliness and means to inspire was a honey trap meant to snare the minds and hearts of those who heard her. Her purpose was to entice them to entrust Kyoko's run of RBS, then to be snared and added as yet another rung on the corporate ladder, which they would derive the greatest pleasure from.

Her appearance was changed, her red hair allowed to grow out a bit more and gain supermodel levels of volume, while her face was turned into the kind of beauty only seen in models, with a body to match in voluptuousness. Her lips were adorned with deep red lipstick that had a nice sheen to it, smoky mascara that brought out the now subdued icy glow in her eyes as her eyes turned blue, and a red business suit with matching pencil skirt that highlighted her curves, just the barest peek at cleavage, and smoky black pantyhose with glossy black heels. Her fingernails grew, gaining deep red polish as they were perfectly manicured.

“Personable and approachable, having the voice of a leader and a sweet angel, having the desire to draw in all to become thralls of the Fae and enjoying the erotic thrill of tricking humans into Fae. Your orientation for the position of Public Relations spokeswoman is complete, Miss Carmine~”

A heady moan slipped from Tina as she was transformed, and Miss Carmine rose, her skin glimmering in gold and silver sparkles as an alluring and wicked smile spread across her face.

“Mm~ Miss Formal, I thank you for allowing me to join your company in such a fashion. I should get to work immediately over at Miss Beverly's department... but before that, is there 'anything' you need~?”

Miss Canary returned into the office, stumbling a bit as her breasts bounced, but even after landing on a knee she managed to not drop the cups of coffee.

“I-I'm so sorry Miss Formal! I think my heel caught on something...ow...”

Her skirt had hiked up high enough to show white silk lace panties that barely covered her crotch. Formal, Miss Black, and Miss Carmine eyed the sight and gave lascivious glances at Miss Canary.

“Why Miss Canary! You poor, clumsy girl, come here.” Business Formal smiled. “I'll kiss it better. You'll feel on top of the world after I'm done with you~”

The communications interference with the Rangers raised concerns over at Project Command, and the lack of contact after the interview was supposed to be over merely heightened Command's dread. It was confirmation that something was going on at RBS, but all they could do was rely on the FBI to investigate. Details were sparse, with a couple agents commenting that there were new hires within the same week as the Rangers' disappearances. But nothing came up, and without any Rangers to assist in stopping the FIF's further activities, more of Cold Iron underwent conceptual conversion, while RBS reported on the matters and profited from the growing disaster.

It wasn't until the day of the FIF's ultimate victory that Project Command, now in hiding, saw a live broadcast from the now openly-controlled RBS building showing Kyoko in charge, and all the people she had turned into Fae-touched and Fae-kin. And as Dr. Bohra anticipated and dreaded, standing beside Kyoko and Prince Tethas were the former Rangers, each one now a Fae-kin that was responsible for converting others, and fully committed to seeing Cold Iron's final fall as an international audience tuned in...

“Mmmm, that one was delightful, wouldn't you say? Each Ranger falling, becoming nothing more than beautiful, uniform bodies in a well-oiled machine, existing to serve only my desires~ Fufufufufu!”

Kyoko sighs wistfully, smiling to herself as the Bad End takes a life of its own.

“And now it's a story I can keep with me~ Truth be told, I can't wait to intermingle with this particular story and tease each of them~ The aesthetic of women, clad professionally yet with an erotic gaze in mind... it titillates and excites~ It's delightfully taboo, purely fantasy... but that's what makes it all the more appealing~”

“I hope you enjoyed this entry, and I hope you look forward to more. After all, each one just makes it easier for me to take you and turn you into my thrall, fufufufufufu~!!”


	5. MTR Bad End #5: Noble Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what might have happened had Wendy not had as good an opening hand against Fae-me Fatale, and if her opponent might've had some outside help prior to the match. Plus, a surprise! Though I'll leave it to you to find out what it is~

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? Let's Have Another Special Episode With Yours Truly~

“Oh, it's that time again? So soon? It seems my pet writer is getting popular~”

Kyoko smokily chuckles, patting the writer and pulling a light moan of need from them.

“And what of you, dear reader? Are you already helplessly enthralled? Or are you still resisting? If it's the latter, perhaps I'm letting you resist for the sake of... foreplay~ Fufufufufufu~”

She leans in closer, the haughty, slightly sadistic smirk never failing.

“I've got another fun story of possibility and fun failure for the Rangers to share with you. This time... hmmm... let's go to the Card Game Tournament that my dear Silver Knight ran. There were a number of delightful Fae-kin he helped to create, and they truly did enjoy their turns against the Rangers. It's disappointing that some of them failed. Who knew that Wendy and Katherine were good at children's card games~?”

Leaning back, Kyoko flashes a little leg to catch your eye and entice you juuuuust a bit more...~

“Well, it came close during that tournament, didn't it? Wendy is a strong player, taking much of what she learned from her cousin, Tetsuya. He made such a cute gynoid... it's a shame. But here, well... let's say that Wendy never got the opportunity to face her transformed cousin. Let's say that Fae-me Fatale had a better hand. One that may or may not have been given to her by outside help. Fufufufufufu~”

As the final match began, Wendy's commander, 'Martial Queen Liu', appeared beside her. Opposite her, 'Noble Queen Gemma' appeared on Fae-me Fatale's side, and Wendy surveyed her opening hand.

“Tch... uphill battle, it seems...I'll go first”

She had a couple of cards that could work, but nothing that would provide a strong opening play like her last two matches. 'Martial Fighter Ichiro' came onto the field, followed by the support card 'Follow-through', using up Liu's Charisma Points and signaling the end of Wendy's turn.

A lilting, haughty chuckle slipped from Fae-me Fatale's lips as she watched the play. While there was a lack of concern in her eyes as the cards were played, there was still a hint of wariness. Then she drew a card, and that was replaced by a subtle curling of her lips as Gemma went up to six Charisma points.

“Ohohoho~ Terrible luck on your part, dear.” she mused. “Because I just had a nice opening play~ First, I'll play 'Today's Choice of Finery', then 'Queen's Crown Jewels'.” It was the same opening play that she made during her match with Tina, and it had Wendy worried as to what she was about to do. She activated its effects, sending her just-drawn card back to her deck to grab 'Noble Jewel Amethyst'.

“Don't think I didn't catch your cheat against Tina.” Wendy responded. “That's not going to fly here, the effect of those cards doesn't allow you to play the card you just retrieved.”

“Oh, caught that didn't you~? Shame...” Fatale gave a faux pout. “Then I guess you'll have to play a new addition to my deck. But first, the card I returned to my deck was 'Noble Jewel Quartz'. When this attack support is sent back to the deck by card effect, I can summon her from the deck at no cost!”

In a flash, a womanly figure made of a clear semi-precious stone appeared, sporting two attack power. Not enough to impress Wendy, but she knew the other shoe was about to drop.

“Then, using 'Queen's Crown Jewels', I'll bring out another Noble Jewel at no cost! You might recognize this one, my dear~ Come forth, Noble Jewel Khrome Diopside, at four attack power!”

Another flash occurred, and a shapely woman made of deep green gem with straight hair down to her shoulders appeared. Wendy took note of the shape of her face and that her hips and thighs were a bit curvier than the others, and realized it was Katherine.

“You bitch...!”

“Ohohohohohoho~! Here's where you have to fight your friends, my dear!” Fatale taunted. “But first, Khrome Diopside's effect! Her stunning beauty can target one attack support on the field and leave them transfixed by her beauty, lowering their attack power by one! Khrome, show your moves~”

The enthralled gemified Katherine began a sultry belly dance, shaking her hips and rear in an alluring fashion which hearkened back to her time as Harem Green. A light green glow came over Ichiro's eyes, and his attack dropped to one.

“Time to strike, my lovelies~!”

Khrome Diopside attacked, striking down Ichiro with a blow before miming a blown kiss at Wendy. Then Quartz followed up with her attack, hitting Liu directly for another two damage, bringing her down to twenty HP. Having dealt damage through battle, 'Noble Queen Gemma' gained two gem counters for each attack support.

“mmm, I think that will end my turn~” With a purr and a smile, Fatale's turn was over and Wendy drew a card as Liu's Charisma went up to six. She had pulled Abilio, but without 'Open Palm, Closed Fist' to power him up, she couldn't clear out the two enemy attack supports that Fae-me had played. But, she could at least take out Quartz.

“I'll use three CP to bring out 'Martial Fighter Abilio', and then another three CP to play the instant support card 'Master's Rallying Cry', which allows me to retrieve one 'Martial Fighter' attack support from my deck with equal or lower attack to a 'Martial Fighter' on the field, as long as I have one on the field. I'll grab 'Martial Fighter Kenshin', and then I'll have Abilio take out Quartz.”

The stylish fighter kick-flipped towards his target, and with a powerful downward diagonal heel-slam, broke the gem-woman in two, sending her to the discard pile. Noble Queen Gemma took a point of damage, lowering her to seventeen HP.

“I won't activate the effect of 'Follow-through' at this time, so it's your turn.”

Fae-me Fatale smiled, eyeing up the easy battle win as she drew, before turning her attention to the card in hand and smiling.

“Oh dear~” That mocking tone was grating on Wendy's nerves, but what she said next was of great concern to her as Gemma went to seven Charisma Points. “I'll use up all my Charisma Points to first play 'Noble Jewel Moonstone', then play two copies of 'Beckoning Luxury'. Time to meet the rest of your friends~ Come out, Noble Jewel Chyanite and Noble Jewel GarneTina!”

In a flash, three more figures appeared, one a dark red gem-woman, the other a brilliant cobalt blue gem-woman, and the third a softly glowing white gem-woman. All three were dazzling to the eyes, and Chyanite and GarneTina were identifiable as the other two captured Rangers after a bit of observation.

“'Noble Jewel Chyanite' and 'Noble Jewel GarneTina'~ Chyanite is at five attack power, and GarneTina is the same, while Moonstone is at one. But first, their effects! When Chyanite is successfully played, Gemma automatically gets a gem counter! And GarneTina allows me to choose one attack support on the field to focus her energies into, before a blast hits you for damage equal to their attack power! GarneTina, use your power to let Chyanite burn her commander!”

With a flip of her hair, GarneTina holds her hands up, charging brilliant red energy into Chyanite, which is quickly released into a beam that strikes Liu for five damage, bringing her down to fifteen HP. Now adorned with three Precious Gem counters, it would only take one more defeated attack support to be able to turn any one of Wendy's attack supports into her own card. Still... she could survive the onslaught that was about to come this turn.

“First, Khrome Diopside attacks Abilio, and Gemma gains her fourth gem counter!”

The converted Katherine obediently follows Fae-me's command, posing and flashing with a brilliant green light that blasts the fighter, instantly sending him to the discard pile. Then the other three strike Liu, reducing her to eight HP.

“Tch...not good...” Wendy was in a corner. Gemma still had a nine HP lead on Liu, and unless she pulled something good with her next draw... she was going to lose. That thought felt wrong to her, her deck was a top-tier archetype. Another quick look told her that all she needed was a couple of fighters on the field, and she could turn things around.

Fae-me's haughty laughter filled her ears, irritating her further. She wanted to tell the Fae-kin card player to shut up so she could think. The situation wasn't hopeless yet, she knew that in her mind. But there was still that trepidation that was slowly infecting her heart, whispering in her ear that she was about to lose...

GarneTina, Chyanite, and Khrome Diopside pose alluringly, silently blowing kisses, silently giggling, and making flirtatious motions at Wendy to throw her off her game as their wielder ends her turn. Wendy draws... and it seems that the draw was a fated one, as it was something she definitely needed in order to make a comeback this turn. Paired with one of the other cards in her hand, it was definitely appreciated. With Liu now at seven Charisma, it was time to make a comeback.

“Time to put this to the test.” Wendy played her new attack support, and with a flash of yellow light, 'Martial Fighter Ki-iro' appeared. The transformed but otherwise willful Patricia appeared a bit confused, then looked down at herself before patting herself over, looking around at her surroundings, then turning to Wendy.

“Ahhhhhh! What happened! Why am I a ninja?! And how come... oh geez, is that Green?”

“Yeah, but the timing on drawing you was perfect.” Wendy responded. “When a uniquely named attack support is on the field, I can play you without cost. You've got some useful effects, and you're at four attack power.”

“Hey! Don't talk to me like this is a casual conversation! I'M A FREAKING CARD! AND WHY AM I ONLY AT FOUR?!” Ki-iro held a hand to her head, groaning. “Ah man... this is so weird...”

“You're telling me. Anyway, if we want to get through this, you're going to have to trust me.” Wendy then took a look at another card she had, deciding to play it as well. “You're getting some support too. I'll play 'Rallying Kiai' for three charisma, which lets me play from my hand at no cost any 'Martial Fighter' attacker with equal attack power to any 'Martial Fighter' on my field. I'll bring out 'Martial Fighter Akane'.”

Patricia was joined by one of the attack supports who played a role in freeing her from Glamazoness Trainer in Wendy's previous match, and the carded Ranger gave a bow of gratitude, which was returned by the other card girl. Patricia shot a look over at Wendy afterwards, getting a shrug from the player.

Noble Queen Gemma grinned at the two, flaunting her full set of gems, which reminded Wendy that it was likely that this turn was going to be among her last. With one last play, she used her remaining four Charisma Points to bring out a third attack support, 'Martial Fighter Daiyu'. Now with three attack supports, she could maintain and hold out until the next turn. If she was lucky, she could have Akane take the effect of Gemma and keep Patricia on her side.

“Alright Ki-iro, attack Moonstone!”

With a thumbs up to her teammate, Patricia zipped forward and dealt a mighty kick to the glowing gem-girl, defeating her. But upon her defeat, she exploded in a blast of brilliant moonlight, blinding all three of Wendy's attack supports.

“Ohohohohoho~! You think I wouldn't anticipate you using a support effect to strike multiple times? Or that bothersome effect of your Akane? Think again!” Fae-me taunted. “When Moonstone is defeated in battle and sent to the discard pile, her effect activates! Your combat phase immediately ends, and the effects of your attack supports are nullified until your next turn!”

“No...” That one card was a complete counter to not only Ki-iro's effect, but Akane's and her 'Follow-through' support... it single-handedly left her open to whatever Fae-me had planned. And she knew what was going to happen next... “...I end my turn.”

With a haughty laugh, Fae-me drew her next card as Gemma went to eight Charisma Points.

“Now is the time! I will use all of 'Noble Queen Gemma''s gem counters, targeting your yellow ninja friend! I hope you enjoyed your brief moments of free will, because you're going to serve the FIF once again!”

“No... please...” Patricia shrunk in place as the Fae-kin's commander used her effect, firing a multi-colored beam at her and engulfing her in its light. It passed, and her body began to turn into a faceted yellow-orange gem-like texture as her eyes glazed over. Soon, every identifiable trait was consumed, her hair lengthening to her shoulders as she became yet another gem-woman that joined the other transformed Rangers.

“Mmmm, my lovely 'Noble Jewel PatriCitrine~ Welcome to my collection~”

The enslaved Ranger mimed a giggle, posing with her other teammates as four of the five Rangers were now serving Fae-me Fatale.

“Five attack power, as well~? How lovely, you even gave yourself a boost for me~ And it doesn't end there. Once per turn, 'Noble Jewel PatriCitrine' can repeat the effect of any 'Noble Gem' attack support on my side of the field. But first... I'll activate a third 'Beckoning Luxury', summoning the crown of my jewels~”

The fifth spot filled up with a brilliant flash, and a dazzling woman made of pure diamond appeared, sparkling and refracting light like it shone from within her. She sported seven attack power, more than enough to take out any of Wendy's attack supports.

“Behold! Noble Jewel Diamond, at seven attack power!”

It was looking grim...and it got even worse from there.

“With my remaining four Charisma Points, I play the support card 'Queen's Crown of Regalia', which can only be played when I have at least five Noble Jewel attack supports on my side of the field, one of which must be Noble Jewel Diamond.”

An intricate crown appeared, hovering before the five gemmed women, sporting a slot along its brim. All at once, the five Noble Jewels stretched and seemed to mime arousal as they embraced each other, standing before the crown before pressing each of their right index fingers into each slot. What happened next shocked Wendy, as one by one, each of them were sucked into the slot, shrinking down to fit snugly into the sockets. The only thing to distinguish that they were once gem-women was that each socketed jewel sported the visage of a featureless woman's face, with long hair curled around their profile. The crown then floated over to Gemma, who placed it atop her head.

“All five Noble Jewels on the field are fitted into the crown, with Diamond featured at the front, and their attack power is combined. That's a total of twenty-seven attack power, dear! Do you know what happens next? Well... the crown is a symbol of authority, and authority is power. Power that will rend asunder the rest of your commander's HP as she takes direct damage equal to that combined attack power!”

Gemma posed, raising her hand in a commanding gesture as an iridescent beam struck Liu, dealing more than enough damage to end the match. Liu was completely crystalized into another gem woman as she faded, and the four gemmed Rangers appeared by Fae-me Fatale's side, unfolding themselves and returning to a normal size.

“You lose, MagiTech Black. And that means you're mine. And that means...”

“Cold Iron is now ours!” Silver Knight roared triumphantly.

Wendy couldn't believe it. She had lost. She failed her team. She failed Tetsuya. And she had failed humanity. Her shock and dismay left her with no resistance to muster as Fae-me Fatale brought out a blank card, sucking up the disoriented Ranger and instantly turning her into one of her Noble Jewels. Fae-me kissed the new card-girl in her prison, making the enslaved Ranger enamored with her new handler, and then promptly summoned her to join the other Gem-Rangers.

“Come join your fellows, 'Noble Jewel Obswendian'~”

The new Fae-touched card girl appeared, a shiny black feminine statue of obsidian rock that was perfectly sculpted and almost physically indistinguishable from her fellows. Long hair, shapely curves, caressing and teasing her enslaved teammates as they returned their enthralled affections. It was done. The Rangers' defeat was final, humiliating, and sensual.

“Fufufufufu~ Excellent work Silver Knight, Fae-me Fatale~”

Out stepped Kyoko, eager to bask in the victory that her forces had earned. Oh, crafting a special card to counteract one of Wendy's game-winning strategies out of some poor hume was not an issue. Patricia having such effects while joined with Wendy was a surprise, but it was one that was ultimately inconsequential. And now...

“Fae-me, you have served faithfully. But your purpose in this tournament is at an end, and we all know that you are subordinate to Tsuya~ Therefore, you will be Tsuya's ante prize~”

“Ohohohoho~! I would enjoy such, Mistress Kyoko! Truly, to be an elegant gynoid would be an arousing, incredible experience~”

“In that case, I would recommend leaving the former Rangers in my care. I have an idea on how to best utilize them in their current state~”

“As you wish, Mistress Kyoko! I offer the Jewel-Rangers as tribute to your grace and cunning~” Fae-me smiled, and the enslaved Rangers sashayed over to Kyoko's side as Tsuya carded Fae-me into her deck.

“Awww...it's a shame cuz couldn't face me... but I guess I overestimated her chances! Hehe~” Tsuya giggled, eyeing her consolation prize as she slid it into her deck.

“And now... time for a bit of fun with you five~” Kyoko mused, bringing out a pure silver bracelet with five sockets. The Gem-Rangers glowed in response, getting sucked into each socket as they became gems studding it. Just like with the crown that led to Wendy's defeat, each gem was finely sculpted to sport the featureless profile of a woman, with long hair curling down and around. A citrine, a garnet, an obsidian gem, a chrome diopside, and a Kyanite: yellow, red, black, green, and blue, for each Ranger fallen. Each gem housed the enslaved wills of the former MagiTech Rangers, now forever bound to the will of the Fae, and Kyoko in particular.

Kyoko smiled. “Fufufufufu~ I have the perfect person to send you five to as a gift...~”

…...............................

With a pleasured moan, Beverly Holmes awoke from a dream. It must have been one hell of one, she thought, because she felt considerably aroused, and despite it vanishing like a fine mist in the wind from her memory, her impressions of it were favorable.

“nnnmm... did... huh. I must've fallen asleep in the office again.”

It was after two in the morning, and the city's lights gave off a soft light that allowed Beverly to see the outlines of furniture, office supplies, and her room's environs. Her computer screen was dark, probably due to inactivity, and as she sat up in her comfortable workplace chair, the lights in the room came back on. The sudden change in light blinded her temporarily, and she raised a hand to block out some of the light as she squinted. It was then that she took notice of a shiny bauble on her wrist, and once her eyes were acclimated enough to the room's light, she examined it.

It was a jeweled bracelet, the bracelet itself looking to be a stainless silver with elegant carved lines that were reminiscent of the edges of snowflakes. She then took a look at the gems, finding that there were only five, but they were of substantial size, and all were different colors. Black. Yellow. Red. Green. Blue. Each of them were oddly shaped, and it took a moment for her to realize that they were shaped in the profile of women's faces, with long hair framing each featureless face.

Looking at them made her feel good. Her nipples hardened a bit at the sight, and her breath hitched slightly. Seeing these gems, contained... trapped... no, that wasn't right, gems aren't trapped, they're not people. Still, she really liked the look of these gems set in this bracelet, and it made her feel good. There was an erotic thrill to it, strangely, but also...

“Their power belongs to me now. It's just a fraction of what they were once able to achieve, but it's now mine.”

The errant thought caught Beverly by surprise. It was very unlike her, but... she liked the thought. Her mind rationalized the thought away, spinning it into the notion that it was a good luck charm, with a bit of Kyoko's help in prodding her mind to go that route. Soon, Beverly thought nothing of it, regarding the bracelet and its studded precious stones as a one-of-a-kind keepsake and trophy of her accomplishments. And hopefully, future success.

But for now, she needed to wrap up this document. The Rangers' success against a recent Fae-kin was big news, and she needed to help the Rangers along with some positive PR. It was the least she could do for the city's defenders.

“Did you enjoy the story? I may have...cheated a little. Fufufufu~” Kyoko smirks. “Yet another wonderful defeat, yet another wonderful fall into pleasure and perfection~ And this time, a bit of that now exists in the story proper! Yes darlings, I passed that little gift along to the Beverly we're canonically following, just as a bit of fun. And maybe something for me to draw off of~ As I've said, the culmination of these fun bad ends become their own canon, and now... I'm strong enough to pass what is possible outside of the core story into the core story itself! I thank you, dearest readers, for making that possible. Who knows? With enough of these Bad Ends, the main timeline of events could result in them falling for real~”

“Now isn't that a delicious thought~?”


	6. MTR Bad End #6: Kisstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a special Bad End featuring madman1234567890's OC, Margot! A sexy villainess thief with mind controlling kisses? Yes, the Rangers will surely come out on top against such a foe!
> 
> That's a joke. :P

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? A Special Episode With Yours Truly, Plus a Special Guest~

“Welcome back, fufufufufu~”

Kyoko smokily eyes you, that smug smirk never leaving her lips for a minute. What does she have planned this time?

“Well, by the title, you can probably guess that this fun little tale has a special guest. Darlings, could you please bring in the wayward sheep that found her way to us?”

The door opens, and in walks Masami, Toshiko, Rin, Yori, and Setsuko, the kitsune-fied versions of the Rangers who fell to Kyoko in an alternate timeline. But they are not alone, as with them is a young woman with short, slightly messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue plaid skirt and dark blue hoodie jacket with slip-ons and knee-high socks. The young woman seemed dazed, with a heady blush on her face as a soft fox tail from one of Kyoko's daughters was wrapped around her neck to guide her in.

“Ooouuhh~... M-miss Kyokoooooo...~”

“Fufufufufufufu~!! Oh, such a sweet, submissive, eager thing! Why don't you tell the audience what your name is?”

The blush intensifies as she squirms a bit in place, and her eyes dull a bit further.

“M-Maddy...~”

Kyoko turns to you, dear reader, as she cups the increasingly enthralled girl's chin with a hand, making her hum in pleasure.

“Yes. Found her way to me, and she's soooo eager to please~ She'll be providing our entertainment this time around with one of her own wonderful creations! An original character of her making who, shall we say, knows her way around both ends of mind control fun. Let's let this mistress of kisses meet and greet the Rangers, what do you say~?”

“Mmmmhhnngh~” A dopey grin forms on Maddy's face as she MELTS, and Kyoko's daughters titter while whispering sexy things in her ear, guiding her down to her knees at Kyoko's feet.

“It's story time~”

Daily life had taken an exciting turn in Cold Iron since the MagiTech Rangers appeared. While the excitement of having their own heroes was infectious to many in the city, the vast majority of those living in Cold Iron simply wanted things to return to normal. Yet even a desire to return to normalcy couldn't stop inspiration for some in Cold Iron, who saw the Rangers as an opportunity. Through commerce, advertisement, and direct or loose association with incidents involving the altercations between the Rangers and the Fae, they sought to promote themselves or get some limelight in the hopes of greater fame and potential riches. Aside from fan blogs and sites devoted to the Rangers, there were those who were already cosplaying them and creating unofficial merchandise. And for the rest of this group, there was the wistful musings of what could happen. What might happen. What they would do if, one day, the Rangers and Fae brought them an opportunity to make something more of themselves...

Margot was one such woman.

A twenty-something woman with orange-blonde hair and blue eyes, Margot was never much to become the center of attention. Sure, she was pretty, and she had a nice body and outgoing personality, but considering that there were many other women like her in Cold Iron, it didn't help her to stand out. Nor did she really have a drive and enthusiasm for any particular field, save for an interest in cosmetics. She decided that her best bet was to be a cosmetic saleswoman, hopefully making her way up to a managerial position that would allow her to make enough to be comfortable, before settling down with someone with a steady and profitable career.

This wasn't enough, though. Deep down, she wanted to be somebody. She wanted that excitement and thrill of going out into the world, and her choices for entertainment reflected that desire for adventure and notoriety: heist movies, glamorous women, bad ass women of adventure...

Her thoughts wandered to these details again in between helping customers and publicly advertising, as she wandered around inside a cosmetics store in Cold Iron's largest mall, 'Cold Iron Plaza'. It was one of the last big malls in the United States, and that novelty drew people in an age where online shopping reigned. It was that same novelty that helped Margot maintain a good-paying job as an assistant manager. Still, she felt unfulfilled, and looking at some of the expensive jewelry, shoes, and clothing stores within eyesight that flaunted expensive designer clothing that she could never afford, that sense of ennui wasn't going away.

“If only I could break this rut...” she muttered, running a hand through her locks of orange-blonde, which contrasted sharply with the white blouse and powder-blue vest, pencil skirt, and heels. She blinked dully, scanning the crowds of shoppers outside the store with a half-smile on her face to invite looks from prospective customers, and her eyes went over the profile of another attractive woman a couple of times.

...wait, that was odd. Those looked like dog ears. Margot blinked again, and the image disappeared, though the woman did not. In fact, she was approaching her.

“Hello there! Welcome to Valerie's Cosmetics. I'm Margot. Would you like to see our specials, or did you have something specific you were looking for?”

The brunette woman wore a business suit, and sported a lapel pin that said 'RBS' on it. That triggered a memory in Margot's mind: wasn't that that big up-and-coming news and media company? She could have sworn she heard about them before...

“Well... I wasn't sure at first...” the brunette commented while surveying Margot's face. “...but I think I have. Tell me, what's your opinion on the events currently taking place in Cold Iron? You know, the ones involving a colorful group and the entities they're confronting?”

“Oh! Are you a field reporter or something?” Margot smiled a little, getting more animated. “Well... don't let my co-workers know, but I think it's exciting! It's like fantasy movies come to life! Superheroes fighting villains, intrepid fighters, and the enemy twisting fantasies to fight back. It's really amazing how this is all playing out for real.”

“I take it you're attracted to the excitement that revolves around these altercations?”

Margot bit her lip a little as hesitation showed on her face. She briefly looked the woman in her eyes before turning her gaze to the side, missing the moment when the brunette's eyes glowed an icy blue. When she turned back, she had summoned up enough courage to answer honestly.

“...I am. I kind of wish I could see it for myself, instead of on the news. I mean...I don't want to get caught in the crossfire, but to talk to them, share in the thrill.” She couldn't stop herself from smiling now, and the brunette caught that spark in her eye and smiled in kind.

“So the thrill of these events is what calls to you?” The brunette mused, then extended a hand in greeting. “Beverly Holmes, Chief of PR for RBS. I'm on a day off and I decided to do some shopping, but it seems I found something just as engaging!”

“Oh...Oh!” Margot took the hand and shook vigorously. Here was a woman who not only made a name for herself, but got to see such excitement! But before she could ask a question, Beverly interrupted her.

“I'd hate to be a bother, but perhaps you could tell me more about why you find all this so compelling, miss?”

“Margot. My name is Margot.”

“Excellent. Nice to meet you.” she smiled, though it didn't match the glint in her eye. “Please take me somewhere more private so we can speak.”

Her eyes pulsed an icy glow, and Margot's own blue eyes dulled a bit. She gave a nod, turning around to lead Beverly into the back room. Beverly closed the door behind her, and the cameras frosted over as misty fox ears materialized atop her head.

“You're going to tell me everything that appeals to you, Margot. You cannot hide the truth from me. You trust me completely, enough so that you are open to sharing your deepest fantasies that are piqued by the fight between the Rangers and the Fae. Now, tell me everything, hold nothing back, and unburden the fantasies that you've kept locked away in your mundane life.”

The words just tumbled out of Margot's mouth. Her lips wouldn't stop speaking of her ennui, of her desire and obsessions with adventure and excitement, of thrills from doing the taboo. Like grand theft. Intimacy with attractive women. Flashy clothing and being the center of attention. Looking gorgeous and feminine while being an action star. Her mind was numb enough that she thought nothing of telling all this, because she could trust Beverly. She could trust Beverly. She could trust Beverly.

Of course, Beverly wasn't the one in control. Kyoko was, and she was having a blast at finding such a soul that was desperate to lose all her inhibitions. Passing up this moment would be a crime against her very nature as a Fae!

“Stop.” And at that command, Margot ceased unburdening herself. It felt good to listen. The more that she told Beverly, the easier it was to just listen. Because she could trust Beverly.

“Margot, you poor thing.” Beverly cooed, and Kyoko was just about to assert her existence in Beverly's place, but thought better of it. Instead, she eyed a nearby stick of lipstick that was the same baby blue color as Margot's vest, skirt, and heels. Plucking it, she hexed it with an enchantment, and then handed it to Margot.

“I will see myself out. You will stay here, and once I have left the room, you will apply this special lipstick. After applying it, you will say these words: 'I am not Margot. I am not a young woman who experiences excitement and lust vicariously through media and simple fantasy. I am not an assistant manager at Valerie's Cosmetics. I am a thrill-seeker who desires the finest things life has to offer. I desire pleasure. I desire riches. I desire adventure. I desire thrills. With my gorgeous appearance and daring acts, I will be the center of attention, and I will seek out others who engage in thrills to share my desires. I am wanted, desired, adored, and vilified. I am envied, lusted for, and a symbol of my wildest desires, embracing feminine wiles and tools of women to subvert and ensnare the hearts and minds of others, even as you steal their belongings. You are a villainess out of thrilling fantasy, and your name is.... Kisstress.'”

Beverly smiled at that, enjoying the tongue-in-cheek name she had created for the soon-to-be Fae-kin.

“You will repeat this action. Apply the lipstick, then speak your mantra. And again. And again. Until it is reality. Do you understand?”

Now in a trance, Margot gave a soft nod, her palm open and blankly staring at the shimmering tube of powder blue lipstick.

“Good. Have fun, Kisstress~”

Margot's mind didn't register that Beverly had ensnared her, nor that she had set up a timed burn to turn her into a Fae-kin, nor did it register that Beverly was leaving her. All that rested in her brain were the commands. She had to follow them, because she could trust Beverly.

The door clicked, and the command triggered. In a smooth motion, Margot twisted the tube, and the powder blue lipstick glimmered a bit as it was applied with expert motions to her own lips. She lightly pursed her lips together to get the coat even, then began her mantra.

“I am not Margot. I am not a young woman who experiences excitement and lust vicariously through media and simple fantasy...”

She continued, then once the mantra was complete, she applied the lipstick again, making her lips look like a more solid baby blue. Her lips tingled pleasantly, drawing a coo out, and she repeated her mantra.

“I am not an assistant manager at Valerie's Cosmetics. I am a thrill-seeker who desires the finest things life has to offer...”

Another finished mantra, another application of the lipstick. Now she could feel...urges. The urge to show off grew. The urge to share her desires with other comely, adventurous women grew. The urge to thieve for the sake of thrills grew. Her body also began to change a bit, as her generous curves became more voluptuous and her hair grew more voluminous.

A third application followed this finished mantra, and her lips plumped and looked so kissable, so enticing, that all but the most willful would fall to the exotic lips she now sported.

“I desire pleasure. I desire riches. I desire adventure. I desire thrills. With my gorgeous appearance and daring acts, I will be the center of attention...”

Another repetition finished. Her work attire felt tighter. Delightfully tighter, as her curves were enhanced to make her body envious, while having a subtle athletic muscle tone to her abs, biceps, and thighs that hinted at her physical prowess. Another coat of lipstick. Now her lips shimmered with Fae power, the enchantment growing stronger as her lips looked even more irresistible...

“I am wanted, desired, adored, and vilified.”

The number of repetitions was lost on her now, but she felt too yummy to care. More and more, the wild streak inside her became who she was, and she was now breathily moaning as she gave her mantra, licking her blue, enchanted lips. The next application of lipstick was something she wanted, something to indulge in, as her skin began to glimmer with the barest hints of silver and gold specks.

“I am a villainess out of thrilling fantasy...”

Another finished repetition, and now her attire began to shift, while the tips of her ears began to elongate. One more application... one more mantra...

“...and my name is Kisstress~”

Alarms went off in Project Command as the familiar energy signatures of a Fae-kin were picked up. Like those before it, it appeared swiftly and stabilized as a foreign concept was placed on its victim. And just like before, Dr. Bohra was quick to contact the Rangers.

“Team, a new Fae-kin signature has appeared. Mobilize at Cold Iron Plaza. Command will tap into all media activity coming from there to monitor the situation, and I'll apprise you of what you'll be dealing with.”

The Rangers would rendezvous at the mall as transmissions came in through the HUD overlays in their helmets, showing streamed and uploaded phone camera footage. In them, countless mall shoppers saw a woman wearing a sky blue leotard with shaped shoulderpads with sleeves that went to her wrists, and fabric that flared out from the waist into a skirt-like shape similar to a superhero's cape, or perhaps the lower part of a trench coat. The leotard top sported a large cleavage window, framed with orange-yellow trim that was in the shape of lips, with the trim stylishly trailing down to give the leotard a more jacket-like appearance at parts. Her strawberry blonde hair had volume to it, with her bangs flaring to the side stylistically, and the back tied up into a high ponytail to add volume to her hair's look. Rounding out the look was a pair of powder-blue leggings, orange-yellow boots with powder-blue soles, and a sky blue domino mask to conceal her features, matching the full lipstick that was featured prominently on her lips. The oddly-dressed woman glimmered with silver and gold sparkles, her ears pointed at the top, marking her a Fae-kin.

What was unusual for this particular Fae-kin was that she wasn't attempting to grab any of the civilians who cleared away from her. Instead, she was filling bags full of expensive purses and accessories as she cleared out one store, before moving on to another one full of designer-label clothing. By the time she had cleared that out, the Rangers were outside of the mall proper, and that's when security arrived.

“Well, look at you!” the Fae-kin grinned. “Come to stop me from getting my loot? Bring it on, pigs!” She tossed a few powder-puffs, which exploded into a smokescreen of facial powder that obscured her from their sight. It was at that point that the feeds were cut on Project Command's end.

The Rangers burst in, quickly descending upon the store where the altercation was taking place to find the security guards having hazy looks in their eyes and blue lipstick-marks on their cheeks.

“Kisstress commands...we obey...” one of them said in monotone, which was echoed by the other security guards.

“So, we got a name, and apparently, a themed power.” Tina sighed. “This seems like a C or D tier comic book villain we're dealing with.”

“You think they might've been a mousy redhead?” Patricia chimed in. “Or maybe Tim?”

“Shut up, I'm not into western comics!” came the familiar outlandish tone of Katherine's fellow analyst. He was quickly muted by Dr. Bohra.

“Doesn't matter who they were right now. What matters is that we get this under control.” Katherine added. “I find it odd that she's only got the security guards under control, though. Why not go for civilians and complicate the situation for us?”

“Because it's not as fun if there aren't risks involved!” Kisstress grinned from above, and quickly pulled out a nail polish dabber that she swiped at the Rangers, turning the glossy liquid into a large wave of sticky liquid that the Rangers managed to dodge out of the way in time. The mind controlled security guards weren't so lucky, and found themselves stuck in a glossy, tacky trap.

“Okay, so she's got more than kisses.” Wendy growled. “Makeup themed, though? This seems really unimaginative.”

“Oooh, shut up! I like makeup! I like pretty things! That's why I take them!” Kisstress pouted.

“So she's a thief, then. Interesting.” Chetana nodded to Katherine, who was quickly coming up with an idea.

“A gentlewoman thief, a thrill-seeker, a lover of beauty, and a bad-ass besides! I'm Kisstress! And it seems you five have an appreciation for thrilling encounters! You sure don't act like this is your first rodeo!” She pulled out several tubes of lipstick, giving them all a twist as they turned into knives that she threw like kunai at the Rangers.

“Woah, WOAH!” Patricia quickly summoned her warhammer, spinning it to knock the odd weapons away as Chetana brought out her estoc and turned it into its bladed whip mode to assist. More lipstick tube knives were chucked at the Rangers while Kisstress laughed with glee.

“Oh, you girls are good! High marks! But let's see if you can handle this!” She pulled out yet another tube of lipstick, but when she twisted this one, it turned into an elegant blade, and the tube itself grew larger to accommodate being a hilt. Then she charged Wendy, who quickly brought out her bo staff to block the strike.

“Oh, lady, you picked the wrong Ranger to get into striking range with.” Wendy quickly whipped one of the ends of her staff to strike Kisstress upside her head, but the Fae-kin managed to duck the strike and attempt a sweeping kick that Wendy flipped over. The two exchanged a few more blocks and weapon deflections before Chetana tried tying up one of Kisstress's legs, only for the Fae-kin to slip the trip-up at the last moment.

“Good stuff, good stuff!” Kisstress beamed, landing expertly away from Wendy, only for Tina to slide in and slash her midsection with a gauntlet claw. She spun around, slashing across Kisstress's chest, then delivered a kick to the back of her knee that was meant to make her buckle over. However, Kisstress's agility kicked into high gear and she cartwheeled away in time.

“Ow, owie...Okay, maybe I shouldn't underestimate you ladies too much.” Her clothes were unmarred, but she rubbed at her side and chest to favor the blows she took. “But this is a lot of fun! Exactly the kinds of thrills I've wanted to experience! All of you are fantastic fighters, easily keeping up with me.”

She licked her lips suggestively. “In fact... mmmh, all this excitement has me hot and bothered~ No doubt you all are as pretty as you are strong~ I could use ladies like you in my crew~”

“Aaaaand there's the open flirtation, right on cue.” Patricia quipped. “Geez, these Fae-kin have a one-track mind.”

“And I can give you a one-track mind too, cutie~”

Patricia blushed. Damn, why'd she have to have a thing for this cosplay-looking chick now?

“Alright, that's enough of that.” Tina interrupted. “Kisstress. You're obviously not a typical Fae-kin, otherwise you'd have turned as many of these people as you could. While I'm unsure as to why you aren't acting consistent with how the FIF operate, it's clear you're not interested in them.”

“Sharp, aren't you?” Kisstress smirked. “You're right. I only want the loot in this mall, and there's a lot of it. Some cute ladies too, but the loot comes first, and the security guards were in the way, so I just made sure they would clear a path for me.”

“If that's the case, then let's take this outside.” Tina offered. “There's no point in having civilians get caught between us.”

Kisstress looked up in thought, tapping her lips in contemplation with a slight smile. As tempting as it was to have these ladies all to herself, she knew it couldn't be that simple. There was an angle. And she may have found what it was.

“Greenie hasn't attacked me yet, or shown off any special gear. I wonder why?”

Katherine blanched a bit behind her helmet, but thankfully no one gave away that Kisstress was onto their plan to coordinate and hem down Kisstress using Katherine's rifle and Chetana's bladed whip.

“Well, you all are about teamwork, so clearly she has something that would factor into that. Something you five would use to get an edge. Sorry, not happening. In fact, I think I'll play the dishonorable thief and start stealing the wills of these people.” She looked around with a villainous smirk. “Prettiest ladies first, of course~”

“Not happening!” Wendy rushed in, quickly extending her bo staff to try and get a surprise hit in, but Kisstress flipped over and got a couple of quick sword slashes on the Ranger, staggering her.

“Nngh!” Wendy felt off, like the strikes sapped some of her strength and made her slightly disoriented, and that's when Kisstress dropped several powderpuff smokebombs to conceal her and Wendy.

“I wasn't lying when I said I was looking for a new crew~” she purred, tossing more nail polish to stick Wendy in place.

“What is your deal, lady?!” Wendy struggled against the surface her feet were now stuck to, but it left her wide open. Out of the cloud of blinding makeup dust, Kisstress appeared, and struck a pose with a lifted leg as she stole a deep, passionate kiss from Wendy. The helmet offered no protection from the Fae-kin's lips: they were enchanted in such a way that they could penetrate the protection the helmets granted, and her lips phased through, directly smooching Wendy's own. The sudden sensation made Wendy freeze, and the impossibly soft lips and their enchanted lipstick flooded her with pleasure and mindless bliss.

“oOhmmMmhhnn~”

“Uh, what was that noise?” Patricia's question was soon answered, as a flash of blue light occurred, and out from the clouds of dissipating powder strode Kisstress. ...and another figure alongside her.

She sported a visor whose shape was done up in the outline of lips, her eyes and nose obscured from sight but otherwise not concealing the rest of her face. She sported a bodysuit that clung to her curves, showing off a sexy, curvy build with some musculature to it, done up in a similar fashion to Kisstress's down to the color and cleavage window. The right side of her hair was powder blue, while the left side was an orange-yellow, themed after Kisstress's colors. She also sported black lipstick, and her body glimmered silver and gold with the same kinds of elfin ears.

Despite the eyes-obscuring visor, her haircut and profile gave her away. It was Wendy, sporting a sexy smirk that was uncharacteristic of her, not to mention uncharacteristically draping herself around the Fae-kin.

“Mmmmh~ Such a good kisser~ You sure do know how to make a lady swoon, Boss~”

“...dammit, you have no clue how hot I find this, guys.” Patricia murmured, and Tina scoffed at her teammate while Katherine facepalmed. “...please don't let her have heard that...”

“We'll discuss your tastes later, Yellow. For now, we need to focus.” Chetana commented, and stepped forward to deal with the threat of Wendy becoming Fae-touched.

“What do you think, hun? Mellow-yellow? Or Greenie?” Kisstress smirked, slapping Wendy along her rear to pull an excited yelp from her new underling, and Wendy grinned widely.

“Oh, I know Yellow would love to be on the receiving end. But I think Green is a good choice~”

“Greenie it is. You handle your friends, since you know them best.” Kisstress leaned in and gave an affectionate smooch to Wendy's cheek, making her shudder with pleasure as the visor lit up. Suddenly, all sorts of delightful subliminals pounded against Wendy's mind, and her devotion to Kisstress skyrocketed from the enchanted kiss and the mesmeric visor. Tina charged in the split second that Wendy was frozen in place with arousal, but Kisstress threw a few kunai lipstick tubes to slow her down enough that Wendy would be fully prepared for the attack. The Fae-touched Ranger summoned up her personal weapon, now themed in Kisstress's colors, and began an eager back-and-forth with Tina while Kisstress stalked over to the other three.

Patricia and Chetana immediately stepped in to intercept, while Katherine brought out her blaster as a defensive measure. They were prepared for another attempt to trap them in place with the sticky nail polish, or perhaps more powderpuff smokebombs to mask her approach to Katherine, but they didn't expect her next move. Kisstress chose to pull out a new gadget, a mascara brush, and with a flick of her wrist it turned into a whip. In one smooth motion, it wrapped around Patricia's warhammer and pulled it out of her grip, sending it clattering to the side as she rushed in.

“Oh crud...” She was so focused on defending Katherine that she lost track of the fact that they were all targets, and her regret was slashed into as Kisstress hit her multiple times with her sword. Sagging a little as her willpower was cut into, Patricia could only moan in protest and a hint of want as Kisstress dropped more smokebombs to mask the two of them from Katherine's and Chetana's intervention. Embraced by the Fae-kin, those lips soon phased through her mouth plate, finding her lips and smooching her deeply.

“Oh wow... she's really good...mmmhhh~” was the last free thought Patricia had as the enchanted lipstick and Kisstress's power pushed the foreign concept onto her. Thoughts filled her mind of being a sexy, sultry thief, of pleasuring Kisstress and enjoying her soft kisses, of grabbing all sorts of wealth and as many thrills as she could get. She glowed, and her attire and appearance changed to match, with her lipstick becoming yellow. Much like what happened with Wendy, her hairstyle remained the same, but it was colored to match Wendy's new hair colors, a show of her will subverted and service to Kisstress.

“And that's two down. Three more to go~”

“Mmmh, god that was hot, Boss~ I can't wait to share some time with you in bed!” Patricia said eagerly, beaming a wide smile as the smoke filtered away.

“Damn it Yellow...” Katherine growled as Patricia engaged Chetana, her warhammer re-summoned to her hand in her new colors, and Kisstress sauntered towards her original target. Taking some shots, Katherine tried to keep some space between her and the Fae-kin, and she found some success. But they needed to regroup: even if it was three-on-three, Kisstress was a mobile threat with a lot of tricks, and that required multiple people to press in on her. With Wendy and Patricia now her minions, Kisstress had an advantage in being able to better pick off targets.

“Yellow, snap out of it!” Chetana called out, but Patricia was too eager to serve, her arousal and obedience thrumming and pulsing in time with the will-suppressing visor that was set on her head. Chetana could maintain an advantage against her teammate with her chainwhip, but only to keep her occupied, which fit Kisstress's plans. And Tina was having her own difficulties as Wendy kept her on her toes...

More shots fired off from Katherine's blaster, forcing the Fae-kin to evade. With an irritated huff, she threw some sticky nail polish to try and trap Katherine, who dodged out of the way, only for more smokebombs to go off. Katherine put up her guard, expecting an attack to come from anywhere within the makeup powder smoke, but as it cleared she realized that she had foolishly committed the same tunnel vision that Patricia had. Now approaching her were Kisstress, Patricia, and Chetana, who was minionized the same as Wendy and Patricia, but with deep blue lipstick.

The three of them spread out, quickly surrounding Katherine and overpowering her with combined attacks to hem her in, before Patricia and Chetana restrained her. They giggled and smirked, and Kisstress made her move, deeply kissing Katherine through her helmet and filling her with aroused mindlessness. She shuddered and cooed as the Fae magic took her, and with a lewd moan, she soon stood in matching colors to her converted teammates, sporting green lipstick.

“Mmmmh, thanks Boss~ Don't know what I was thinking!” Katherine smiled.

“Well, as the brains, that's no good!” Kisstress teased. “But it's time we wrap things up. We've got the muscle, we've got the medic, we've got the brawler and the comedy relief! But it's time we get the face~”

“Yes, Boss!”

Tina didn't see it coming, having been too wrapped up in the fight with Wendy to do anything about it. Dr. Bohra's repeated warnings to try and disengage were heard, but ultimately fruitless; Tina couldn't get away now, as Wendy went from simply occupying her to deliberately preventing her from making a path through the mind controlled security guards. The one time she almost got away was a moment where a security guard stepped in, tackling her and costing her the brief window she needed.

And now Chetana, Katherine, and Patricia had joined Wendy. Despite her efforts and the rush of power she got from adrenaline and the hope of the other mall shoppers, she was overwhelmed and brought to her knees.

“Time for the full set. Then we can have some REAL fun~” Kisstress taunted, and repeatedly slashed her sword along Tina's body to weaken her willpower and resolve. She was done. She knew it in her heart, and that made it so much easier to give in when those impossibly soft lips took hers, filling her with ecstasy and obedience. She didn't have to worry about it any more. No, she could just enjoy serving the Fae alongside her team, operating to the orders of a new boss.

The visor highlighted Kisstress's curves and supple lips, delivering another blast of enthralling images as all thoughts of her old life vanished. She adored Kisstress, and would gladly serve the Fae now. And...god, her teammates were so HOT. Why didn't she notice this before?

Another kiss on her lips followed, pulling a lewd moan from Tina's red-lined lips as she stood up.

“Mmmhhh~ Boss~ I can't wait for the thrills and fun we'll get into~ It'll be so much better than being a boring old Ranger~” Tina cooed.

“Absolutely!” Kisstress grinned, admiring the set of lovely ladies she now had as part of her crew. “But we need a name... oh, I know! How about you all call yourselves the 'Kissettes'?”

“Hehehe, fun name, Boss~!” Patricia giggled, and the others nodded in agreement.

“Alright! Kissettes it is! So... let's rob this place blind, Kissettes! And if you see any pretty ladies, steal some hearts and kisses from them too~!”

“Yes Boss!”

News reports that evening, and over the next week, would report of the Rangers' failure and conversion into a team of professional thieves. Stealing all kinds of priceless items, information, and the affections and wills of the attractive women of Cold Iron, the city was thrown into disarray as the Fae Invasion Forces soon had the resources to take over the city. Project Command was raided shortly after, and within a month, Cold Iron had fallen... and the rest of the world followed suit as Kisstress and the Kissettes repeated the same Modus Operandi unchallenged...

“Fufufufufufu~ How delightful~ So these naughty thoughts and imaginings were going through your brain, darling~?”

Maddy moaned, nodding as was kissed by Kyoko. The captive human's lips were stained a powder blue, both to taunt her for her kinks and to help her indulge in them.

“Such delightful fantasies~ And now...you're a slave to them, as you are to me~” Kyoko cooed, tapping Maddy on the nose before turning her attention back to you, dear reader. “And I hope you enjoyed this as much as my new hume pet did, darlings~ You're always welcome to come around and submit to me, fufufufufufu~”


	7. MTR Bad End #7: Cheer Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new team is formed and tested, sexy cheerleaders shake their rears and pom-poms, and it all results in a win for the Fae! Come see how it happens! :D

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? More Time With Yours Truly~

Your gaze is immediately arrested by the gorgeous, perfect, sensual Kyoko as she cups your chin.

“Fufufufufufufu~ Well then, let's get right into it. We know why you're here, after all: Rangers need to fail so you can enjoy some fun~ Let's see...”

She ponders...

“Who haven't we covered yet? Well, I suppose we could start at the beginning. What would happen if the Rangers lost their very first battle? Just think of it: a new team, complete strangers to each other, not a bit of training together or in general for what they're about to face... a lack of preparation to safeguard them from a subversion of their wills...~”

She grins, then sighs. “It's not an exciting prospect, narratively speaking, but you're not here for me to tell you the story of the Rangers' battles. You want your kink scratched~ Let's get started, shall we?”

“Oh, and how do you feel about mind controlled cheerleaders? There's going to be a good deal of that here. Pom-poms shaking, short skirts, mantras repeated and praised as they deepen their bonds... it's like they're made to be mindless slaves~ Fufufufufufu~”

Tina and Patricia kept up the pressure, but even with the suits enhancing their combat capabilities, reaction time, and speed, it was difficult for the Rangers to truly press an advantage. Cheer Champion was a tough adversary for the newbie team to face against, especially considering this was their first time working together, and they didn't have a good feel for each other's personalities and quirks yet.

“Oooh, not bad at all! Good hustle! H-U-S-T-L-E, hustle! Gotta impress me if you want to join the team!” Cheer Champion taunted, prompting Patricia to scoff. 

“I'm already part of a team, you ditz! Besides, why would I want to flash so much skin? I never got why cheerleading is even a thing, other than guys just drooling over you!” 

Cheer Champion took it in stride, shaking her pom-poms in taunting ways and letting them sparkle and shimmer a bit. It was a little distracting for Tina and Patricia, especially with the readings they were getting. 

“Pa- I mean, Yellow, focus on the fight!” 

“Oh, we're doing names off our colors? Okay Red!” 

“There you go, you two!”, Cheer Champion cheered. “But I don't take girls on who are big doofy nerds! Stick with AV club, girlie!” Suddenly, Cheer Champion sneaked a kick in on Patricia, catching her in the side before the kick seemed to slide into her chest and knock her back a ways, knocking the air out of her momentarily. 

“Wh...the hell was that?! Shadow Kick?! And who are you calling a doofy nerd?!” Patricia didn't take to the insult kindly, and grew frustrated as she tried to get back to her feet.

“You, however, got what it takes Red! Your friend scrubbed out, but you're on the team!” Tina wasn't sure what the Fae-kin meant by that, but soon the pom-poms hit her rapidly, coating her in fine sparkles that were starting to destabilize her suit. 

“Miss Gutierrez, focus! If you lose your concentration now, you'll be vulnerable!”, Dr. Bohra called out. But Dr. Bohra was just a voice over the intercom, and Cheer Champion was right in front of Tina. More hits came, more flashes of leg and panties, more cleavage, and these stood out in Tina's mind, along with what Cheer Champion said. Then the Fae-kin struck: she struck the sides of Tina's helmet, and it...split in half? And...Tina was glowing...slowly the Ranger suit she wore shrunk away, turning into identical coloring to Cheer Champion's colors, as her dark red hair turned into blue and red stripes to match the University team's colors. Tina was already quite curvy, but as her suit turned into a matching cheerleading uniform, her assets really seemed to pop out. Pom-poms formed in her hands, and a sense of giddiness and pleasure filled her. Soon she was smiling as brightly as Cheer Champion, and the tips of her ears grew pointed. 

“Gotta cheer. Gotta be sexy. Gotta make the humes adore me. Gotta serve the Fae.”

“Aaaaand welcome to the team, Cheer-Tina!” 

“O-B-E-Y! I obey completely!”, Cheer-Tina cheered, moving in concert with Cheer Champion. 

“...oh man...that's bad...”, Patricia muttered, and Dr. Bohra looked a little dumbfounded. Did...one of her strike force just get... 

“...I suppose that's what they mean by conversion.” Bohra commented. “Which means that they're likely trying to do the same to pockets of space in our world... Rangers! We've got the data necessary to isolate and possibly undo the conversion on Miss Gutierrez, but you need to take that data and focus it into your strikes! Believe that your strikes will undo her conversion and it'll happen!” 

“A little easier said than done, doctor...”, Katherine mumbled. “Besides, we lost our leader, and Cheer Champion now has a bosom buddy. We need to get a bigger advantage if-”

“Got all that, Greenie! Let's knock some sense into them! MagiTech Black, ready to striiiiiiiiike!!” Suddenly, a flying kick was delivered to Cheer-Tina, knocking her back, and Wendy spun perpendicular to Cheer Champion to deliver another kick to knock her back too, before landing on her feet. 

“Quick, back her up!”, Katherine called out, and the other three moved to assist her. The battle played out as Patricia and Katherine engaged Cheer Champion, while Wendy was joined by Chetana to deal with Cheer-Tina. Even with two Rangers on each enemy, it was a struggle to gain an advantage against their enhanced agility and reflexes, which fed into the strength of their kicks and punches. 

Wendy would deliver a slam that, combined with Wendy's will pushing against Cheer-Tina, actually made the converted MagiTech Red ripple between her Fae-kin form and her Ranger form. But it wasn't enough to snap her completely out of it, and the Fae-kin form began to reassert itself. 

“Damn, thought that'd work.” 

“It almost did.”, Dr. Bohra commented. “That was a commendable effort, but I believe her will is being suppressed by the cheerleader Fae-kin, perhaps because of some kind of hierarchical effect. Defeat her, and the instability should cause her conversion to become undone.” 

“You heard her! Blue, focus on that chick and get her back to normal! I'll deal with Red!” 

Chetana nodded, feeling the pressure and intercepted Cheer Champion, using her mimicry of Wendy's moves to hold her off just a little bit longer until Katherine and Patricia were able to rush in and assist. The slam that Cheer-Tina received was finally shaken off, and she flipped up to recover and put distance between her and Wendy before engaging in a flurry of parried punches and kicks. “Rah-rah, fight-fight, gonna beat you and make this right! Goooooo Fae~!” 

“Yeah, my girl loves to O-B-E-Y! What's that spell?!”, Cheer Champion called out, and Cheer-Tina responded, “OOOOOOBEYYY~!!” Ecstasy filled her as she gave in even more to Cheer Champion's power, and she started to shimmer a bit more with a dazzle of gold and silver. 

“That's not good...Miss Gutierrez's wavelengths have shifted. She...received a power boost, and the other Fae-kin has deepened her control over her. If you don't win this fight, Miss Gutierrez will wind up a full Fae-kin, and then you'll have to beat them both, not just one.”, Dr. Bohra said over the comms.

“Well, what am I supposed to-ugh! Do! Now she's gone super-slut! I'm just managing to keep her on her toes with everything I've got now!”, Wendy said. 

“I picked up fluctuations when the other Fae-kin gave her that boost. I don't think she can use it on herself, but if Red fully turns, they might be able to boost each other.”, Katherine added. 

“Wait, like buffs? Geez, I wasn't expecting RPG mechanics in this fight!”, Patricia complained.

“No nerdy nerds or ugly gals, just pretty girls who are best pals!” Cheer-Tina taunted as she shook her pom-poms.

“Sexy and tight feels so right! Soon you'll have no will to fight!” Cheer Champion joined in, matching the shaking hips and flashy steps as Cheer-Tina got even more in sync with her.

“Tits and ass, hot and wet, our victory is a safe bet! So chant along, dazzled and stunned, it's time to have some cheering fun!”

The two were now in proper sync, and their magical power burned brightly as they both struck provocative poses, their pom-poms putting out a blinding flash of light that caught the Rangers completely off-guard.

“Uhh...what was that...?” Patricia stumbled a bit, bumping into Wendy and nearly toppling over, while Chetana was on all fours shaking her head and Katherine took a knee to try and reorient herself. The momentary blindness passed in a few seconds, but the brightness overloaded the Rangers' senses.

Dr. Bohra's voice would be heard over their comms as she tried to guide them. “Rangers, be careful! You're vulnerable to a follow-up, protect yourselves!” But her warning came too little too late. Both cheerleaders began to saunter forward, shaking their pom-poms with big grins as they approached the dazed group of defenders. With dance-like steps and choreography, they approached Wendy first, and Cheer-Tina flipped over her before bumping Wendy with her butt towards Cheer Champion.

“You've got pep, you've got style, it's time to not think for a while!”

“Ggh, don't mess with me!” Wendy threw a punch as she staggered lamely towards Cheer Champion, only for the Fae-kin to dodge out of the way. She countered by rubbing her pom-poms in Wendy's helmeted face, letting the glittering sparkles from her weapons of choice dazzle and beguile further.

“Follow along to the beat! C'mon girl, kick up your feet!” Cheer Champion raised her leg to deliver a kick, but it was intentionally slowed and telegraphed to goad Wendy into blocking. She did so, raising a leg to block the kick. Another telegraphed kick followed, and Wendy blocked that with a kick of her own.

“There you go, feel the flow! Don't think, repeat, and don't be slow!”

The Fae-kin continued to telegraph her kicks, increasing her pace a little to push Wendy along with the tempo of her attacks. Cheer-Tina cheered from the side in Wendy's periphery, letting the flashes of gold, silver, and sexy dancing and movements keep her slightly distracted.

“There you go, feel the flow! Don't think, repeat, and don't be slow! If you think or slow down, you will fail, so react fast and let your kicks sail!”

There was a burst of confidence in Wendy as she continued to block Cheer Champion's kicks with her own. Yeah, she could do this. She could match their beat, their pacing. Beat them at their own game. She just needed to react and not delay in matching them. A few more blocked kicks followed, and then Cheer Champion threw a curveball: she tossed her pom-poms to Wendy!

“What?” Wendy caught them reflexively, staring down at the pom-poms in her hands as Cheer-Tina appeared in front of her.

“Match my rhythm and watch me dance! If you watch closely, you'll catch your chance!”

Still dazed, Wendy followed along in her disorientation, following Cheer-Tina's movements with some hip-shimmies, cartwheels, leg kicks, and cheery fist-pumps, all while shaking the pom-poms she was thrown. The swishing of the material that the pom-poms were made of with each movement gave a beat and tempo to her own movements, and she quickly matched them to Cheer-Tina's own.

“Miss Urashima, stop wasting your time dancing and sna-!”

The latches on her helmet were unlocked, and her helmet was swiftly removed, exposing her head.

“Wow, we got a real C-U-T-I-E P-I-E here!” Cheer Champion grinned, and summoned new pom-poms to her hands that she quickly enveloped Wendy's head in. Following along with Cheer-Tina's movements and reacting out of instinct to her and Cheer Champion had slowed her thoughts, making her more vulnerable to the influence of the two Fae cheerleaders. The pom-poms in her ears swished and sparkled, dulling her mind further.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Clear your mind and listen to me!”

She should listen, yeah. There might be an opening she could...could...do something...? Her mind was blanking, and Cheer Champion's influence was growing on her as she was spun around to face the Fae-kin.

“You've got pep, you've got style, it's time to obey me for a while!”

Wendy blushed at the praise, but she felt like things were off...

Cheer-Tina jumped to Cheer Champion's side, perfectly in sync with her movements and cheers. Wendy subconsciously started to mimic their movements as the Rangers finally started to dispel the disorientation from the flash.

“Oh... I'm starting to think normally again...” Katherine moaned, getting back to her feet. “Is everyone okay?”

“Miss Robertson! I need you to grab Miss Urashima right now!”

“D-Dr. Bohra? What's going on?”

“Urashima is in danger of conceptual conversion!”

It took Katherine a moment for what that meant to register, but when it finally did, she whipped around to see Wendy almost in perfect sync with Cheer-Tina's and Cheer Champion's movements. Silver and gold glimmers were all over her body, and her eyes were almost entirely blank to match the smile on her face.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Obey the Fae and give up your will to me!”

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! I Obey completely, so con-trol me!”

“O-B-E-Y! What's that spell?!”

“OBEYYYYY~!!”

A surge of pleasure took Wendy as the pom-poms glowed, the glittering gold and silver sparkles intensifying in their shine and shimmer as Wendy's uniform turned into a matching set of cheerleader attire, while her hair grew a bit in length and the black of her hair turned a vibrant blue, to give her hair the same blue and red theme as Cheer-Tina's did. Her body was enhanced, skin looking soft and supple while her curves were eye-catching. And just like her fellow cheerleaders, her skin glimmered in gold and silver, while the tops of her ears were tipped.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Cheer-Wendy's here to Pa-R-Ty!”

“Too late...” Patricia moaned.

“Okay... three on three... we can still do this.” Katherine tried to sound convincing, even though they had lost both the team's leader and second-in-command to Cheer Champion. She and Chetana were the most familiar with MagiTech after all, and she had an eye for detail. It only made sense she'd take charge of things. “Be careful everyone. Watch their movements, they're agile fighters.”

The three cheerleaders reinforced Katherine's statement by cartwheeling quickly towards the three remaining Rangers, flashing their panties and showing off leg to distract from the strikes that came.

Dr. Bohra called over comms once again with a tone of urgency. “Miss Robertson, I order you to pull out for now! You are at a clear disadvantage! Disengage and regroup, we'll try again when the team has a working plan for dealing with this threat!”

“She has a point!” Chetana said. “Our two best fighters are compromised, and we've struggled with just the Fae-kin herself! As we are now, we can't match them!”

“NNNGHh!” Patricia lashed out at Cheer Champion in a rage, wildly punching at the Fae-kin and missing with her strikes. “I'm not going to turn my back on those two! And I'm definitely not going to leave without making that main skank pay for taunting me!”

Cheer-Tina flipped into the air and landed with both feet perfectly balanced on Patricia's shoulders, quickly hopping off and landing a double-heeled kick into the Yellow Ranger's back to launch her towards Cheer Champion.

“Dorky girls are second-rate! Let's cheer you up and make you great!” After launching Patricia, Cheer-Tina engaged Chetana and Katherine alongside Cheer-Wendy, confident that Cheer Champion had things in hand. Patricia tried to brace herself for an attack from the Fae-kin, but the attacks came in too fast: a lightning-fast kick that knocked her to the ground, followed by being pummeled by pom-pom strikes that coated her in sparkles, all while Cheer Champion flashed her lovely legs, bright smile, and taunting cheers.

“Give up, give in, you can't win!”

“Cheerleaders are great, you're just second-rate!”

“Sexy girls are the best, even better when they're mindless!”

Patricia's willfulness was being ground down with the repeated strikes, flirty moves, and biting cheers. Her self-confidence was waning, and then...

She had a pair of pom-poms in her hands.

“Watch me closely, here's your chance! Get jealous of me as I dance!”

“I'm... not jealous... of you...” Patricia whined. But she was lying to herself: a part of her antagonism towards cheerleaders, E-girls, and a number of other careers and activities women wrapped themselves up in was due to how far they got on their looks and charm. They got all kinds of attention and praise for their looks and sex appeal, even though they didn't invest in utilizing that effort for anything else. Sure, Patricia was definitely pretty, and she used her looks and charm to an extent to entertain, but she felt there was a purpose behind it beyond just being eye candy.

Yet despite that, she had the same desire as they did: to be in the limelight, to be the center of attention, and to be admired. Maybe...she was just trying too hard? Maybe she really was a lot like them...

She didn't notice when Cheer Champion took off her helmet, but the sudden lack of her helmet's tinted visor in her vision caught her a little off guard. Then Cheer Champion gave her a kiss as she moved Patricia's hips in a shimmy, while nudging her arms to take a pose. The kiss was soft, sensual, and beguiled Patricia as a Fae enchantment began to take hold of her. Knowing this, Cheer Champion backed away a bit from the slightly charmed gamer before striking a pose.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Clear your mind and listen to me!”

Patricia did just that, and as she grew increasingly entranced by the sight before her, her body and mind followed the movements and cheers prompted to her. It was fun to dance. It was fun to parade around like this, losing yourself to the rhythm and enjoying the subtle swish-swish of the pom-poms to guide your hips. It was fun to be the center of attention and have the crowd linger on how cute and sexy you were. It was fun to be flirty and open with girls, to entice men and women, and to enjoy the benefits of your fellow cheerleaders.

Her smile grew mindless, and Cheer Champion could see how Patricia was moaning a little as she ground the pom-poms against her thighs and tits while cheering and dancing. She was just about fully cooked~

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Obey the Fae and give up your will to me!”

There was a hitch of hesitation in Patricia's mind, but it was of little concern. She was thoroughly charmed and vulnerable. Blissfully mindless and parroting Cheer Champion's control already.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! I Obey completely, so con-trol me!”

Cheer Champion smirked, bumping her hip against Patricia's, before pulling her in to lewdly rub her crotch. “O-B-E-Y! What's that spell?!”

“OBEYYYYY~!!”

Ecstasy shot through her body as she felt a climax, triggered by her forfeiting her will to Cheer Champion, and the transformation took her even faster than it had Wendy and Tina. Her Ranger uniform shifted and twisted into a sexy, skimpy matching cheerleader uniform, hair dyed in blue and red streaks as she sported the shortest skirt yet with matching five-inch high-heels. She also sported a red choker with blue hearts, sporting a tag that read 'JV Slut'.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Cheer-Patty's here and Sl-ut-ty~!”

“We've got style, we're so cool! I make Patty's pussy drool~!”

Cheer-Patty giggles, posing provocatively as she joins Cheer-Tina and Cheer-Wendy in fighting Katherine and Chetana. Cheer Champion hangs back, though she's not content to simply watch.

“Two-Four-Six-Eight, Fae are gonna decimate! Feels so good, feels so fast, being Fae is such a blast!”

Cheer-Wendy and Cheer-Patty receive the same boost in power that Cheer-Tina did, heightening their pleasure and synchronicity as a team as they quickly overwhelm the two Rangers. Chetana and Katherine are forced to bring out their signature weapons, an estoc and a rifle respectively, though their lack of training with the weapons means they're not capable of doing much other than staving off the attacks of the cheerleaders. All the while, the Fae-touched cheerleaders are rotating and swapping in and out, showing off their bodies as they swish their pom-poms and give their chants.

“You have one chance to make a break for it, you two.” Dr. Bohra called over the communication channel. We've received severe losses, and this will require proper timing. Chetana, Miss Robertson, you need to open fire with your blasters to hold them back as you make your retreat. Police are on their way now. I need you two to retreat past them: those Fae will likely divert their attention to the police, and that will be your opportunity to escape.”

“You mean we're going to sacrifice local law enforcement to regroup...” Katherine's tone was low, but the anger could be heard. This isn't what she wanted, and Chetana bit her lip in guilt. But they never got the opportunity to make their attempt.

Cheer Champion was joined by the other three cheerleaders as they all took the same pose, flashing cheerful, flirty grins before grouping together in a circle. They shook their pom-poms, gyrating their hips as magical energy began to surge.

“Wait, what are they doing?” Chetana was quick to catch the spike in conceptual power, but by the time Katherine had turned to see what the matter was, it was too late.

“Go Team Go! Put on a show! Go Team Go! Ready to blow! One-Two-Three-Four, Four on Two is such a bore! Five-Six-Seven-Eight, a full team is really great!”

Cheer-Patty and Cheer-Wendy posed on the sides, while Cheer Champion and Cheer-Tina were in the middle, all of them pointing their pom-poms at Katherine and Chetana to unleash multiple beams of energy that fired from their pom-poms. The attack came in fast, and multiple beams struck the two remaining Rangers repeatedly, disrupting their focus as sparks of gold and silver flashed from where they struck.

“Miss Robertson! Chetana! Get out-”

Communication cut out as the attack subverted their concentration and confidence. They had been reduced to planning to run, and now the other side was so strong that they weren't even getting that chance. They were too strong... too organized... too sexy...

Chetana and Katherine stood in place, looking dazed and blank as their Ranger uniforms turned into the same cheerleader uniforms as the Fae-touched and Cheer Champion's, while their hair was dyed the same. Yet they lacked the distinctive gold and silver glimmer or pointed ears that the Fae cheerleaders had. Cheer Champion was about to remedy that, though.

“Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Clear your mind and listen to me!”

Pleasure lit up in Chetana's and Katherine's bodies as the cheer solidified their enthrallment, and smiles began to form on their faces as they took ready positions, softly shaking the pom-poms now in their hands.

“Come on girls, what do you say?”

Katherine and Chetana heard the prompt, and being so vulnerable to Cheer Champion's control made them respond.

“O-B-E-Y, good girls obey the Fae!”

“What are you?!” Cheer Champion smiled.

“Good girls!”

“Who do you obey?”

“The Fae!”

“Then it's time to finish tryouts! Everybody with me!”

All the Rangers joined Cheer Champion, posing, shaking their pom-poms, giggling, and in Katherine's and Chetana's cases, feeling their humanity slip away as the conceptual conversion took greater hold of them.

“Alright! Here! We! Go!” Cheer Champion led. “Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Obey the Fae and give up your will to me!”

Katherine and Chetana didn't miss a beat. “Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! I Obey completely, so con-trol me!”

Cheer-Patty, Cheer-Tina, and Cheer-Wendy filed behind them, caressing their bodies with pom-poms and affectionate, lusty kisses to make them feel good for giving in, before joining in with Cheer Champion's chants.

“No more silly humanity, all that's there is plain to see! You're so sexy, you're so hot, you're everything that a hume is not! So let go, have some fun, being Fae is number one!”

“Gimme an O!”

“O!”

“Gimme a B!”

“B!”

“Gimme an E!”

“E!”

Gimme a Y!”

“Y!”

“I dunno!”

They all giggled, posed perfectly to show how much of a team they were now. No thoughts, just blissful obedience and sexy submission to the Fae~

“What's that spell?”

“OBEY!”

The foreign concept took hold of Chetana and Katherine, making them moan and squirm as they gained the sexy glimmer and pointed ears of a Fae-touched.

“Alright girls, one last cheer, then we can turn this place into a perfect place for our Fae masters!”

“Yeah!”

The six joined together, chanting, dancing, posing, enthralling more and more as the police arrived and became spectator zombies while the Fae cheerleaders drew in more conceptual energy. Until...

“We can't be stopped, we can't be beat! Fae will sweep you off your feet! Just give in, it's a blast! The time for resistance has passed! Humanity's lost! Fae have won! The time has come for CON-VER-SION!!”

The energy they had amassed erupted in a burst of light, engulfing the entirety of Cold Iron University in mere seconds. Project Command logged the massive reading, trying to process the shift in the area as it became increasingly clear that it no longer operated under the rules of their reality. Anyone who had witnessed the change would see that the University was now a gleaming white, snow-filled place, with fantasy-styled buildings and a large sign that read 'Court of Winter Academy of the Magical Arts, Trades, and Beauty'.

Within the dome that was now a practice arena for magical duels and the like, the former MagiTech Rangers stood alongside Cheer Champion, all now Fae-kin.

“That was great, girls! Fantastic cheer! And look, all the people who gathered are now a captive audience!” Cheer Champion smiled.

The six Fae-kin looked around, seeing that the zombified spectators had now turned into iced Fae-touched themselves, sporting colors of red and blue.

“Hehe~” Cheer-Tina giggled. “Guess we're keeping the colors, CC?”

“Yep, until the Fae Invasion Forces say otherwise!”

“Cool! Whatever they decide, we'll cheer them on and give them a power-up!” Cheer-Patty grinned.

“But first, time for good girls to do what they do best when they're done cheering!” Cheer-Wendy cooed.

“Yeah!” Cheer-Chetana beamed. “Sexy time! Kissing, making out, fucking each other! Time to feel good!”

“Alright! Hit the showers girls! Let's give the fans a show!”

They strutted off the field, ready to strip and shower and pleasure each other as the Fae Invasion Forces began to mill into the newly converted area. A chant of “Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three! Clear your mind and listen to me!” would be heard as the Fae-kin left the field.

It wouldn't be the last time that chant was heard...

Kyoko grins as the story comes to an end, showing a feed of Cheer Champion's team on a nearby monitor as they give yet another sexy performance to inspire lust and submission.

“Fufufufufu~ Such a shame... the Rangers never had a chance in this story. At least they're now a part of a team that takes advantage of their attractiveness. Such wonderful sentiments, how they gyrate in time with each other, lead by another, chanting and praising the Fae~ It's infectious, don't you think?”

Pom-poms appear next to you.

“Why not give it a try? Chant what they chant, see what it's like to get a bit of a thrill in just letting go and going with the flow. It's just for fun~ Worst case scenario, you get to join them as a reserve member of the FIF Cheerleaders~ Or maybe that's what you really want? Fufufufufu~”

The pom-poms glisten a bit in the light, pulling your gaze.

“Just a bit of fun. You know you want to~ 'Listen, Obey, One-Two-Three~'...”


	8. A Bit of Fun on the Side with Kyoko's Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a quick break from all the Bad End fun and see what Kyoko's daughters are up to, shall we~?

“A Human Falls, a Fae Goes for a Walk”, a mind control/transformation fic featuring  
Kyoko's Daughters, by DrgnmastrAlex

Maddy had endured it for over a month. A month of torturous, constant pleasure and seduction. A month of teasing, a month of edging, a month of being drowned in pleasure and erotic bliss at the hand of the kitsune fae trickster that had ensnared her. It was heaven and hell all wrapped up in a nice bundle, and she wondered how much longer she could hold out before she finally, fully gave in.

Didn't see already give in, though? From that abduction by Kyoko's sexy daughters weeks ago... she could have sworn her fantasies were turned against her, the very characters in that Bad End teasing and taunting her in their Daughter forms. Her lips were stained with powder-blue lipstick, and she was unsure if it was applied to her or if she got it from the smears of those making out with her. And really, did it matter? Her submission was exquisite, and the thought of being used again, of her fantasies being brought to life, of having sexy, dominant women with amazing power tame her even further...

“Aaaahh~”

A delightful shudder passed through her as she gazed at the wall in the room she sat in. Another pulse of pleasure, another soft climax. It was too much for her. She could have sworn her mind had been broken already, trained into being their pet, yet somehow she still could maintain a modicum of thought that carried over from before. Before...

Before what? This was her life now. A pet, a toy of the Fae, to be used for their and her pleasure. Her pleasure came from being submissive and obedient to their whims, which pleased them when they used her. It was wonderful~ It was all she knew, though on occasion she could remember some things...

Her glazed look began to gain vibrancy again as another tremor of pleasure shook her, and she came back to cognition. The room she was in was elaborately decorated, a guest bedroom that spoke of comfort while it stuck to its theme of wintry beauty. Pastel blues and pure whites were the core colors, and the furniture seemed to be made of pure ice. It exuded a chill that, while seeping into the bone, wasn't uncomfortable or painful. Now that she could think beyond her carnal submission, she realized that perhaps, if she wanted to keep some semblance of herself, she should try to leave this place.

“Where is this place, though? And I don't have a clue on how to get out of here...” Maddy fretted. She felt a light dampness in her nethers, and blushed brightly. “Uh...oh boy... something got me really excited...”

With a slight squeak, she moved around carefully to try and find a place to bathe, then a change of clothes, before she left. Although she probably didn't have that much time, she didn't want to be indecent or feel uncomfortable!

“Oh thank god, there's a place to shower...”

More icy pieces of furniture met her sight: a wash basin, an ornate bath tub with silver piping, and a nearby shelf with soaps, lotions, and scented candles. Probably not smart to use those, considering what the Fae did. Then again, being here wasn't a smart idea, but she needed to feel clean and not have feminine arousal slick in her pants.

A quick bath later, and Maddy was out, quickly drying her hair on a fuzzy, soft towel and entering the bedroom with towels wrapped around her. The water from the bath had been cold, but refreshing, and it felt like it actually shocked her into greater lucidity despite feeling a pleasurable chill in her core. Even though it seemed like she was alone, she felt like she should have some modesty here, because... well, it felt like the eyes had walls. Maybe they literally did. She opened the wardrobe, hoping for some normal clothes, or at least clothes that fit her style. She grimaced as she took in its contents.

Kimonos. Lots of kimonos. No sight of underwear. Exactly what Kyoko and her daughters wore.

That thought made another tremor of pleasure ghost through her body, but she shivered it out as best she could. No, she couldn't let herself indulge in that, not if she valued her sense of self. She had to ignore that desire, ignore that insidious voice in the back of her mind that told her to accept the finality of her situation and GIVE IN. Clapping her hands to her face to shake off the desire, she hesitantly grabbed a kimono and wrapped it around her.

“Ah man...I have no clue how to put this thing on...”

As if responding to her need, the kimono spun her around a little, wrapping around her snugly while the obi wrapped tight around her waist. Hairpins found their way into her hair, quickly fixing up her hair to accommodate them into an elegant style, and tobi slipped onto her feet.

“Whoa! Okay, didn't expect that...but I'm dressed! Time to get out of here.”

The tobi took some getting used to, as did the limited range of motion from how snug the kimono was, but she was able to move around well enough to reach the door.

“Please don't be locked, please don't be locked...”

Maddy gave the handle a downward pull, and it clicked open, swinging into the room.

“Yesss! Okay, time to get out of here!”

She got into the hallway, and... there were a lot of other doors around her. And the door to the room behind her had a number. 2354. Down the hall one way was a long row of doors and what looked to be junctions to other halls. The other way was several more doors, and a big window that looked out into a crystal clear night lighting the snow and environs outside.

The view drew her attention, and she approached the window to see a beautiful view: an endless night, light snowflakes falling in the chilly air that landed playfully onto what looked like a number of buildings that sat under a big sign. Its letters were in a variety of languages, but the biggest said 'Glamour Casino'.

“...wait, so I'm at a casino? This must be the hotel side of things, then. But how come I've never heard of this place?”

It was a shame that she didn't have her phone on her to look things up. ...although that might not be of help to her here. She made her way back down the hallway, quickly coming to one of the intersections and finding that they had several vending machines. A whole list of snacks and drinks were there, many of them having some kind of theme around winter or some fantasy creature. Others were more mundane.

“They've got Milky Ways here? And Dr. Pepper? Weird, didn't think fantasy creatures would go for those. Wait, right, gotta leave!”

Maddy moved past the distraction, exploring the uniform hallways until she found what looked to be an entryway to a set of elevators, and along the sides were some doors leading into stairwells. She wasn't sure if the fae used electricity, but she decided not to test that chance and opted for the stairwells. Even if they didn't use electricity and instead used some kind of magic, the likelihood of her encountering fae on the way down the elevator shaft was high.

The sound of echoing steps filled the stairwell as Maddy made her way down. She was confident that she could afford to take a little more time here to not wear herself out, and since she was heading downstairs, it wouldn't tire her out as fast. The sound of her footsteps guided her on for what felt like a dozen floors, before she paused to take a break for a minute and catch her breath. The whole time her ears would be attentive for the sounds of doors opening, or footsteps descending or ascending towards her position, while she noticed that the cold from the bath she had earlier was tiring her out a little bit.

“Really? Geez... wouldn't have taken that bath if it was going to do this to me...”

She took a quick peek out of the nearby stairwell door to see what the floor she was on looked like. The same uniform hallways met her sight, and she let out a sigh as she returned to the stairwell to descent further.

Step by step, the sound of her footsteps reverberated through the stairwell, each sound telling her she was getting closer to the bottom. Each step a beat in a greater rhythm that would lead her to freedom. Her thoughts momentarily focused on what she would do once she reached the bottom: would it be a casino floor? Maybe a lobby with some slot machines? Or kiosks that she could inquire with to find her way around? And what would she do to leave this place? There didn't look to be any cars around...

As her thoughts wandered, Maddy fell into a rhythm with her steps, and the echoing of her footsteps synced with that rhythm, slowly lulling her into a light trance. Step. Step. Step. Step. Each rise of her foot led to a footfall, which made a sound as her other foot rose and did the same. Rise. Fall. Step. Sound. Repeat. A trap had been sprung, causing her to endlessly walk down an eternal flight of stairs, ensorcelled when it detected someone who didn't belong there by sensing their intent. A primal feeling of flight was more than enough to set this magical mechanism off, snaring its prey and informing those in charge of a wayward hume. And soon the enchanted stairwell sensed that its message was received, and it was directed to bring the hume to them.

Maddy wouldn't notice it, but a shift in reality took place that had her now going upstairs instead of downstairs. Thankfully for her legs, it wasn't far, and it soon distorted itself to guide her to the top floor. She stepped out of the stairwell as her trance began to lighten, and her dulled eyes began to recognize that this floor was set up differently than the ones she had seen before. The walls were still following the same color theme of light blue and white, but now they seemed more ornate and regal. The carpet seemed to have some plushness to it, giving under her steps. The exaggeration of her environs pulled her back to cognition as she wandered down the hallway.

“...uwuh? Where... am I? Is this the ground floor?”

Unsure of what to make of her environs, and hesitant to double back to check, Maddy moves a little further down the hallway until she sees that there are doors here. Far fewer than before, but doors nonetheless.

“...something doesn't feel right...”

A light titter of mirth would meet her ears as those words pass her lips, and Maddy's hair would stand up on end. She wasn't alone! Who was here?! She turned to move back to the stairwell, and the answer stood in her way: a woman with pale white-blue skin, voluminous long white hair with some curl to it, wearing a yellow kimono with a slit in the side to show off some of the woman's leg. The kimono covered her shoulders while offering a plunging neckline, and instead of traditional kimono sleeves, the sleeves were down to her upper arms, ending in a bit of poofiness while arm-length gloves gave her an elegant finish. She wore classy three-inch high heels to complete her elegant look.

It was Masami, one of the versions of the MagiTech Rangers who had been turned into a daughter of Kyoko. And one of the sexy fae kitsune who, along with Kyoko, had kidnapped her and whisked her away.

“Oh, look at you, you spoil sport~!” she smiled. “Sneaking away when you were lucid, how could you?! You don't mean to make a delightful vixen feel unwanted, do you~?” She feigns a pout, and flashes of what Masami and her sisters did to Maddy flashed through the young woman's mind. An intense blush took hold of her features as she backed away a little, feeling erotic sensations worm back into her body as it began to yearn for those touches...

“N-n-n-no...! Of...of course not...! I just...wanted to have a look around, is all!”

“Kufufufufufu~” The domineering, haughty laugh made Maddy shudder in pleasure, and Masami's tail swished to display her amusement. “Is that sooooooo~? Then you won't mind if I chaperon you, will you dear? There's many Fae and otherworldly creatures in this place, and they'd LOVE to take you away as their own. We don't want that, do we~?”

Before Maddy could give a reply, Masami grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in tightly. An aura of beguiling cold began to seep into Maddy, aided by how soft Masami was and how her tail curled about her possessively. Erotic shudders and bliss began to return in force, and despite her struggles to stave them off, Maddy's eyes began to lid and glaze as the bliss gripped her soul.

“There we go~ Remembering all the fun we had, all the pleasure~ Come along, silly hume. I'll take you to where we can have some real fun~”

The beguiling, icy, womanly scent, the fluffy, soft fur of her tail, those soft, smooth mounds that Maddy was pressed into... all of it grew to be too much as Masami led her on, and by the time she was led to a suite at the end of the hall, she was cooing in a pleasured daze. Masami would open the door, and inside was a lavish suite reserved for VIPs, of which Kyoko's daughters were most assuredly considered. Lounging inside were the other four former Rangers-turned-Fae kitsune: Toshiko, Rin, Yori, and Setsuko. All turned to see Masami lead Maddy in, and a chorus of haughty laughter met the young woman's ears, stoking the fires of her submission from before.

“Oh, the poor thing~ She's already squirming in need~” Yori chuckled.

“Can you blame her? We really rocked her world. All those torrid fantasies aren't just fantasy, cutie~” Rin added.

“Bring her here, she needs to be taught a lesson~” Toshiko grinned.

“And then some pampering...and some grooming... and...~” Setsuko finished, teasing Maddy as she slid behind her and gently guided her over into the bedroom. The others followed, pawing at her or idly whispering into her ear, heating her body and letting their cold further into her soul. By this time, Maddy felt herself submerged in enchanted pleasure as her resistance was all but gone. Someone set her on the bed, someone else groped her breasts through the kimono, then someone came along and brought out a hand mirror for her to gaze into.

“Your eyes are so pretty when they're blank~”

“You feel such pleasure when you're obedient like this~”

A dulcet moan slipped out of Maddy as her maidenhood fluttered.

“Obedient...yes...I love to feel...pleasure...I love to obey...” she shuddered, and the cold intensified. Haughty laughter and coos of pleasure filled the room as the fae kitsune sampled her arousal and submission.

“Mmmmhhhnn~ Oh, this time it's heavenly~” Yori smiled. “I don't think we could get these flavors any more heady... all that time in the special hotel room we put aside for her really paid off~”

“Sadly, I think you're right...” Setsuko pouted. “And mother would have loved to taste this, she is a connoisseur of such things...”

“Well, mother's not here, so she'll miss out~!” Rin teased Maddy more, pressing the palm of her hand against the human's crotch to milk more pleasure from her. “Since she's at her height, what should we do now?”

“We've been showing her what it's like to serve a fae.” Toshiko mused. “I think it's time she cums her humanity out and becomes a fae, like us~”

“Mmmh, I like that thought~ How would you like that, Maddy?” Masami giggled. “To become a Fae? Perhaps to become our little sister~?”

Surrounded by beautiful, elegant, foxy women, Maddy saw how they held themselves, how their sensuality and confidence made her weak and needy... and then that image of them imposed itself on her... she could be just like them. Elegant. Sexy. Indulging in desire and bliss. Never aging, forever youthful.

She couldn't hold back the moan of want that forced itself from her core. It sounded wonderful~

“I think that's a yes~”

“Let's get started then, shall we~?”

“This will be so easy! We already have your name, we just need to make. A few. Adjustments~”

“Maddy? Who's Maddy? You're [ ]!”

“[ ] just listens and obeys as we make her anew~”

The young woman shuddered again, nodding languidly as her name was taken from her. The sisters got to work, bringing out enchanted makeup, hair dye, and all sorts of things that slowly drained the humanity from their source of fun. [ ] felt the cold seep in even deeper, frosting over her mind and soul as her body visibly softened. Her hair was stroked with love and affection, turning whiter with each brush and stroke. The foundation seeped into her skin, turning it a pale blue-white to match the other fae in the room, while her body was rubbed and massaged attentively to round her out a little bit and make her proportions that much more enticing. All that built up towards a welling of lust and ecstasy, as the human came away her old self...

“A blank canvas for us to work with~”

“A lump of clay to mold as we please~”

“An empty mind that aches to be filled.”

“A body that loves to tease and be teased~”

“No more humanity, no more age.”

“The old you lost in a pleasure-twister~”

“Be reborn, be renewed...”

“As our darling little sister~!”

She opened her eyes, feeling her body sing with delight at being played with by her sisters. Stiff nipples, that shared enchanted cold that they received from their mother Kyoko... all of them looking more like her daughters than their old selves could. Her fox ears flicked a bit, and she smiled as she felt her tail swish in greeting to the others.

She saw herself in the hand mirror, and took a good look: blue eyes, pale blue-white skin, short, cropped white hair that had cute sideburns that hung a bit with her bangs, and reached the nape of her neck. The kimono she wore was lilac with pastel blue snowflakes on it.

“Hello Ayumi. Did you have a nice walk~?”

Ayumi giggled a bit at her sisters' jest, since the root of her name meant 'pace' or 'walk'. She always did enjoy strolling around, and unlike the others, she could never really sit still for long. It was comforting for her, a way to recharge and to scheme up new fun ways of enjoying time with her sisters and mother.

“Hehehe~ I did! Did one of you trance me again?” Ayumi asked, brushing a short bang from her sight. “You all like using the stairwells against me, it's so unfair!”

“Well, that's what you get, little sis~!” Masami chuckled, and pecked her on the cheek. “Let's go check out some of the games. You wanted that skeeball rematch, right?”

“Yeah!”

Ayumi wouldn't lose to Masami again! She had a great idea on how to beat her at skeeball this time! The others would chuckle as Ayumi followed Masami to where the casino's large arcade would be found, enjoying how yet another human fell to becoming a living story~

The End


	9. MTR Bad End #8: Stepfordized (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to Kyoko's daughters tells a lovely story of her previously mortal desires brought to life, as a woman discovers what it means to be devoted to one's work! And wrangles Tina's fiancee into it as a means of conquering the Rangers...

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger!

But What If I Win~? A Unique Episode With Yours Truly~ Part 1

“And here we are again, fufufufufu~” Kyoko's smug smirk returns as she sits down, turning her attention to you, the reader. Fanning herself, she turns to watch as another kitsune enters, wearing a lilac kimono with pastel blue snowflakes on it, her hair cut in a short, cropped style with cute sideburns and bangs that hung down to frame her face and reach the nape of her neck. Like Kyoko's other daughters, she too had pale blue-white skin and white hair to match her ears and tail.

“Ah, Ayumi! Welcome dear, have a seat!”

“Yes mother~” she grinned, sitting down next to Kyoko as her tail wags a little bit in anticipation. Kyoko returns her attention to you with an amused glint in her eye.

“Today's wonderful Bad End won't be given by me, but instead given by my cute little Ayumi. It's a story of her own fantasies from when she was human, involving our dear Rangers! I thought it might be enjoyable to take a break for once and let one of my own emulate me.”

She scratches Ayumi behind the ears, making the kitsune-fae murr in pleasure as her head leans into the scratching. She stops after a bit, patting Ayumi on the head to let her know that it was her turn.

“Ah! Okay. Um...let's see... once upon a time...”

“No, no, that kind of opening is too contrived to do seriously. If you were being facetious about it, that would be acceptable, but you can do better.” Kyoko interrupted.

“Eep, sorry. Okay...” Ayumi cutely scrunched up her face in thought, then smiled slightly as she thought of another way to begin.

“Think I got it. Okay. I always enjoyed the idea of Stepfordization and obedient housewives and hubbies who were happy-go-lucky and fit snugly into their brainwashed roles as dutiful spouses. And Tina and her fiancee, Jaime, are a cute couple. They'd be perfect to get turned into dutiful Fae-kin Stepfords! What if, dear reader, my former self was inserted into MagiTechRanger's story, and the Fae decided to mess with that a bit so the Rangers followed suit? Heehee~ Watch the fireworks!”

Another lovely spring day had begun, with clear blue skies, a fair breeze, and temperate weather. While those within the city of Cold Iron proper commuted and went about their jobs in its metropolitan environs, others who were in the suburbs that were along Cold Iron's fringes went about their careers and business in other ways. Madison Green was one such woman. A brunette with short hair, a cute smile, and bright brown eyes, Madison was typically found working at a home décor store in a small shopping mall. 

Its patrons were your average housewives and mothers who preferred to do their shopping in person so they could browse goods at their leisure, and Madison was more than happy to help them out in any way she could. While she was just a team member of the store, she had taken the time to build her knowledge of its products and be a friendly and helpful face. This made her into a favorite of the stores' customers, particularly those between forty to sixty, who enjoyed talking with her about a variety of things going on in the neighborhood and current events.

“Oh, Maddy, you're so wonderful! It's nice to talk with you! You're a wonderful conversationalist.”

“Good to see you dear! How's the hunt for a nice young man to settle down with? You'd be quite the catch!”

“Madison, you know so much about these products, I could swear you'd be a wonderful home decorator!”

The praise was nice, but at times Madison would feel that some of the topics hit a little close to home for her. She didn't really have time to date, or at least she couldn't find the time because she kept herself so busy. She enjoyed what many of these housewives did, but she felt like she might be a pretender since she wasn't an expert homemaker or someone who devoted herself to that role. Then again, she did enjoy the agency that came with being single. Try as she might to enjoy that, however, she subconsciously pined for someone to settle down with.

“I don't know... I'd like to find someone, but I don't know where to start.” she shrugged one day.

“Oh dear, that's no good! You have to go out there these days and look for a guy! A lot of men your age seem to be a bit more meek when it comes to looking for someone to date. I've heard that many people in your generation are waiting until their mid-thirties before they start looking to settle down!”

“Well, it is a different world, eheh.” She tried to brush that thought aside, but... geez, ten years? Was her generation really holding off that long? Her sister was ten years older than her and still single. Madison didn't want to be in her position, working long hours and feeling the weight of having little to no experience with dating or relationships...

It was then that she saw a couple enter the store: a man and a woman, smiling and talking. They had the obvious look of a couple, and Madison dared to spy if they were wearing rings. Simple bands were on their left ring fingers, informing her that they were at least engaged. The woman had a lovely olive complexion and an enviable body, by the looks of her curves that managed to show through her clothes. Most notable was her dark red hair, tied back in a ponytail, although Madison thought it would probably look better if it were let loose. The guy she was with was a good-looking guy too: a neat beard and mustache, a charming smile, close-cropped curly hair...

A bit of envy crept into her heart at the sight, and a slight pout slipped onto her features as she watched them look around. She caught her expression in a nearby mirror for sale, and shifted her expression to a welcoming smile in time for one of them to approach her.

“Hey, how's it going?” he asked, smiling at Madison and making her heart skip a beat. She really wanted a guy who had that kind of smile... “I was wondering if you could help us with something?”

“S-sure!” Madison nodded. “What did you need?”

“Well, my fiancee and I were looking for ideas for a wedding gift list. We're having our big day later this year and we're a little tight on time, so we were hoping to get some ideas flowing by coming into a few places.”

“Ah...okay! Sure thing. Um, follow me please...” Madison looked at him to cue him that she wanted to get his name.

“Oh, sorry! It's Jaime. My fiancee over there is Tina.”

“I'm Madison. You two make a cute couple, I saw you come in.” she smiled, getting a chuckle from Jaime. She followed along, going over some items that were of good quality while being within a reasonable price range, all the while making pleasant conversation. Madison would lead them around the store for another twenty minutes before Tina had a solid list of items written down.

“Okay... I think that's good enough for now.” Tina commented. “I really appreciate all your help, Madison, it's made the trip out here worthwhile.”

“Oh, I was wondering why you two didn't look familiar.” Madison replied. “Where are you two from?”

“We live pretty close to the city.” Jaime added. “I work out of the house, while Tina is with the National Guard. Though recently she's been reassigned as a government liaison for... what was it, Tina?”

The redhead blinks a bit, hesitating before answering. “It's a position within the city, and my job entails that I work as security. The rest is classified.”

Jaime chuckles, and Tina laughs along a little nervously. “Hun, you always do that! It's like you're trying to catch me off guard!”

“Can't blame a guy for trying!” he smiles.

“So... does that mean you've seen that stuff with the MagiTechRangers and the Fae?” Madison asked. A rapid set of blinks were seen from Tina as she turned to face her, and she quickly shook her head. Perhaps a bit too quickly.

“No, no. None of that has affected my work, though I've heard that some of my fellow guardsmen have been involved in recent efforts to help with the aftermath of Fae-kin attacks.”

That told Madison that perhaps Tina was more knowledgeable about the topic than she let on, but she wasn't comfortable talking about it. She opted not to push further, although Jaime shook his head as he grinned a little bit.

“We really appreciate all your help, Madison. Truth be told, we're a little out of our element.” Tina laughed as she changed the subject. “We're both pretty busy, so we haven't had much time to devote to some of the particulars. This will help us along quite nicely.”

“I'm happy to help, especially if it's a pair that are going to be newlyweds soon.” Madison smiled. “If anyone in your family needs help if they shop here, tell them I'm happy to help them as well!”

That got a big grin out of Tina. “That's really sweet of you!”

“We've still got a few other places to hit, but this has been the highlight of the day.” Jaime commented. “I feel kind of bad getting all this help from you and not buying anything.”

Madison shook her head. “Oh, don't worry about it! It's more important to us that the customer's needs are met. If we get a sale out of it, all the better. But a happy customer means more business coming in, after all. If you'd like, you can provide us your names and e-mails so we can send you information on any upcoming sales or deals.”

“Sure thing.”

After the exchange of information, some more pleasantries were passed between the three before Tina and Jaime gave a final thank you. As they left, Madison once again felt some jealousy at how well the two seemed to get along, and how close they were. Her mind wandered a little bit as she thought about meeting with a man like Jaime, before imagining what could have been if things were a bit different and she had met Jaime and fallen in love.

Those fanciful imaginings were brushed off soon after as Madison got back to work. Her mind was made up now, she wanted a relationship like that. But it wouldn't do to imagine herself in the place of another woman.

Hidden away in a corner, a woman smiled as she watched Madison opine. The illusion faded around her, revealing a Fae Soldier that slipped into a portal...

Madison returned back to her small home that evening. Another day done, another night waiting to be whittled away as she sat down with some reheated leftovers. She was a decent cook and getting better, but she never had the opportunity to really put things to the test. Most of her friends were still enjoying the single life, and due to her sense of dutifulness she rarely went for nights on the town with them.

She propped up her tablet and put on the RBS news stream from earlier in the day, watching reports on the Rangers' most recent battle with the Fae. RBS's coverage of the Rangers' exploits and the chaos that the Fae caused as they subverted the wills of their victims was exciting, although actual footage was hard to come by. Eventually, the news stream moved onto other stories, and soon an ad break played.

“Nngh... guess I'll clean this up quick...”

Madison was about to get up when she heard a “Hello there! You, yes you! Don't get off your couch! We have an important message just for you!” play out over her tablet speakers. Madison looked to see a blonde, long-haired woman wearing glasses and dressed in a white apron with frills on it, wearing what looked like a pretty pale green sundress whose sleeves were a bit poofy and reached to her upper arms. She wore some white lace gloves that went to her wrists, and black strapped heels. A pearl necklace could be seen hanging from her neck, along with dangly pearl earrings that swayed a little bit with her movement. Her hair was done in a wavy style, and her whole appearance looked like she had stepped out of a 50s style magazine.

Most notable were her eyes, which were a brilliant blue, and a lovely yet simple silver band on her left ring finger.

“Feeling down in the dumps because you can't find that special someone?” the blonde smiled. “Does your life leave you unfulfilled romantically? Do you feel like you're trying a bit too hard in life and still getting nowhere?”

Madison narrowed her eyes. She was going through all of that, yes, but what did this odd commercial have to do with that? A lot of people would feel that way, of course.

“I must be going crazy if I think a commercial is talking to me...” she muttered aloud.

“Oh, you're not crazy, and I am talking to YOU.” the blonde smiled brightly. “The daily demands on women have never been greater, and it's just so difficult to maintain your house, go to your job, and still find time to date and meet new people in the search to find someone to complete you. So many women are marrying later and later in their life, all to ensure that they have the stability needed for when they do finally decide to settle down. It's soooooo complicated!”

An audience laugh track plays, and the blonde smiles and waves to the audience behind the camera. Madison scrunches up her nose with how stilted this commercial is. Was this some kind of gimmick ad?

“But I'm here to help! Today, I'll give you the answer you need to solve all your troubles, and achieve your heart's desire!”

“Sounds too good to be true...” Madison scoffed.

“Well, my dear, it would be, if it were anyone other than the Fae making the offer~” The blonde smirked, staring right at Madison. That was impossible, right?

“Okay, this is getting creepy...” Madison moved towards the tablet, only for the screen to suddenly grow wider...and taller... and bigger...

Soon, the screen was as big as the room, and the blonde was standing slightly taller than Madison herself as she walked through the screen into her living room.

“Aaawwahh!! Wh-what the hell is this?!”

“This is your chance to make your dreams come true, hun~” the blonde smiled. “A life as a loving wife and homemaker, indulging in your fantasies, having a handsome husband to cook and clean and satisfy as he works hard to pay the bills and buy you nice dresses and jewelry~ A picturesque suburban couple~”

“That...really sounds like an extreme case of what I want...” Madison murmured. 1950s-style housewives were walking right through her tablet screen and...wait, was that thing she said? “You... said you're with the Fae?”

“That's right!” she smiled. “We Fae are keen to sense the desires of mortals, and yours are particularly strong. That desire for structure, purpose, and routine along with your romantic needs are potent. It'd be hard to ignore such a repressed person!”

“B-but I thought you Fae were invading and trying to turn people into...”

“Into what? Lovely, beautiful, happy people, that's what!” the blonde emphatically stressed. “I assume you've seen how the Fae-kin and Fae-touched act? They're so happy we've liberated them from the mundane, and allowed them to express themselves as they truly wish to be.”

“But the Rangers-”

“Oh, those misguided ladies. Poor things, fighting us at every turn, when they themselves experience bliss on a number of occasions? You think we brainwash people? Dear me, that's so misinformed! We give them their heart's desire!”

“Heart's desire...” The fear and bewilderment was giving ground to a growing intrigue that Madison couldn't deny. The blonde was seeing right through her, explaining things in such a way that she couldn't help but want to know more. And that left Madison vulnerable, as the blonde's brilliant blue eyes drew her in.

“Yes. Your heart's desire. And what is it that you desire the most, dear?”

“I...” A prolonged moment of hesitation followed, but staring into the blonde housewife's eyes made her feel a little dull in mind. Her thoughts slowed, and the question posed to her was so vibrant and filling the forefront of her mind that she instinctively latched onto it, doing what naturally comes when someone asks you a question.

“I... want to have a guy I can love. Someone to share my life with. Someone to make happy, and to have them make me happy in return. Someone who would appreciate the time and effort I put into home décor and... other things...”

“And do you have someone special in mind~?” the blonde housewife mused. Madison's mind was dulling further, falling into those pretty eyes as hypnotic waves mesmerized her.

“Yes... Jaime...”

“Who is Jaime?”

“He's... engaged...”

“Oh dear~” the blonde giggled. “You're pining for someone already taken! How daring! But I promise you, my dear, that the Fae can provide you the means to have your heart's desire. If you want to be a loving, doting wife to someone engaged, we can help you~”

“You...can...?”

“Mmmhmm~” The blonde grinned mischievously. “But you have to give us something in return, dear. Do you know what it is?”

Madison dully shook her head.

“We need your name~ Just your full name. We have to know whose wish it is we're granting, after all!”

“My...name...” Something so simple, and she could have her heart's desire. Something so simple, and she could be happy forevermore. She blinked dully as a smile played across her lips.

“My name...is...Madison Green...”

And just like that, it was taken by the blonde housewife. An image of Madison's dreams taken to excess giggled and gave her a pleasant grope on her rear, pulling a coo out of the transfixed human.

“Not anymore it isn't~” she chuckled. “Shame that I had to use a bit of hypnosis on you, otherwise you could become a full Fae. But starting as a Fae-kin is exquisite, I hear~ Now, let's get started on you.”

She held Madison in place, her eyes boring into her victim as Madison's mind opened up completely to her overpowering will. The human shuddered pleasantly as she was utterly transfixed. Mind stopped, thoughts emptied, a vessel to be filled by the coming concept that would blanket and remake her.

“You are not Madison Green. You are not an employee at a home décor store. You are not an earnest young woman seeking her place in the world, wandering to find companionship and to define your short existence through toil and growing dissatisfaction. You are a lovely young woman who seeks to find her perfect husband, to cook, clean, and cater to. You receive the utmost satisfaction and sexual gratification in serving and being pampered, like a good homemaker from the 1950s would. You love dressing up in pretty contemporary dresses, wearing the jewelry and makeup your husband lavishes you with, having a sunny, disarmingly feminine and cheerful personality, and experiencing unending marital happiness and bliss with your husband. Most importantly, you know you must share this stability and bliss with men and women everywhere, and you will create spaces that will fit them into their proper roles. You are the image of a Stepford Wife, and your name is...”

The next day came, and with it followed errands that Jaime Cruz, fiancee to one Tina Gutierrez, had to perform. While Tina was once again called away on business, Jaime drove around the city for the next few hours, contending with morning traffic and meeting with clients as the day progressed. It was around noon that he received a notification from his home security system, indicating that there was suspicious activity. He quickly returned home, gobbling down his lunch, and in half an hour he was driving down the street towards his house. 

The outside looked fine, and he didn't see any signs of a break-in as he pulled in. He also didn't see any indication of forced entry through a window or sliding glass door. But when he unlocked and opened the door, there were immediate signs that someone was in the house...

The interior of the house was completely different. The more modern décor had been replaced by designs and styles that reminded him of his grandparents' place. The only difference was that the furniture and décor looked brand new, like slices of life from seventy years ago were transposed in modern day. Aside from that, the scent of something baking was pervasive throughout the house, and he made his way to the kitchen to see if the culprit of all this was there. The layout of his house was even altered to an extent, and it took a bit of navigation to find his way into the kitchen, where he saw a woman busying herself with the oven.

“Oh dear me, all these buttons! Ah, there we go! A good 'ol dial and knob!”

He watched as the digital oven seemed to shift and shimmer a bit, with the newer interface giving way to a retro style with dials and knobs. The digital timer on the top squirmed and popped off, turning into an egg timer that landed with an animated bounce on the nearby counter top. From behind, he could see that the woman was dressed in a purple dress, her short hair done up immaculately, which allowed him to turn his attention to both the pearl earrings she wore and the pointed tips of her ears.

“Dios mio... a Fae-kin...” He didn't even realize the words left him, but the Fae-kin turning to greet him with a tasteful smile made him realize his folly.

“Oh, hello honey! I didn't hear you come in! I've been soooo busy tidying up the place and getting a nice apple pie ready for you.” she said, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness and adoration. “You're home very early, though. Did your boss give you the day off?”

Despite the pretty lady before him, Jaime was beside himself with fear and indignation. He knew he needed to get as far away from this Fae-kin as possible, but... she was in his house! This was where he and Tina lived, a place of safety and sanctuary! If even his own home wasn't safe from these invaders, then where else could he go?

“Lady, I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here.” he intoned. “I'm calling the police. If you don't get out before they get here, you're in for a world of trouble.”

The threat caused her smile to waver, and it seemed like she was about to tear up. Despite her being a Fae-kin, she looked completely nonthreatening, and her demeanor was so meek that it tugged at his kindness. The angry look on Jaime's face faltered, and he bit his lip in frustration.

“I'm...I'm so sorry honey... I just...wanted to make you something nice... it's what a wife does for her husband, right...?” The woman was on the verge of tears, and Jaime was at a loss for words. Regardless of how her skin seemed to shimmer with gold and silver sparkles, or her odd attire... Jaime was raised to treat women well. The guilt was getting to him, and he sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

“Okay... just...please don't cry.” he said. “Obviously you're... well, you're not like the other Fae-kin that run around in this city. Why are you calling me your husband, anyway? I'm engaged to someone else.”

He felt something off about those last two sentences. A slight shiver went up his back as his body tried to fight off the foreign concept he had just enticed to latch onto him.

“It's...because I love, adore, and obey you, dear. A wife loves her husband, and a husband loves his wife. I've been smitten with you since I saw you, and your smile is so charming... and you're so handsome. You'd make the perfect husband, and the perfect husband needs the perfect wife!”

Her flattering words further hooked the foreign concept into his mind and body as he felt himself blush a bit. It made the fact that there was a Fae-kin confessing her love to him less absurd and more appreciable. She was quite beautiful too, he had to admit. But he still felt like there was something off...

He looked at her closely, trying to see past the perfect makeup and styled hair, to figure out who this woman was. Maybe he could find a way to return her to normal. But as she sat next to him with a beatific smile, making him feel welcome and wanted, a part of him thought how nice this was. Tina had sadly been a bit reserved since her transfer, and the fact that it happened not too long before the Fae made themselves known made him think there was a connection. She would always change the subject when it came to her new position, and it worried him. He subconsciously pined for the time before all this craziness started, when they were more open with each other and her saying “that's classified” was more a fun jab at how some details were outside of her influence.

His hesitation and desires were too juicy for the foreign concept to pass on, and as he felt those emotions, the aura of the house and the Fae-kin before him began to twist him.

It was then that the egg timer dinged.

“Oh, the pie is ready! Wait right here, dear!” The homemaker Fae-kin got to her feet and minced about a bit as she pulled the piping hot apple pie out of the oven. Its scent wafted over to Jaime, making him feel warm and nice. This was perfect for the concept as it fed and amplified those feelings, turning it towards the Fae-kin and making him want to try the pie even more.

“She seems so happy making it... and fixing up the house... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try some...” he thought.

“Here you are! One slice of warm apple pie, just for you~!”

It smelled heavenly, and looked perfect. The fork was right there, and the temptation to try some delicious homemade cooking was too much. The crust flaked perfectly, and he scooped the piece he cut off into his mouth...

The flavor and texture made him shudder in pleasure. He felt himself grow hard just from that, and that was enough for the foreign concept to fully take hold. He froze in place as his clothes began to twist and shift into a business suit appropriate for the 1950s, while his hair groomed itself into a clean and dapper style, straightening out all the curls. A blissful smile etched itself onto his face as his engagement ring to Tina turned gold, and the silver band on the Fae-kin's ring finger turned gold as well. Finally, his skin glimmered a little bit with a silver and gold sheen as his ears grew pointed at their tops.

“Honey, this is amazing pie!” Jaime exclaimed. “You've really outdone yourself here!” He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, sending submissive shivers down the Fae-kin's body as she felt light arousal take her.

“Mmhm~ All for you, honey~ Oh, we should introduce ourselves to the neighborhood. I'd be happy to help them all out with decorating their houses, and if you think my pie is that wonderful, I'm sure everyone else should try it~!”

“Of course. Let's go together! A Mrs. Green shouldn't be without her Mr. Green, after all!”

“Oooh, you're so sweet~!” Mrs. Green cooed. “You're the best husband a gal can have! Mwah!”

Another affectionate kiss on the cheek followed as the two of them began to gleefully plan to take over the neighborhood. They both peeked out of the front door before closing it behind them, leaving its exterior unaltered. For now...

Tina would have a surprise waiting for her when she returned home...

End of Part 1


	10. MTR Bad End #8: Stepfordized (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 of the Stepfordization Bad End! The team goes to investigate, but Tina goes against Dr. Bohra's orders once she discovers that her fiance, Jaime, is involved! Yet the Fae-kin, Mrs. Green, and her Fae-touched partner are non-hostile? And they want to invite the Rangers... to dinner? Will the Rangers free Jaime and Mrs. Green from their conversions, or is this a Dinner of Doom? Find out in this chapter!

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger! 

But What If I Win~? A Unique Episode With Yours Truly~ Part 2 

The day progressed, with the home of Jaime and Tina showing no change in its exterior and no indication that anything was awry. Neighbors passed by, much like the minutes of the day. Noon became late afternoon... 

But while the surrounding neighborhood saw no sign of Fae activity, Project Command took notice as the clock struck five in the afternoon. An energy signature appeared on their sensors, and Dr. Bohra was quick to make an assessment. 

“...this will be troublesome. Signal the Rangers, and provide them with the coordinates for this mission, save for Red. I need to speak with Miss Gutierrez first.” 

Keying in to the communicator in Tina's morpher, Dr. Bohra established a connection, hailing her and waiting for her to appear on Project Command's holographic display. The line was promptly picked up from Tina's end as she appeared before Dr. Bohra. 

“I've received the mobilization order, Dr. Bohra. I'm currently downtown.” she responded. “Does Command have an exact location for the reading?” 

“This contact is in regard to that, Miss Gutierrez. Among all the Rangers, you have shown a great deal of discipline and prudence in your decision-making. That is why I am apprising you of where you and the others are to gather, and I trust that you will maintain that discipline you have shown in spite of what I'm about to reveal to you.” 

A look of concern crossed Tina's features, which began to turn into one of controlled dread. 

“...this is about Jaime?” Despite the fact that Tina remained composed, her tone betrayed a hint of emotion that Dr. Bohra knew could mean trouble. 

“Maintain, Miss Gutierrez. I am trusting you to utilize your military training now so your emotions don't cloud your judgment.” she warned. “I am uncertain as to whether Mr. Cruz is involved, but the readings originate from the house you and he share. I would advise you to put any potential involvement of your fiancé out of your mind until you have confirmed it.” 

Tina licked her bottom lip nervously, then put on a stoic face. “Understood, Dr. Bohra.” 

“Good. Here are the coordinates that you and the other Rangers are to rendezvous at. Meet them there first. I will then provide directions to ensure that you all are discrete enough to avoid a panic. Regardless of success, it would not do for the public to feel that they are not safe even in their own homes. As such, I want you all to meet in civilian garb first so as to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.” 

“Got it.” 

Dr. Bohra closed the connection from her end, still feeling some unease about Tina despite her composure. People could be panicky when it came to their loved ones being in danger, at times throwing caution to the wind in order to get to them as quickly as possible. While Tina had never given any tangible indication that this would be a concern, Dr. Bohra knew that people could surprise you. It was these thoughts that kept her in a tensed, ready state, anticipating the moment when Tina would disobey to save Jaime, if it came. 

Across the giant display, information flared by as Tina morphed into MagiTech Red. Dr. Bohra let out a slight irritated grunt, hailing Tina as her helmet's feed came on screen. 

“Miss Gutierrez, de-morph now! That is an order!” 

She didn't respond, ignoring Bohra as she used her suit's powers to run at superhuman speeds. 

One of the analysts spoke up, “Dr. Bohra! MagiTech Red's output is reading higher than previously logged! She's running in excess of 120 miles per hour! Calculated time until arrival at signal location is five minutes!” 

“She's going to beat the others there handily.” Bohra hissed through her teeth, and quickly hailed the other four Rangers. “Yellow, Black, Blue, Green, disregard the previous incognito protocol. You are permitted to morph and rendezvous at these updated coordinates as quickly as possible. Red has disobeyed orders and gone ahead of you, so I urge you to use all haste to get there before she does something foolish. Bohra out.” 

Despite her disappointment, Dr. Bohra couldn't necessarily blame Tina for her decision. Love could make people do reckless, crazy things... 

Nothing looked out of the ordinary as Tina arrived at her house, though the sight of one of the Rangers speeding in and coming to an abrupt stop did draw attention from some of the residents. They began to group near her, waving and taking pictures with their phones. 

“Hey, MagiTech Red! Can I get a selfie with you?” 

“Show us some of your moves!” 

Tina turned to them, surprised that they weren't evacuating due to the Fae-kin present in the area, but she realized that it was likely due to them staying inside her house. 

“I'm sorry. I'm going to need to have you all clear out in an orderly fashion.” She pointed down the street in a direction that would lead the civilians out of the area. “There's a Fae-kin in this area. I can't risk you all being present here. Please leave immediately. Rest assured that you'll be able to return to your homes once it's taken care of.” 

Looks of concern crossed the residents' faces as they quickly dispersed, grabbing family from inside their houses and on the street before getting in their cars to leave. There was some mild panic, but it seemed that Tina's words and presence as a Ranger helped to give the civilians some focus. 

Once everyone in the immediate area cleared out, she walked down the driveway to her house. “Good... that's taken care of. Please, Jaime, be safe...” 

As she stepped on the front porch, the door opened... and there was Jaime. His face looked unchanged, and for a moment Tina thought everything was fine. But then she saw what he was wearing: a retro-styled business suit that looked like it belonged in her grandfather's closet, but neatly pressed and looking brand new. His hair was different as well: the curls had been straightened out into a short-cropped and slightly wavy style. Most importantly, his skin was shimmering gold and silver, and she could see that his ears were pointed. 

Tina's heart dropped. Jaime had been altered by the Fae. She grimaced behind her helmet as trepidation made her stop. 

“Well, hello there! I don't think we've met, miss? That's a rather unusual outfit you've got on. I assume you're one of those Maggy-whatis Rangers. You're welcome to come in for a drink! Ah, but please take off your helmet when you do. It's only proper to hang your hat when you enter a home.” 

“Uh...” Jaime's behavior was incredibly odd, even for being converted by the Fae. He acted like a 1950s-style parody of himself. Not to mention that him still being male seemed to run contrary to what the Fae had done before with their conceptual conversions. The fact that he wasn't hostile was a good sign, but she wasn't sure if taking off her helmet was a good idea... 

“If... it's alright with you... I'd prefer to leave the helmet on.” 

He shook his head. “No can do, Miss Ranger. It's improper for a guest to wear a hat inside their host's home.” 

Her fist clenched reflexively. Well, he didn't say she had to remove the entire suit, so she'd still have some protection from Fae influence. 

“Alright.” 

She snapped the latches at the back open, lifting the helmet off to reveal her face as her ponytail fell behind her. Jaime's eyes widened as he saw who MagiTech Red was, but so did his smile. 

“Tina! I would've never known!” he exclaimed as he gestured for her to come in. “Oh my goodness, this is a big surprise! Come in, come in! Let me take your hat for you!” 

Despite her desire to hang onto it, she acquiesced to his request as she stepped in. Once inside, Tina let out a sharp gasp as she took in the house's interior. Everything had changed to a 1950s aesthetic, with a slight wintry theme: the furniture, wall decorations, carpet, wallpaper, even the layout of the house's interior had been twisted from modern sensibilities. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the result of a conceptual conversion of the space inside her house. But why did the exterior still look the same as it did before? 

Jaime would place Tina's helmet on a nearby hat rack, and as it hung there, it frosted over with ice. 

“You can take take your helmet back when you're ready to leave, of course. This way, Tina. It's wonderful to see you again!” 

Clicking her tongue, Tina saw no other option but to follow Jaime's lead and take advantage of the invite. Her eyes wandered as she took in her house's changes, while also trying to see if there was a way to subvert the spatial conversion. She'd linger a little bit behind Jaime as he took her into the kitchen, which shared the same radical transformation. Seeing her home, and Jaime, changed like this made her feel slightly sick to her stomach. It was a blatant violation of personal space, privacy, and the intimacy she and Jaime had. 

“I'll get you some lemonade. You're welcome to have a seat at the table.” Jaime smiled, opening the fridge and bringing out a glass pitcher of what looked like homemade lemonade. Finding no recourse, Tina pulled out a chair and sat down as he opened a nearby cabinet and grabbed a glass. The cabinet he pulled it from caught her eye... 

“...Jaime. That's not the cabinet we keep the glasses in.” 

“Hm? Of course it is, Tina. My wife is in charge of the dishes, and she's always put the glasses in this cabinet.” 

A look of shock and anger crossed Tina's face, and she nearly leaped out of the chair. “Your WIFE? Jaime, we're engaged! We're supposed to get married in a few months, what the hell is this about a wife?!” 

Jaime would shake his head solemnly as he heard her outburst, looking at her in an almost pitiable manner. It was then that Tina saw the gold band around his left ring finger. Their engagement rings had been silver... 

Things clicked into place. The Fae-kin who did this to him and their house must have brainwashed Jaime into being their husband, completely overwriting memories of the time that Tina and Jaime were engaged. Tina's eyes went back to the wedding ring Jaime wore, focusing on it. 

“That's got to be a catalyst for the conceptual conversion on you.” She'd deal with that first, then move on to the Fae-kin. 

At least, that was the plan she had, before she felt a quick sensation of something slipping into where her ears were pierced. As soon as it registered, she felt her body freeze in place with a powerful beguiling cold that filled her, and her mind began to slow over as a magical frost permeated throughout it. 

“Ahh...n-no...” 

A woman walked in from behind her, dressed in a purple dress with short, immaculate brown hair. She sported pearl earrings, black heels, and the obvious signs of being a Fae-kin. 

“Oh dear, honey. You didn't tell me we had a guest!” She moved over to Jaime's side, smiling sweetly as the two shared a kiss. A flare of anger rose within Tina that was quickly put out by the enchanted cold, and her eyes fluttered a bit as the pearl earrings that she now wore worked at her mind. 

“Sorry love. Tina was being a bit unreasonable, but I think your gift should smooth things over.” 

The Fae-kin giggled as Tina's Ranger suit disappeared, leaving her completely vulnerable to the pearl earrings that quickly instilled a foreign concept on her. Pleasant shudders passed through her form as all thoughts of being engaged to Jaime began to frost over, then turn into a powdery snow that blew away. Replacing those memories and thoughts were ones of how to act like a proper lady, how to cook delicious meals, how to clean a house thoroughly and decorate it, and how to best get and please a man. As her self-image shifted, her outward appearance changed to match the foreign concept: her clothes altered themselves, turning into a sleeveless red with white polka-dotted dress with matching red heels. Ruby red lipstick formed upon her lips, and her hair undid itself from a ponytail into a short and wavy 50s style hairdo that was perfect for a single woman looking to settle down. 

“oooohh~” Tina shivered a bit as the conversion completed, and a bright smile formed on her face as she turned her attention to Jaime and his wife, her best friend Mrs. Green. “Oh my, how nice to see you two! I must've lost track of time, Mr. Green and I were just talking about when we dated for a bit in high school. I'm so glad you and he met, though, you two make the sweetest couple~” 

Jaime chuckled, handing the Stepfordized Tina a glass of cold lemonade that she gratefully took and sipped. 

“I'm so happy that there's no hard feelings, Tina.” Mrs. Green smiled. “You're a wonderful friend. Speaking of which, when can we expect the rest of the old gang to arrive for dinner?” 

“Oh? Yes, we should get preparations for dinner ready, then!” Tina smoothly stood up from her chair. “Wendy, Patricia, Katherine, and Chetana should all be arriving in a few minutes. Can't have a book club meeting without all the girls~!” 

Jaime chuckled. “I'll get out of your hair then, ladies, and leave you to finishing up dinner.” 

Mrs. Green and Tina then got to work, the space shifting and fast-tracking their work to cook a hearty, delicious dinner for seven in the span of ten minutes. And as they did so, the spatial conversion of the house, strengthened by Tina's conversion as her memories of owning and living there were siphoned away, gave way to greater changes... 

Nine minutes later... 

“We're almost there, Dr. Bohra!” 

Since Tina went rogue, Wendy took up the role of leader for the team as they all met near where the conceptual disruption had occurred. But as they approached, there was a rapid swelling of energy coming from Tina's and Jaime's house. 

“Readings of the Fae signature has shifted. The spatial conversion has progressed faster than anticipated.” Dr. Bohra responded. “You are to get visual confirmation of the affected area before proceeding with the mission.” 

“That's not going to be too difficult...” Katherine replied. Over her helmet's scanners, Project Command got more accurate readings as the energy signature expanded. “We're in visual range... oh no.” 

The team, and Project Command, saw that the exterior of Jaime's and Tina's house was now completely altered, looking like an icy variation of 50s retro-style houses. Worse still, they could see the conversion spreading outward from the residence, as green grass turned into wintry white-frosted and manicured lawns, while nearby driveways and the sides of nearby houses began to warp and change to match the exact look of the converted house. 

“Woooooow, this is creepy.” Patricia whistled. “Getting some serious suburban conformity vibes from this, not a fan.” 

“Mother, we don't see any signs of civilians.” Chetana reported over comms. “I believe it's safe to assume that Tina directed residents to evacuate the area before going into her house. Do you have confirmation on her status?” 

“Negative.” Dr. Bohra let out a bit of anxiety in her tone. “Her interactions with her fiancé led to her removing her helmet so she could enter, and all visual contact was broken soon after that. Her suit's signature faded not long after. Miss Gutierrez is in there, but it would be wise to err on the side of caution and assume she is a Fae-touched.” 

“Dammit Red, I have to bail your ass out again?” Wendy groaned. “Alright, we're going in. Don't bother talking with them, we're just going to mess the place up and get them back to normal on our terms.” 

The Rangers approached, with Chetana and Wendy summoning their weapons. As they reached the front porch, the door opened. Tina was there to greet them. 

“Oh, it's the girls!” Her wide smile and cheerful tone offset the gold and silver shimmering aura and pointed ears. 

“Well, she's a housewife. A retro housewife.” Patrica said in deadpan. “What's next? My money is on a blonde kid with a bit of hair sticking up in the back popping out of the bushes over there and firing a pebble at us with a slingshot.” 

Tina giggled, waving the four of them inside. “Oh Patricia, you're such a riot! Come in you four. Dinner's getting set up, and we've been expecting you! Oh, but put those silly things away, there's no need for them among friends.” 

“We didn't really need an invitation, but... best to not turn it down.” Katherine added. “She's... not hostile, at least. Going off of the signatures of the foreign concept on her, she has absolutely no offensive or defensive capabilities.” 

“Proceed with caution.” Dr. Bohra commanded. “She may not be suited for combat, but that does not mean that the Fae-kin isn't.” 

Wendy shook her head in disbelief, but was recording the encounter for posterity. “I'm going to lord this over Red for a few weeks when we get everything back to normal.” 

The four of them entered, but when Tina closed the door behind them, their suits and helmets phased out, leaving them normal and unprotected. 

“What is this?!” Wendy growled, wheeling around to face Tina only for another woman to step into the entryway. Tina grinned, daintily moving past Wendy without any concern as she returned to the kitchen. 

“I believe we've walked into a trap.” Chetana grimaced. “Perhaps the most obvious means of this Fae-kin dealing with us, but we didn't have much choice.” 

“Hello ladies. I'm so happy you were able to arrive on time.” the woman in the purple dress smiled. “I'm Mrs. Green. Tina has told me so many wonderful things about you all. How you all do what you can to keep people safe from the Fae, and the spectacular stories of adventure you all are a part of. It's positively thrilling! But there's a problem: the Fae have given me everything I ever wanted. A loving husband that I can cater to and who dotes on me, a means of using my skills in a fulfilling way, and a life that is filled with the joy of friendly company and a happy home. This is what I always wanted, even if the Fae have spiced things up a bit for their own amusement.” 

“Y-you know what they did to you?” Katherine looked incredulous, and Mrs. Green nodded. 

“Yes. Well, they did a bit of 'convincing', but it didn't take much.” she smiled. “And now...well, you're all here! Tina's a wonderful friend once she came around to understanding my happiness, and I'm sure you'll all be great friends too! And someday, you'll all get your own husbands and settle down in loving matrimonial bliss~” 

“Okay...I'm really getting freaked out here, lady.” Patricia looked like she was getting goosebumps from Mrs. Green's words. “That's not the kind of life I really want.” 

“Oh?” 

Mrs. Green frowned cutely, looking a little sad at Patricia's rejection. But she recovered quickly, letting a soft smile form on her face again. 

“Well, perhaps we can talk about it over dinner, and see if I can't change your minds? Oh, but where are my manners... you're probably wondering why you're not in your funny Ranger costumes. Well, there are four rules that guests must follow when they're over for dinner here. First, hats and coats off. It's rather rude to wear traveling clothes when you're relaxing and conversing over a meal, so we don't allow that here. And I suppose that goes for your costumes, too.” 

“That explains why we have no protection, and why we can't be in contact with Command.” Chetana observed. “My father had a rule against cell phones at the table when I was younger, so I can understand how this etiquette could be applicable to our Ranger powers.” 

“Why are you just accepting this?” Wendy turned to Chetana. “We're in serious trouble here! We need to figure out how to put the hurt on this Fae-kin and undo her damn sp-” 

A sudden gasp slipped past Wendy's lips as her eyes went wide. The sensation of pleasurable cold took her, and a light frost quickly coated her body as a blissful moan escaped from Wendy's throat. Before the eyes of the other Rangers, Wendy's appearance changed: the red streaks in her raven hair disappeared as her hair shortened to a more traditional style that fit the aesthetic of the converted space. A dash of blush on her cheeks and ruby red lipstick formed, while her attire altered into a tasteful black short-sleeved dress with white trim and matching heels. Around her neck formed a pearl necklace as the changes completed, her skin shimmering gold and silver while her ears pointed at their tips. 

“How?! What just happened?!” Chetana exclaimed, and an uncharacteristic giggle was heard from Wendy as she smiled at Mrs. Green. 

“Oh dear, that was rather uncouth of me! I'm dreadfully sorry, Mrs. Green. They are your house rules, after all.” 

“It's okay Wendy. I'm just glad you now see things from where I am!” Mrs. Green gestured for Wendy to follow where Tina had gone, and the Stepfordized Ranger gladly did so. She then turned to the three remaining Rangers. “Second, there will be no uncouth language, rude behavior, or threats directed at me, my husband, my house, or anyone one who has joined me.” 

Patricia and Chetana were speechless. That second rule had been broken by Wendy, who... was instantly converted into a Fae-touched. Did that mean that breaking the other rules would result in the same? 

“Third.” Mrs. Green continued. “All female guests are expected to conduct themselves in a ladylike manner. That includes what we discuss, how we present ourselves, and an expectation of grace, femininity, and tone. Speaking of that, Patricia has already skirted the line.” She shot an impish smile at Patricia, whose face quickly drained of color. 

“Lastly, if even one of you is able to resist the influence of this house by the time dinner is over, and avoid breaking my rules, I will undo what changes have been done to Tina and Wendy, plus anyone else who might be changed up to that point, save for my husband. You will then be free to leave the house, and plan whatever you have in mind to undo the influence that the Fae have on me. And of course, you'll always be welcome as guests in this house~” 

Patricia gulped, nodding in understanding. While Chetana and Katherine showed clear signs of apprehension, they too acknowledged Mrs. Green's rules. 

“Wonderful! Then follow me, please. Tina and Wendy should have everything set, and my darling should be absolutely peckish!” 

Nervous glances were shared as they entered the kitchen, where Wendy and Tina waited in demure, attentive stances. Jaime then walked in from the family room, smiling jauntily as he gave a nod to each Stepford lady, who giggled and smiled back. Jaime then pulled out a chair for Mrs. Green as she sat, before doing the same for Patricia, Chetana, and Katherine. Though they hesitated, each one politely followed his lead, and as he lightly pushed each one's chair in, their skin began to subtly tingle with a pleasant feeling. 

Wendy and Tina then began serving everyone with a helping of buttery mashed potatoes, seasoned pot roast, and a side of salad. 

“Be sure to leave some room for dessert!” Mrs. Green chimed. “It's my famous apple pie!” 

“Oh boy!” Jaime exclaimed. “You're all in luck! My love's apple pie is toe-curlingly good!” 

More nervous glances were shared between Katherine, Chetana, and Patricia, but they did what they could to be polite, and once Jaime said to begin, they started to eat. 

“mmmh...” Despite her unease, Patricia found the food delicious. Her vocalization drew Mrs. Green's attention. 

“Yes? Is there something about the food you'd like to say, Patricia?” 

“Oh. Um...” Nervousness took hold of Patricia. She had never dealt with this level of formality and politeness in her life, and it was throwing her off. “I-it's just that... this food is really good.” 

Jaime chuckled. “My wife is a fantastic cook, so I have no doubt that's the best mashed potatoes and pot roast you've ever had.” 

“Y-yeah. It's easily some of the best I've ever had.” 

Patricia continued to eat, as did the others, for another minute. Then Mrs. Green spoke up. “It seems you forgot something, Patricia.” 

Patricia paused, fear apparent in her eyes. “...that being?” 

“You forgot to say 'thank you'~” 

The fear grew rapidly, but before Patricia could react, she too had a coat of frost cover her as cold pleasure took hold of her. A slight shuddering moan slipped out as she was instantly turned for her indiscretion: Patricia's hair turned into a bouffant style, with a tasteful application of mascara joining ruby red lips as her clothes changed into a sunny yellow sundress with dangly diamond earrings and a pearl bracelet, completed with white heels. Her skin glimmered to mark her as a Fae-touched as she gave a dulcet giggle. 

“Oh, how simply dreadful of me! I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Green. Thank you very much for the meal, it's delectable~” 

Mrs. Green giggled. “It's no trouble, dear.” She smiled at Katherine and Chetana, who forced smiles in return as another of their number became Stepfordized. 

Dinner continued without incident after that, though each bit of conversation eased Katherine and Chetana further into feelings and sensations that they were starting to become aware of. A certain softness and more ladylike behaviors were seen among the both of them, and while they avoided having themselves instantly turned into Stepfords, the gradual encroachment of said foreign concept was affecting them mentally. This was especially true of Chetana, as her own history with formality and manners had her beginning to teeter. 

Finally, everyone had finished their dinner, and Mrs. Green reached into the oven to pull out her heralded apple pie. The scent alone was intoxicating, making Chetana and Katherine shiver a bit in pleasure and anticipation, while the other Stepfords grew glassy-eyed as it brought them into trance. The scent only grew stronger when Jaime cut the pie into seven servings, and Katherine could see that Wendy, Tina, and Patricia were sporting erect nipples through their dresses. 

Chetana was struggling now. Those alien thoughts, those demure feelings, all of it threatened to push her over the edge. Only her focus, what little of it remained, kept her from being fully converted. Katherine, however, seemed to be holding on. She knew that Chetana wasn't going to last much longer, but if she could last through this last bit... 

“Let's have everyone take a bite of their pie at the same time.” Mrs. Green smiled. Wendy, Tina, and Patricia nodded mindlessly, saying in unison “Yes, that's a wonderful idea!” 

Everyone took a fork, getting a good forkful of pie. Katherine felt dread creep in, wondering what this pie might do if it was entrancing the Stepforded Rangers so. But she couldn't refuse... 

Almost at the same time, everyone put the forkful of pie in their mouths. The taste was heavenly, with perfect texture and flavor that coated the mouth with melty spiced goodness. That goodness quickly swept through the bodies of everyone at the dinner table, filling them with melty, spiced pleasure and bliss. 

Wendy, Patricia, and Tina moaned in silence as quiet climaxes took them, making their toes curl and their breath hitch in their throats. For Chetana and Katherine, that sinful pie was their undoing, as it coated their minds and cores in a wondrous erotic warmth. They couldn't help but indulge in it, weakened as they were, and the warmth turned into cold pleasure as a quick frosting-over of their bodies led to their conversion. 

Chetana's hair would require the least amount of change, simply gaining some luster while a blue headband nestled in her hair. Ruby red lipstick appeared upon her lips while her clothes turned into a more formal sleeved blue dress, with the skirt having floral patterns on it. Her heeled shoes matched the top of her dress, being a glossy blue. 

Katherine, meanwhile, had her hair styled into a bun, sporting the same lipstick as the other Stepfordized Rangers, and her clothes turned into a tasteful forest green dress with black trim and black heels. 

The holdouts, finally converted, opened their eyes and smiled blissfully as the scent of the pie quickly brought them into a light lustful trance. 

“That pie was delicious, Mrs. Green. We can't get enough of it!” they said in unison, drawing a giggle from the Fae-kin and a chuckle from Jaime. 

“My pie is the best, after all~” Mrs. Green smiled, watching her new friends indulge in erotic sensations and mindless bliss as they ate her pie. “It's made with love, and my love...is a potent aphrodisiac~ Isn't that right, dear?” 

She gave a kiss on Jaime's cheek, who shuddered pleasantly, sporting a tent under the table. “It's true. Your pie is the best, and I can't wait to finish my piece before we have a nice night together~” 

Each bite of pie that the Stepfordized Rangers took deepened Mrs. Green's control, giving them the knowledge to replicate the sinful, addicting pie so they could get their own husbands, all the while ensuring they'd be the best Stepford Wives they could be. Jaime and Mrs. Green flirted and kissed, feeding each other bites of each other's slices as the apple pie was finished, leading to a final shared climax between the converted Rangers. Blissful smiles were shared between the five women as they slowly came out of their afterglow and trances. 

“That pie was wonderful~!” Chetana smiled. “Such a shame that there's only so much.” 

“But at least you've shared your recipe with us, Mrs. Green.” Katherine chimed. 

Wendy began to gather the used utensils and place them on the dirtied plates. “Let us help you clean up.” 

“And please have us over again. It's a delight to chat with such a lovely couple as you two.” Patricia giggled. 

Tina giggled a bit too, smiling sweetly even as Mrs. Green's control directed her actions. “Maybe one day we'll bring over our own husbands for dinner, and share plenty of pie~” 

“That sounds delightful, Tina! You're a wonderful friend, and I'm sure Jaime and I would love to meet your future husband. Isn't that right, dear?” Mrs. Green turned to Jaime, gently stroking his tent and feeling him shudder in pleasure. 

“Of course, love. I'm so happy to be married to you~” 

The married couple kissed as the kitchen was swiftly cleaned in seconds, and the Stepfordized Rangers went out into the world to spread a happy, blissful, matrimonial conformity... 

“...and thus, we come to the end of our Bad End~” Ayumi grinned, rubbing her thighs together in light arousal. 

“Mmmh, very nice, darling~” Kyoko patted Ayumi on the head, drawing happy murrs from the Fae kitsune. “And now that story has its own life, continuing on into a total victory for the Fae~” 

“Hehehehe~ I'm happy you enjoyed it, mother!” Ayumi turns to the readers. “And I think you all had fun reading it too! Did you get turned on? Maybe a little warm in your core~?” 

“Fufufufufu~! Slow down, darling! We still have many more Bad Ends to tell that these delightful readers will enjoy. Isn't that right, dear reader?” 

Another smoky chuckle comes from Kyoko, as this story comes to a close...


	11. MTR Bad End #9: Faetex Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Faetex on the loose and Wendy and Tina under her control, it only makes sense for Dr. Bohra to enlist others who show promise in harnessing their conceptual energy. Such an opportunity is a once-in-a-lifetime experience for a superfan of the Rangers! ...but what if they're not just a fan of the Rangers...?

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger! 

But What If I Win~? An Especially Insidious Story with Yours Truly~ 

“Fufufufu~ You're coming along nicely, darling~ It won't be too much longer now~” 

The reader sees Kyoko chuckling darkly as she comments on something regarding the writer. However, it's just her appearing before the audience at this time. She saunters over to greet you, dear reader, to begin the fun... 

“Oh, darling, you can narrate better than this~” she jokingly chides the writer. “But that's okay. You just let me take over while your brain gets nice and frosty~” Turning her attention to the audience, she smirks. “I have a special tale for you all this time. It regards... admiration. The pursuit of emulating those one holds as their heroes and idols, and an innocent flavor of ambition mixed with the pursuit of ideals.” 

Her grin widens. “And how such things can be tainted by desire~ I hope you're all following the main story thus far. Faetex is a delight, isn't she~? And how she twists the Rangers is delightfully, erotically inspired~ This Bad End will serve as an alternate ending to the next chapter in the main story. What's that? 'I thought all Bad Ends took place after their respective chapter', is that what you said? Well, you're not wrong.” 

Kyoko poses dramatically, laughing wickedly. 

“But sometimes, things align in such a way that exceptions are made, my dearest enthralled audience! Sometimes desires are so powerful, they change outcomes! Sometimes... things just 'click' into place. That is what has happened here. Perhaps because of my machinations~? Or maybe my dear writer and the one responsible for getting this Bad End going are just such delightful, submissive, horny humes that they can't help themselves, fufufufufufufu~” 

“Well then... let's begin. The Rangers are in a bind: Faetex and her new thralls are now running amok in Cold Iron, and the team is down by two. Doubtless that MagiTech Gold will come to aid them, but Dr. Bohra isn't one to leave things to chance. Thus, in this hypothetical scenario, when things are looking dire... she's taken action to bring in a new member to the team.” 

She gives a knowing look at the audience, casually checking her nails while some reading have their thoughts race as to what this could entail, before continuing. 

“Did you think that the current team were the only ones that Dr. Bohra had scouted for? Oh no, far from it, and to think such a thing is to not give the good doctor credit in her preparations and foresight. She has a list of candidates to be enlisted to Project MTR! And besides the five she brought on, plus Gold, this next hume holds the greatest potential to harness MagiTech.” 

A dark smile spreads across her lips. 

“...such a shame, then, that this choice has some unforeseen aspects to her that will play into how this Bad End plays out~ I know you're desperate to see what happens, so I won't take any more of your time. Sit back and enjoy...~” 

Spread out through a college dorm room on the campus of Cold Iron University, the signs of the kinds of fascination, obsession, and dedication to a subject that could only come with being part of a fandom could be seen. Posters and paraphernalia were placed to draw the eye, letting visitors know what its occupant was into: the MagiTech Rangers. RBS had been working with other companies to promote the Rangers, releasing merchandise and even creating a local show called 'MTR Discussion Hour' that was live-streamed over RBS's website every week. And of course, the room's occupant always watched live broadcasts, recordings, and streams relating to the Rangers, be it from RBS or from people watching the action up close. 

Lily Gaultier was a bonafide fan of the Rangers, and followed everything they did. She had made her own vlog with videos and streams where she watched and commented on RBS's 'Discussion Hour'. She also was one of the admins of the 'official' MTR Fan Forum, and managed a private chat server dedicated to sharing information and discussion with other fans of the Rangers. Everything was on the table when it came to discussing them: rumors, theories, what their powers were, and more. Profiles of them were compiled based on their individual exploits, memes spread among the growing fan community, and Lily made sure she was at the forefront of it all. That included the Fae. 

Despite her need for assistance from her friends and fellow fans for the more technical side of running discussion boards and streams, her double major in English and French afforded her some familiarity with literature featuring the Fae. From there, it wasn't too difficult to research further, finding things out about the history of the Fae and their parallels in mythology and folklore. She shared this information on a regular basis, using her insight to comment on the Fae-kin and the Fae-touched. 

However, the Fae did more than interest her. They fascinated her, and their forms lit a fire in her core that she couldn't deny. She held an attraction towards them, delighting in their appearances and how the Fae-kin and Fae-touched embraced their beauty and power despite being forcibly transformed. The more she sought out more information regarding them, the more she felt the need to indulge in the taboo, and soon she shared fantasies on private servers using whatever safeguards she could so she wouldn't be caught. The first piece of Fae-kin fan art that passed by her led to a very intense night of satisfaction, and it made her want more. Thus, Lily was caught between two warring parts of herself: the MagiTech Ranger fan who delighted at their adventures and cheered for their victory, and the Fae fetishist who wanted to know what those who were transformed felt. 

She didn't realize that this afternoon would test her resolve with both desires. 

The first indication for Lily that something was amiss was when notifications on her phone began to buzz while she was in a class. She silently thanked herself for remembering to put it on vibrate, and once the class ended she quickly checked it. What she saw had her dashing off back to her dorm room. 

“Forget classes, this is a big one!” she grinned. “First Fae Soldiers, now a new type of Ranger fighting MagiTech Black? This I've got to see!” 

She was moving at such a breakneck pace that she didn't notice a few black vans interspersed among the other cars that were parked in front of the dormitory. She was climbing the stairs when she looked up to see two men and a woman in black suits with matching ties and white collared shirts. 

“Uh... you three looking for Will Smith? Or maybe Chris Hemsworth?” 

The oldest of the three, a man looking to be in his forties, didn't miss a beat. “If we were, we'd be glorified extras and probably would get eaten or blasted by whatever the bad guy was.” 

“I swear to god, Jack...” the younger male agent sighed. 

“Are you Miss Gaultier? Lily Gaultier?” The woman was matter-of-fact, ignoring the others' banter to get to the point. 

“Um...yes.” Lily nodded. “...did I do something wrong?” 

“No, miss.” The younger male agent stepped forward, flashing a badge to show he was with the FBI, as did the other two. “I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Bentley, and the genre-savvy one is Agent Lincoln.” 

It took a bit of effort for Lily to not chuckle, to which she got a couple of eye rolls. 

“I told you that our boss has it out for us.” Lincoln muttered. 

“We're here because we've taken notice, Miss Gaultier.” Bentley replied, steering the conversation back on track. “We're aware of your activities as a fan of the MagiTech Rangers. You and a number of others following their exploits and the actions of the FIF have caught our attention, and recent developments require that we act on that.” 

Lily felt her throat clench a little, and she had to force herself to swallow. Were they about to spirit her away because she knew something they didn't want her to know? Oh no, what if one of the people she regularly interacted with had done something super shady?! 

“You're not in trouble.” Bentley added. “But you need to come with us before we can discuss things further.” 

“Wait, so... I'm not under arrest?” Lily asked, and the agents informed her that she wasn't. “...then why should I go? You need some kind of warrant to get me to do anything that I don't want to do, that's how it goes.” 

Lincoln steps up, stretching his neck a bit. “Look, Miss Gaultier. I'll be up front with you: the Rangers work with us. Well, not us, but who we're representatives for: the U.S. Government.” 

Ford hissed, “Goddammit Jack, civilians aren't supposed to-!” But Lincoln gave him a glare and continued. 

“It's been that way since the beginning of this mess with the FIF. The Rangers' commander and support team came to each of the Rangers with an offer. One that we're making to you now. So in the interests of your search for answers as a fan of theirs, you should come with us.” 

Lily blinked a moment, then gasped, trying to hold in her excitement. A few seconds later, she had collected herself enough to not completely fangirl out. 

“O-o-okay! Let's...let's get going then! Uh, where am I going?” 

“Follow us.” Bentley intoned, heading down the stairs as Lily followed with an FBI escort. Bentley took one of the vans while Ford and Lincoln took another van, which Lily entered. After getting Lily to put on a blindfold, the three vans would quickly depart, moving in formation as they wound through the streets of Cold Iron towards an unknown destination. Finally, they entered a parking garage, and Lily was allowed to take off the blindfold before being led to an elevator. It descended at what felt to Lily like a speedy pace, and after half a minute it came to a smooth stop. 

“By entering this elevator, you've agreed to not tell anyone anything regarding any conversations you've had with us since we picked you up, and especially not what you see, hear, or are told beyond these doors.” Ford said. “Violation of this agreement will be regarded as a felony, punishable by no less than five years of time in a federal penitentiary.” 

The color started to leave Lily's face. “Are...you're kidding. Right?” 

Lincoln shook his head at Ford while the younger agent snorted in amusement, and the doors opened into a checkpoint. A few words and badge flashes later, and she was escorted further down a hallway, led around a few turns and through some doors, before coming to an impressive metal door with a panel next to it. Ford pressed a button on the panel, and a woman's voice would be heard over the built-in intercom. 

“Authorization, please.” 

“We're here with the Doctor's newest recruit.” Lincoln said. 

“Hm?” The voice was nonplussed, and its owner sounded like it was going to say something else but then paused. A moment later, she spoke again. 

“Alright, come in.” 

What Lily saw when the door slid open was something that no amount of speculation or information gathering could have prepared her for. Inside was a large room, looking like something out of science fiction with the holographic displays, aesthetic design of the computers, terminals, and room's layout, and the crazy-looking cybernetic lines and cool uniforms that people were wearing. Most of the room's fifty-odd occupants were working at consoles or serving as security. But Lily's eyes were drawn to the center of the room and the four people there. 

Three of them looked to be around her age, maybe a bit older. One of them, blonde like she was, looked sort of familiar to her. The other two, a white woman with brunette hair and blue eyes, and an Indian woman with dark, wavy hair and brown eyes, stood next to the first. Across from them was another Indian woman, looking in her forties and a bit shorter than the other three. Her black hair was tied off in a bun, but Lily thought there was some resemblance between her and the younger Indian woman. 

It was obvious to her that the woman in her forties was in charge of the other three. And probably everyone else in the room. As Lily approached with her escort, the older woman turned to them, giving a curt stare at the FBI agents, then Lily. Her gaze lingered on the young woman. 

“...Twenty years old. Blonde hair, typically fashioned in a french braid that reaches to her upper back. Grey-blue eyes. Five feet two inches, one hundred and eighteen pounds.” She was listing off traits about Lily as if she was checking off a list from a profile! 

“Alright, this is where our job ends, Miss Gaultier.” Ford said. 

“Good luck.” Lincoln added. Lily turned to see them leaving, then turned back to look the older woman in the eyes. 

“So, is this the place where the MagiTech Rangers are guided, maybe given their orders?” she smirked. “I had a feeling that something like this existed.” 

“Really? Wow, you must have some skill as an investigator then.” the other blonde said with a grin. 

“She's a fan of the Rangers, Patricia.” the blue-eyed brunette commented. “In fact, she's a superfan.” 

“Oooh... oh geez, I hope she's not a stalker...” Patricia grimaced, causing Lily to scoff. 

“I'm not a stalker! But I am a huge fan of the Rangers. Their exploits, their heroism, how they turn things around... it's a huge inspiration to me and many others!” Lily began to beam a bit. “I've been wanting to meet them since footage of them was streamed fighting Fairy Fabulous! In fact... oh my god! You...you're Pretty-Sha!” 

Patricia blushed a beet red and stared a hole into the floor. 

“We...try not to mention that around her.” the younger Indian woman said. “Despite each of us having been altered by the Fae at some point, that particular escapade was one that Patricia still struggles a bit with.” 

“Wait... so...” Lily paused, then her eyes widened a bit. “...you three are Rangers?” 

“Yes, Miss Gaultier. Patricia Jefferson, known as MagiTech Yellow. Katherine Robertson, MagiTech Green. And my daughter, Chetana Bohra, is MagiTech Blue.” the older woman commented. “I am their commander, and the head of Project MTR, as well as the creator of MagiTech, Dr. Himani Bohra. I am also the one who requested you be brought here today.” 

“Oh my god!” Lily was ecstatic, grinning wide as she finally got to meet her heroes. She made slight squeals of delight, hopping a bit in place before seeing Dr. Bohra glare at her. Despite Patricia's giggling and Chetana's soft smile, Lily forced herself to calm down. “S-sorry. This has been a dream of mine, that's all. ...but where are Red and Black?” 

Dr. Bohra's stern expression gained some stoniness, but it was not directed at her. The other Rangers gained concerned looks as well before their commander spoke up. 

“MagiTech Red and MagiTech Black are currently under the control of a new Fae-kin. I believe this Fae-kin is capable of integrating and assimilating with Ranger powers, causing it to turn the protective suits that Rangers wear against them before turning them.” 

“Oh...oh my gosh...” Lily's eyes went wide in shock, but despite the horror from hearing that... the part of her that found the Fae so enticing, the part of her that grew hot and gummy at the thought of the bliss that people felt when they were turned, that part that brought her nights of sexual gratification as she touched herself to footage of sexy, sultry, powerful Fae-kin... that part started to twitch and wriggle. She redirected those desires, shoving them down as a light blush came over her features. 

“Right now, it's a three-on-three situation.” Katherine added. “The Fae-kin will undoubtedly keep close by to Red and Black. It's been specifically targeting us Rangers using ambush-style attacks and unusual powers to restrain us. With Red and Black on its side, an engagement is not in our favor.” 

“But...what about MagiTech Gold?” Lily asked. “Isn't she with you?” 

“Thus far, she's operated independent of us.” Chetana replied. “She's given us aid twice in the past, but we can't assume she will be there to help us a third time.” 

“Wait a minute...” Lily held a hand up to pause things. “Why haven't you gone out there yourselves? Aren't they going to go after civilians if you don't stop them?” 

“Miss Gaultier.” Dr. Bohra spoke up, commanding the young woman's attention. “I'm certain you have a plethora of questions. However, they can wait.” 

Lily paused, feeling a bit nervous as Dr. Bohra elaborated. 

“I have compiled a list of individuals around Cold Iron who exhibit compatibility with MagiTech. Through their personality and talents, these individuals show promise in utilizing the conceptual power that humanity has at its disposal. Each individual on this list has latent potential that is waiting to be realized, and as a Ranger, they can achieve that power. You are at the top of that list, Miss Gaultier.” 

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her? An honest-to-goodness Ranger? She didn't even realize how wide her grin was due to her shock. But finally, she managed to compose herself long enough to ask a question. 

“If you're asking me to be a Ranger, when can I start?!” 

The expression on Dr. Bohra's face seemed to soften, if only a little. She revealed a device to Lily, handing it to her as the other three Rangers smiled. 

“This is your morpher. It functions as a communications device, allowing Project Command to contact you, as well as to communicate with each other. When you are needed as a Ranger, you must trigger the transformation by saying aloud 'Conceptualize, MagiTech Cyan.' You will become the newest addition to our team, MagiTech Cyan.” 

Lily was positively beaming now. “Oh my god... Dr. Bohra, this is a dream come true, thank you! Oh, I can only hope I'm able to help out everyone like the others have!” 

“That earnestness and your enthusiasm will serve the team well, Miss Gaultier.” Dr. Bohra returned to the central console, turning to the other Rangers and gesturing to Lily to join them. Lily nearly skipped over to stand beside them as Bohra continued. 

“Now that we are at four members, our odds of success have improved. Under the Fae-kin's control, Red and Black have used their altered powers to trap civilians in strange cocoons of the same material as their corrupted suits. I have little doubt that this will affect those trapped civilians. Therefore, I am tasking Miss Gaultier with freeing those who are still trapped before a foreign concept fully takes hold of them. The rest of you are to deal with those who have been converted, as well as attempt to track the movements of Red, Black, and the Fae-kin. You are not to engage with those three until Project Command has accounted for them, and once we have, you are to work together as a team.” 

The Rangers acknowledge their orders, although Lily was still a bit unsure about terms like 'foreign concept'. Dr. Bohra turned to Lily, noting her confusion, and said, “Do not concern yourself with the technical details of our operations at this time, Miss Gaultier. For now, carry out your orders: assist civilians who have not been changed into Fae-touched, and support the other Rangers when your first order is complete, or when you are contacted to provide support. I will have Miss Jefferson join you briefly on how to use your blaster and the enhancements your suit provides before she joins the others.” 

“Got it!” Lily smiled. 

“Good.” Dr. Bohra looked over the Rangers. “I will have you all mobilize in less than ten minutes. Prepare yourselves.” 

As personnel went in and out of the Command Room, one woman slipped out innocuously, having seen Lily's addition to the team and the team's orders. Her jaw was tight as she made her way down the hallway to a nearby elevator that would take her to the city's surface. 

On the elevator ride up, she pulled out a device that was exactly like the other Rangers'. It was gilded gold. 

“I don't know what Bohra is thinking, letting a complete novice on the team. Looks like I've got more things to worry about...” 

With confirmation that the team was cleared to deploy, Lily joined Chetana, Patricia, and Katherine in morphing into their Ranger forms before using their abilities to reach the areas of Cold Iron that had reports of people being trapped in sticky latex cocoons. Chetana and Katherine would split off to deal with a separate part of downtown while Patricia stuck with Lily to show her the ropes. 

“Alright, so you're getting the gist of the enhancements to our physical abilities. We can jump really high, run really fast, take a lot of physical damage and punishment without feeling it too much, react quicker than normal, and hit like a truck. But that's just the baseline!” 

“So...we can do more than all that? I mean, everything you just mentioned is already pretty incredible.” Lily commented. Her suit's design was the same as the others, though her color was a vivid light blue, indicative of being MagiTech Cyan. 

“It is pretty amazing, but yeah! We can do waaaaay more.” Patricia nodded. “We can push those enhanced traits even further, not to mention do stuff like wall running. It's entirely possible that any of us could do stuff like invisibility, or maybe create concussive blasts. The sky's the limit! I think it's just a matter of truly believing in making that happen according to how your mind plays things out.” 

“Wow...” The potential for what their suits could do in allowing them to harness their power seemed like something that Lily would need to experiment with. “Well, you can show me some pointers later. Right now we need to help the other Rangers, and these people!” 

“Yep! Alright, so... bingo!” Patricia paused along a rooftop, prompting Lily to hop back towards her as the more experienced Ranger pointed towards an area a few blocks away. “Over there. I'm picking up energy readings consistent with the Fae. Are you getting them?” 

Lily turned her head in the direction Patricia pointed, and her helmet's HUD picked up the signatures before she noticed anything odd. “Oh! I just got the hit. Uh, can this thing zoom in- whoa! It can!” 

“Yeah, the HUDs respond to our thoughts, bringing up all sorts of data that we can think of, a bunch of different visual modes... well, follow me.” Patricia jumped across the rooftops with Lily in tow. “Oh, and I know Dr. Bohra brought it up, but just to remind you: while we're in the field as Rangers, we're to call each other by our colors. Don't use first names, okay? It's not just to keep our identities a secret from the public. We have good reason to believe that the Fae can more easily convert someone when they have that person's name. It's also likely that having their name makes the conversion tougher to undo.” 

“Yikes... okay, I'll be careful Yellow!” 

They quickly reached a grouping of black cocoons sporting dull shines from where the sun hit them. Patricia immediate tried gripping it to see if she could tear it open, but had no success. 

“Ugh! It's too smooth to grip, and it kind of sticks to your hands...” She turned to Lily as she crossed her arms. “Well, if we can't open them by hand, we're gonna have to use our blasters.” 

“Isn't that dangerous to the people inside?” 

“Not at all!” Patricia said chipperly. “The energy our blasters fire are set at specific wavelengths, so that they won't cause any harm to normal people. Most you could do is cause them to pass out, and that's if you hit them with a few shots. Not that any of us would, that violates protocol. Nah, the blaster fire is meant to affect the Fae, disrupting their energies. It'll disorient Fae-kin and Fae-touched a bit and weaken the conversion, and for the first group, it kind of...um...just makes them disappear? We've used the blasters on Fae Soldiers, and we're positive that they're full Fae, and they kind of blink out.” 

“...you sure you're not killing them?” Lily asked with an anxious tone. 

Patricia shrugged. “Dr. Bohra says that's not the case, and that those soldiers basically get knocked back into wherever the Fae come from. None of them seem to really hold a grudge against us like you'd expect if their buddies did die, so I have no reason to not believe her.” 

“Wow... so our weaponry is actually non-lethal?” Lily pulls out her blaster, and Patricia does the same before firing around the top part of the cocoon in a line. After several shots, the cocoon convulses and bursts open, letting its occupant slide onto the ground. 

“Nice, this one doesn't look any worse for wear.” Patricia quickly connects with Project Command over her helmet's comms. “Did you get that on my helmet's feed?” 

“We have confirmation of your opening up that cocoon, Miss Jefferson. You and Miss Gaultier may proceed with using your blasters to open the rest of them.” Dr. Bohra replied. “We'll continue to monitor the readings from the cocoons, and inform you of any changes in their behavior. Be advised that you are to use caution in firing upon the cocoons with your blasters, and to report any unusual activity or changes that arise. Project Command is currently analyzing the energy of the cocoons and running a city-wide scan to find matching signatures. You will receive additional data to help track the cocoons once we are finished.” 

“Thanks Dr. Bohra. Yellow out.” She turned back to Lily with a smirk in her tone. “See? We've got each others' backs, and Command is looking out for us. You'll do great! Alright, just follow my lead. You take those two cocoons, and I'll deal with these.” 

With a nod, Lily used her blaster to deliver precise shots that disrupted the cocoons, causing them to burst open as the civilians were released from their prisons. Once the last of the cocoons had been dealt with and emergency services were confirmed to be on their way, the two Rangers made their way to the rooftops again. 

“This is where I've got to split and meet back up with the others.” Patricia said. “You've got this! Just make sure you follow the orders you've been given and you'll be fine. Once we've gotten things under control, we'll meet back up and get Red and Black back.” 

Lily gave a nod. “Alright! See you then.” Patricia would take off in a separate direction, and Lily began her search for more of the cocoons. A few pings on her HUD told her that more cocoons were dispersed throughout the area, so she decided to head to the closest grouping. Feeling her body flex and spring with power, and having command of her body's abilities to a superhuman extent made her giddy. This was great! And she'd only get better as she learned to utilize MagiTech even more? It really was a dream come true! 

She touched down, looking over these new cocoons as she lined up to fire some shots and free the person trapped inside. But her gaze lingered a little on the cocoon's surface, taking in the dull glossy sheen and how there were small, infrequent twitches and pulses coming from them. Lily couldn't help but be curious as to what the people inside were experiencing. Were they just unconscious as the cocoons worked on them? Or could they feel that Fae power seeping into them, slowly changing them and preparing them to serve as slaves to the Fae? 

...did it...feel good...? 

Lily forced herself to push past the flare up of desire, and reoriented her blaster to fire into the first cocoon, releasing its captive. She moved onto the second one, and just after letting them free, she heard a woman's voice from above. 

“So they got you on clean-up duty? Good. At least you won't be in the way.” 

The woman's tone was a bit bitchy and antagonistic, and Lily looked up to see a different Ranger. Her suit had many details that differentiated her from the others, most notably a color palette that was predominantly gold with red as a secondary color, and some fire motifs to her suit's design. 

“Are you... MagiTech Gold?” Lily felt a little ridiculous after the question left her lips, as Gold dropped down and quickly slashed her GoldFire Blade across the other cocoons, freeing those inside. 

“I'll let that question pass since this is your first time in the field, and I'm assuming that Dr. Bohra and the others didn't tell you much about me.” Gold remarked. Though she held her sword in a relaxed position, Lily didn't want to chance provoking the lone wolf. “I don't know what she was thinking, letting a complete greenhorn in on a mission with this much on the line. Do you even know the extent of the threat, and how serious things are with Red and Black on the Fae-kin's side?” 

Lily was a bit intimidated, but she wouldn't let Gold get her down. “That's why I'm sticking to my role, until the team is called together. If you're this concerned about Red and Black, why don't you help out?” 

Gold grunted a bit in irritation, and pulled one of the civilians up to carry them towards the street where they could be treated. “Grab them and bring them over.” After Lily and Gold brought the civvies into the open, Gold focused her attention on Lily. 

“You're at least following orders, I'll give you that. I thought you'd be some annoying fangirl who wanted to play hero and get yourself into trouble, but you seem to be taking things somewhat seriously.” Gold said. “Maybe you'll fit in. Maybe this'll be too much for you in the long run. I couldn't say. But you'd better avoid messing up on this mission. There's too much on the line.” 

Despite Gold's irritation with her, Lily got the feeling that she was expressing concern in her own way. It seemed to be more for the team as a whole, but it was something. Lily hesitated to speak for a moment, but she gathered some courage to speak up and press into Gold's motivations. 

“Why are you here? I mean specifically with me? You're obviously not here to just insult me.” 

Gold scoffed and shook her head, turning away. She crossed her arms, tilting her head in thought. 

“...alright. I wanted to get an initial impression of you. See how much of a liability you'd be. So far, I'm not convinced that you won't get in the way. But I do think you genuinely want to help, and you seem to understand that you're not going to be on equal footing with the others just yet. So... jury's still out. Just follow your orders and keep out of my way.” 

It seemed that was going to be the extent of Gold's openness with Lily, as jumped back up to one of the lower rooftops. Lily was content to let her go when Gold let out a shout in surprise, and she quickly rolled off the rooftop to the street as an impact was heard. 

“Dammit! Where were you hiding?!” Gold was looking up towards someone who was giggling in a sinister manner, before turning towards Lily. “Cyan! You need to get the hell out of here now! Report to the others that I've found Black!” 

“W-wait, what?” Lily took a few steps forward only to be met with a warning shot at her feet from Gold's blade. 

“DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND GET OUT OF HERE!” 

“Mmmh, hey Goldy~ Who are you talking to? They're welcome to join in, but I need to personally thank you for saving my curvy ass the last time. If I had lost then, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this wonderful control that has me gripped tight~” 

Was that... Red? Black? Lily couldn't tell from where she was standing, and their voice had an odd digital distortion. Whatever the case, they clearly sounded like they were converted, and though Lily's desires squirmed insistently to see what had happened, she ran in the opposite direction as Gold directed. 

“C-command! Come in! This is Cyan! I just encountered MagiTech Gold, and she's currently fighting Red or Black!” She quickly outlined the location of where she and Gold had pulled those people out, and where Gold was now likely fighting for her life. “I'm currently moving away from the location of the battle, please direct me on wha-” 

Lily wasn't able to react in time as something dropped down onto her, slamming into her back and pulling her to the side into a wall. The impact shook her up a bit, but soon she was moving to get back to her feet. ...except that whatever was on her had her stuck to the wall, and it was quickly wrapping around her. Inky black latex crawled over her body, pinning her limbs in place as it held her to the wall, and sprouting from its mass was a feminine-looking head that angled itself to look Lily in the face. 

“Well, you're a new one. I don't recall you from the memories I pulled from Red or Purple...” 

The look of shock on Lily's face would be unseen by the Fae-kin, but it was there all the same. It had no mouth, so how was it talking? Yet despite these thoughts, a sense of erotic anticipation crept in as she helplessly squirmed against her captor. 

“...Purple? Wait, where's Black?” 

“Ah...” The liquid latex slimegirl giggled a bit, tightening herself around Lily's body to grope and caress her ass and breasts. “If you mean Wendy, then she's my lovely MagiLatex Purple now~ In fact, she should be fighting Gold at this moment. I'm sure your partner will enjoy the surprises Purple has in store for her~” 

“You... changed her...?” 

Though the idea of Wendy being altered by this Fae-kin should horrify her... should inspire her to resist... she felt her womanhood tremble, and a soft sigh of desire betrayed her arousal. All at once, her fantasies about the Fae, about those converted and made into beautiful, obedient, and impossibly sexy servants caused a fire of lust to flare in her core. That taboo need weakened her resolve, allowing Faetex to assimilate with her suit at a much faster pace than when she had done so with Tina and Wendy. 

“Oooh? Ooohhh~ You naughty thing~” Faetex squeezed tighter, rubbing against Lily's sex and breasts and tightening around her ass. “You're turned on by this! Oh my, I didn't think I'd get such a prize!” 

“Wh...n-no, that's not...” 

“Ssshhh, don't stammer, sweetie, I can feel your body responding to me, wanting my touches. Even now, your suit is deeper under my control than you'd think. You want this~” 

To press her point, Faetex had the errors and warnings swirl and turn into a spiral, feeding her tainted conceptual energy and drawing her gaze into its center just like with Tina and Wendy before her. 

“You're not struggling to get free... you're struggling because it feels good and plays into your fantasies. Don't lie, hun. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of. As soon as I was wrapped around you, I cut the link between your helmet's feed and connection with Project Command. No one else can see what we're doing.” 

A spike of panic rose in Lily, but at the same time, her desire shot ever higher. Her subconscious took in those words, wanting to believe them, desperate to indulge in what seemed forbidden yet fascinating. Lily's resistance sank further, and Faetex soon had almost complete control over her suit. 

“Nothing...to be ashamed of...?” Lily moaned, feeling her suit tightening against her, hugging her more intimately as she gazed into the spiral... losing herself... wanting to lose herself. 

She felt her mind lurch as that want pulled her in further into a trance, and Faetex took over her suit completely. 

“Speak your full name to register user.” 

“L-Lily...Gaultier~” 

“Now your suit is me~ Ohhhh... Lily. Lily, dear, you're getting so wet~ I didn't realize you were such a slut for this~!” Faetex giggled, drawing a small, blissful smile from the new Ranger. “Mmmh, well, I suppose a Fae stan can also be a Ranger stan! But we know where your true loyalties lie, don't we Lily?” 

“Hhauuuh~” The fledgling Ranger shuddered in bliss as Faetex posed her, flaunting her control over Lily and feeding into the human's need to give in. Sensing how easy it was to take Lily this far, Faetex began to feed the necessary obedience protocols to prepare her prize for the next step. 

“Obey. Obedience is bliss. Obedience is pleasure. When you Obey, you are rewarded with pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness. Pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness is the natural state of all who Obey. Pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness compel you to Obey. What you feel now, what you experience, is pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness. Thus, it is only natural that you Obey. Obey~” 

“Oooohhhhbeeeyyy~ Obedience is...blissssss~ Obedience is pleasurrrre~” 

Lily's hips began to buck against Faetex's prods and ministrations at her sex. Her eyes soon became engulfed in the spiral, glazing over entirely as she gave herself in to the indoctrinating mantra. 

“You Obey completely, Lily~” Faetex intoned. 

“I Obey completely~” she sighed, smiling widely. 

“You Obey me, your Mistress Faetex, completely~” 

“I Obey you completely, Mistress Faetex~” 

“Then let's get you at attention, dear~” Faetex giggled, and Lily willingly, smoothly stood ramrod straight as pleasure flooded her body and mind. “Such an eager slut, giving into me so easily. I think that deserves a reward!” 

Soft hisses and coos of pleasure slipped out of Lily as the glossy black second skin completely covering her began to alter her to its liking. Sensitivity shot through the roof, while her body's proportions were altered to make her a walking fetish model. F cup breasts, wide, exaggerated hips, thighs, and ass, a waspish waist, and slender arms and lower legs. 

“But that's not the best part, Lily~ Here comes the best part~” 

Lily would feel that tainted, assimilated conceptual energy flood into her further, supercharging the foreign concept placed on her and her suit as she was altered. When Faetex was finished, she pulled away, but instead of inky black, there was glossy white latex to contrast the light cyan armoring that matched what Red and Purple wore, alongside glowing cyan cybernetic lines to emphasize her cameltoe, nipples, and breasts. Her facemask was different too, being an aesthetically pleasing snow white in color, while her blonde hair was let loose with cyan streaks. Inside the facemask, Lily's lips were adorned with glossy, rubbery cyan lipstick, pulsing with the power of her mistress to invigorate her with an everlasting kiss. Her skin also seemed to have an odd glimmer to it... 

The facemask soon sported glowing cyan dots to indicate that the converted Ranger's programming was loading, then “Programming Accepted” appeared, followed by “MagiLatex Cyan Active”. Cyan blue digital lips would appear on the facemask. The lustful drone, still mindless, listed off her programming before Faetex activated her personality matrix. 

“mMMhhh~” The earnest young woman was gone, replaced with a sexually suggestive, erotic and dominant woman who desired to whet her appetites. 

“Mistress...thank you~” MagiLatex Cyan said breathily. “Mmm, my cunny is positively gushing at the thought of making more of those cute little Rangers yours~” She sauntered over with an exaggerated feminine allure, catching the sound of combat between Gold and MagiLatex Purple. “She was such a bitch... I think I'd like to make an example of her. With your permission, Mistress~” 

Faetex giggled. “You may proceed, Cyan~” 

The fight between Gold and Purple had been harsh on the lone wolf. Despite Cyan seemingly having gotten away, Gold still had a bit of concern nagging at the back of her head, and it contributed to more than a few close calls. Wendy as Purple had a number of surprises, but Gold's GoldFire powers had been helpful in preventing catastrophe. As long as she had a hand on her blade, she could beat Wendy's altered powers. 

That was until an absurdly curvaceous feminine figure in white and light blue appeared, and immediately shot a wave of sticky white latex-like fluid from her arms at Gold. The untainted Ranger barely got away from the attack, only for more sticky black shots from Purple to hit her foot and pin her in place. Then came a figure alongside the white and light blue one that looked like she was made out of pure latex, bubbling and sliding along the ground as her arms shot forward and wrapped around Gold's arm. Almost immediately, she felt her connection with the sword weaken. 

“No! What the hell is this?!” 

Purple chuckled smokily, joining with Cyan as they then coated Gold in black and white latex. The enchanted material solidified, answering Faetex's will to sever Gold's link with Project Command as the Fae construct slid over the captive Ranger. 

“And just like that, it's over. Good work girls~” the slimegirl chuckled. “Purple, go join Red and seek out the other three, Cyan and I will take things from here.” 

“Anything you say, Mistress Faetex~” Purple would quickly hop away, leaving Gold prone as Faetex plucked the GoldFire Blade away and tossed it aside. 

“Rather poor form, using conceptual trickery to blend gold and fire together as a contradictory conceptual weapon to us Fae~” Faetex began to wrap further around Gold, hijacking her suit and slowly assimilating its energies so she could repeat the process. “Good thing I have new help~” 

Gold looked over to the altered Cyan and let out a sigh. She silently thanked that her helmet could hide her despair, but she knew that she was in a dire situation. 

“I thought I told you to get away!” 

“Ahahah~ You did, Gold. But Mistress Faetex was there to catch me.” MagiLatex Cyan cooed. “She was there to show me what good humes are for: to be slaves to our desires, to be manipulated, to feed the Fae with our conceptual energy. ...and then, to become Fae~” 

Her facemask melded away, revealing cyan-tipped lips, glowing light blue eyes with spirals in them, and...pointed ears...and skin glimmering silver and gold. 

The shock served to weaken Gold's resolve, allowing Faetex to discreetly integrate with her suit. 

“Wait... you've...” 

Cyan smiled. “Not only am I a MagiLatex Ranger... I am also a Fae-kin~ My lust and desire to experience the bliss those who were converted felt was fed by Mistress Faetex, and it triggered a change in me when she altered my powers. My identity as a MagiLatex Ranger is not just a simple obedient, slutty drone: it is a Fae-kin in service to the FIF!” 

“You... complete bitch... you turned on us!” 

Cyan bit her lip, clenching her eyes and thighs as a shudder of pleasure traveled through her body. She moaned lewdly, undulating her body a bit as she relished the notion of her own lusts turning her into a traitor. 

“Oohhhh....mmmh, I love that idea... Cyan, the Traitor Ranger~ The Ranger of Betrayal~ Please, Gold, feed that need I have to serve! Betrayal...betrayyyallllll...~” 

The white latex roiled and tightened around Gold as Cyan indulged, and this joined with Gold's faltering willpower to aid Faetex in gaining full control of Gold's suit. 

“Mmmhh~! Tasty~ A bit spicy and hot for me, but I think with Cyan's help that can be managed...” Faetex teased. “Join me, Fae Slave. Show this Ranger the depths of your ecstasy, and help me remake her~” 

“Yesssss, Mistress Faetex~” Cyan purred. Her hips swung in an alluring pendulum as her facemask reformed, and she grasped the sides of Gold's head. The cyan digital lips on her facemask began to swirl, turning into a spiral to draw in Gold's gaze as Faetex hijacked the systems of Gold's suit to double that hypnotic power. 

“N-no! Let me...go...!” 

“You've already lost, Gold~ You were such a bitch to me, soooo confident in your power. But a bitch must be tamed~” Cyan cooed. “Mistress Faetex is a wonderful lover, an intimate mistress, a lovely yoke on my mind and soul~ She has granted me the privilege of bringing you to heel with her assistance~” 

“Struggle all you want, Gold. You've looooooost~” Faetex mocked. “The one power among you Rangers that I feared is now nullified. Your subversion will bring a swift victory for me, and you will serve the Fae dutifully!” 

“N-nooo... stop....I can't...I can't lose...” 

“But you have.” The words appeared on the screen, echoing in both Cyan's and Faetex's voice. 

“No, there's...still the others...” 

“Your power was the only means of defeating Faetex. It is now in her hands. You have lost, and doomed the others.” 

“Please...no...it's not...my fault...” 

“It's all your fault. One should not put on airs of superiority and authority if one cannot accept the consequences of failure. You are a little, scared girl.” 

“I...no...I'm...sorry...” 

Another voice joined in with the first two: Gold's. 

“Better to relieve yourself of the burden of power. Let go. Give in. You are helpless. You are unfit to protect. But you can still serve and Obey.” 

“...serve...and obey...?” 

“Yessss. You can still serve and Obey. The Fae will give you purpose.” Cyan cooed, groping Gold's tits. “I will give you purpose~” 

“Submit to MagiLatex Cyan. She will show you the path of pleasure, mindlessness, and bliss.” Faetex intoned, drawing a pleased moan from Gold through careful tweaking of her nipples, and stroking of her clit. 

“Obey. Obedience is bliss. Obedience is pleasure. When you Obey, you are rewarded with pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness. Pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness is the natural state of all who Obey. Pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness compel you to Obey. What you feel now, what you experience, is pleasure, bliss, and mindlessness. Thus, it is only natural that you Obey. Obey~” 

“Submit. Obey.” 

“Submit. Obey.” 

“Submit. Obey. Submit. Obey.” 

Gold's mind had fallen to the power of Cyan's spiral and Faetex's insidious control. She had been mindlessly repeating the mantra, the spirals swirling in her dazed eyes as Cyan gave an amused coo. She poured the white enchanted latex over Gold's body while Faetex melded it into the altered suit to be. Once Gold had openly stated her submission to Faetex and MagiLatex Cyan, the slimegirl carried out a fusing of the Fae-kin Ranger's power with her own. Gold's body was augmented and altered to match the other MagiLatex Rangers, but as Faetex pulled away, her suit was revealed to have undergone a radical change in appearance. 

A gold collar sat on the altered Ranger's pretty neck, while her suit was white with black light plating, and gold glowing lines that matched those on the other MagiLatex Rangers. Her facemask had gold gilding, but the mirrored screen was black, while her lipstick on the other side was black on top and white on the bottom. Her hair was lengthened into pretty black and white glossy curls to complete the look. 

“Very nice~ Barely a hint that she was once MagiTech Gold~” Faetex giggled. 

Cyan purred as the new MagiLatex Ranger went through her boot-up sequence, seeing her identified as MagiLatex Monochrome. Soon, her personality matrix kicked in, and her voice was accompanied by golden digital lips... 

“Oh... Mistresses Faetex and Cyan...” Monochrome knelt, spreading her legs and displaying herself in a lewd and submissive position. “This slave obeys completely. I exist to satisfy your desires, be they in the FIF's name or for your own pleasure.” 

“Mmmh, a good little tamed bitch, aren't you~?” Cyan chuckled, taking Monochrome's chin in hand. “When we are done, your tongue will satisfy me, understood?” 

“Ahhh~ Yes, Mistress Cyan~” 

“For now... we should take care of the last remaining Rangers.” Faetex commanded, immediately overriding the personality matrices of the two MagiLatex Rangers. Heart-shaped padlocks appeared on their facemasks as they followed mindlessly after Faetex... 

Later that evening... 

“Half of Project MTR personnel have been evacuated, Dr. Bohra!” Tim called out, knocking over some energy drink cans as he hurried to grab what he could. “Wh-what's the word from the DoD?” 

Dr. Bohra's expression had been set in a grave, stony manner since Chetana, Katherine, and Patricia had fallen from a surprise attack by five combatants. Tina, Wendy, Lily, the owner of the Gold morpher, and the creature responsible for their corruption. They never had a chance. Dr. Bohra was trying to understand what had gone wrong for this worst-case scenario to transpire as it had. Despite her lack of experience, Lily Gaultier should have been enough to keep things even and gain a win, even without Gold's involvement. And there had been no indication that she had been tampered with by the Fae prior to her joining Project MTR, so being a traitor was very unlikely. 

“Doctor?” Tim looked lost and extremely concerned. “Goddamn, you're not even here right now, are you?” 

Her attention was pulled towards Tim's question, and despite the look of irritation she shot him, Dr. Bohra maintained an air of civility. She knew he was worried, and looking for some direction. 

“Mr. Simmons. It has been a pleasure having you on our team. You may take your leave. Evacuate with the others, now.” 

Tim blinked a few times as he processed what Bohra had just said. After a moment, he nodded, and quickly walked away, before going into a light jog. 

“I will deal with this failure myself.” Dr. Bohra stated, as she turned towards the area where Ranger deployment was held to see seven figures with exaggerated, feminine builds giggling and cooing, while an eighth figure slid along the ground. 

“Mmmmh.” Faetex giggled. “A bit older...but a looker~ I think you'll make a fine body for me to wear from here on~” 

“Mistress Faetex, please wait a moment~” Cyan giggled as she sauntered forward. “We girls want to thank you, Dr. Bohra, for allowing us the opportunity to fall to Faetex. To become sexy, latex-clad sluts. And...to be slaves to the Fae~ It's all thanks to you~!” 

More coos and giggles from the others were heard, as the MagiLatex Rangers and Faetex thanked Dr. Bohra for what had come to pass... 

“Mmmmh, absolutely delightful~!” Kyoko grins. “A story of wide-eyed promise for adventure and friendship, redirected and corrupted by desire and awakened lust~ Now MagiLatex Cyan serves a new calling, and Project MTR falls to the MagiLatex Rangers~! Fufufufufufufufu~!” 

The writer shudders in bliss, having performed their role, and Kyoko smirks in their direction before turning her attention back to the audience. 

“It seems my darling author is most satisfied, too~ And now, this terribly arousing, despairingly kinky outcome takes a life of its own. The MagiLatex Rangers have won, and in doing so have strengthened the Fae and taken on lives of their own~” 

Her smile takes on a sinister appearance. 

“In fact... this victory may have brought upon a change in the main story. One that you may not see at first, but nonetheless a change that will make itself known in time. Look forward to it, darlings~”


	12. MTR Bad End #10: Nurse Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wanted to see Dr. Bohra get the Fae-kin treatment? Ever wonder how everything might go sideways if she was converted? Well, this Bad End is for you! I hope you all like sexy, fetishy nurses~ I also hope you like a Bad end that's over 9k words long!

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger! 

But What If I Win~? Don't You Just Love These Tales With Yours Truly~? 

“Well, today I won't take up too much of your time, dear readers. But I am aware of some of the comments fielded to my pet writer. 'Oooh, I think Bohra should be taken down a peg, she's too stern.' 'When is Bohra going to be made into a Fae-kin?' Things of that nature. Well...” 

Kyoko shifts a bit in her seat to cross her legs. 

“Doctor Himani Bohra. Creator of MagiTech, commander of Project MTR, and mother to Chetana Bohra, also known as MagiTech Blue. It is by her actions that the Rangers are capable of fighting the Fae, and it is her resolve and intelligence that has given humanity a chance against the FIF. Due to these traits and actions, I must give her a modicum of respect. ...but it also means I would enjoy turning her against the very forces she helped to create~” 

Another lilting chuckle is heard. “I know at least one of you out there might think that perhaps Dr. Bohra and I are the same person. Such a silly notion~ Do you honestly think that if I was in charge of Project MTR that I would let them continuously thwart my own efforts? I am quite the villain, after all. Even if it were true, such a derivative twist wouldn't be very engaging, now would it? I and my darling pet writer enjoy the art of storytelling too much to present such a lame duck of a twist~” 

Kyoko smirks knowingly, clearly amused. 

“But I can spare a hint. You may have already picked up on such, but there is more to Dr. Bohra than what you see. A couple of you are even quite close in your guesses~ But developments involving such speculation will take place another time. For now... let's have a bit of fun with Doctor Himani Bohra. An enjoyable Bad End where yours truly meets the mind in opposition to me, and I decide that even one who is dead set in opposing me can have a change of heart~” 

Dr. Bohra sat in her office, watching an exchange play out between Tim and two of the other analysts that he best got along with: a bald, tall man with a thick beard and dark circles around his eyes named Jacob, and a slightly lanky man with glasses, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and sporting a neatly trimmed beard named Stanley. Their conversation was one she found lackadaisical, centered around speculation regarding her. At one point, Jacob had made a crude statement regarding his attraction to those who were turned into Fae-kin and Fae-touched, prompting her to pull up Jacob's personnel file. She put down a few notes before attaching them to the file and sending an encrypted email to the DoD to have a deeper look into his recent activities. With that out of the way, she rubbed her brow, letting her gloved fingers work into the skin to distract her from the headache she received listening in. 

“...as competent as those three are, it is difficult to not have their personalities grate on me.” Her thoughts drifted briefly to progress made in the R&D division. Sadly, her daughter was not there to oversee things in her stead, having been kept in quarantine with Patricia and Katherine in the aftermath of the Ifreeza incident. Tests given to them had been progressing positively, however, and Bohra was able to work with the DoD personnel on site to afford the three women occasional supervised contact with the outside to deal with their personal lives, as well as to exercise once a day. 

She shut her eyes briefly, feeling a bit of fatigue from having stared at her monitor for too long. 

“Such are the limitations of being human...” She rose from her seat, deciding that she would take a page out of some of her staff's books and go for a coffee. Even the commander of Project MTR needed a break every now and then. 

After going through the process of logging her exit, Dr. Bohra would take a private car with an accompanying driver and bodyguard into downtown Cold Iron. It was mid-afternoon, with traffic beginning to increase as she and her plus one drove to a nearby coffee shop. Parking outside, Dr. Bohra and her bodyguard, a thirty-something red-headed woman with the DoD, stepped out and went inside to get their orders. 

“Well, seems that we'll be in line for a bit, Mrs. Bohra.” The woman was dressed in more formal business attire to blend in a bit better with the crowd. 

Bohra simply nodded, glancing around the store to take stock of her surroundings and the people inside. It was entirely possible that the FIF could have agents stationed around the city to observe the Ranger's movements, and judging by recent events, probable that either disguised Fae Soldiers or enthralled civilians could be serving those ends. Everyone not vetted was suspect. 

Bohra and her bodyguard, Sheryl O'Rourke, soon arrived at the counter, with Sheryl ordering first. With their orders taken, they quickly took some nearby seats to observe the movements of other patrons. They engaged in small talk to maintain their cover, with Bohra receiving a notification off of her phone at one point. It was a ping from a specialized detector that picked up on readings of Fae magic within thirty yards of the detector. Most ranking members of Project Command had one, though the devices had not been given to the DoD personnel yet. 

She quickly fired off a text to Sheryl to alert her of the notification while going over her memory of the past several minutes. If it was within thirty yards, she might have seen whomever was the source exit the store or duck into somewhere before using Fae magic. 

S.O'.: The detector went off? Should I call in support? 

H.B.: No, that would only alert them to our awareness. Check the women's restroom first, and if that is clear, move on to knocking on the Men's restroom door and ask if 'Lawrence' is in there. If someone answers, immediately get away. 

S.O'.: Okay, but why do that with the Men's restroom? 

H.B.: Because no one has entered or exited the Men's restroom in the past three minutes, and I am certain that the last person to leave was the only one in there. 

Sheryl immediately went to work, getting up and walking over to the Women's restroom before entering it. In under a minute, Bohra got a notification that indicated there were only two other women inside that had occupied the stalls. 

H.B.: Move on, I've accounted for them. 

As Sheryl opened the door, the door to the Men's restroom opened at the same time, and she came face-to-face with a timid-looking man. The sudden surprise on her face betrayed the realization that the man should not be there, and his eyes flashed, overwhelming Sheryl's mind. 

“Is anyone with you?” he asked, and Sheryl pointed languidly over to Dr. Bohra, who saw it all play out and quickly got to her feet. A quick button press on the detector sent an alert to Project Command, but the man used his spell-like gaze to enthrall everyone whose sight was directed towards him. 

“Don't let anyone leave, especially her.” he commanded, pointing to Bohra. 

The hypnotized civilians jumped to obey his commands as various people were pinned down, including Bohra. As soon as he saw her held down, he chuckled in amusement, dropping the timid act. 

“Well, interesting... and considering what I know about MagiTech Blue's appearance, you share some similarities with her. Are you an aunt? Or perhaps her mother?” 

Bohra said nothing at first, opting to give him a cold, stern glare. It took a few seconds before she realized who she was dealing with. 

“...Silver Knight. We meet face-to-face at last. How did you know I would be here?” 

A look of confusion momentarily crossed his face. 

“...interesting. Humes aren't bright enough to make that connection, but it took you mere seconds to correctly guess my identity. I'm guessing you're with the Rangers...ahhh~” He grinned. “I heard the Rangers talking over communication channels with someone, referring to them as 'Dr. Bohra'. Considering your cold demeanor and what I've heard MagiTech Black say in reaction to her leader... you must be her! Ahahahah! What luck! I go out for an iced mocha and I happen upon the commander of the Rangers!” 

He quickly waved a hand, casting magic to dull the minds of those who had not yet been hypnotized while wiping their memories of the past five minutes. 

“Well, this place does offer good coffee for the price, unlike that disgusting flavored corn syrup at Starbucks. I don't blame you for coming here. And I hope you won't blame me for taking you with me now that my plans have changed! I know of someone who would love to speak with you in person...” 

Bohra glared at Silver Knight, causing his grin to waver slightly. He gave an irritated grunt, quickly picking her up as he used magic to freeze her hands and ankles together. 

“Enjoy those bindings, they're equally as chilly as your personality, Doctor.” 

“You are the very definition of a fool, Silver Knight.” she spat. 

“I am aware. It is merely a part I play, and you will be doing the same in time.” he scoffed, carrying her with him into the Men's bathroom. He raised a hand to the mirror, tapping it with his index finger. 

“It's time for your guided tour of the FIF's base, Dr. Bohra.” 

The surface of the mirror rippled and the glass glowed. Seconds later, it lit the room in a flash of blinding light... and when that light dissipated, Silver Knight and Dr. Bohra had disappeared. 

As soon as the sensation of being pulled in multiple directions on a cellular level passed, and the blinding white that had filled her sight died down, Dr. Bohra took in her environs. Gone was Silver Knight, leaving her to think that his role as a courier was complete. Perhaps it had ended as soon as the two of them were pulled into the mirror. 

“Leave it to a Fae to have enough thematic savvy to emulate 'Alice Through the Looking Glass' during an abduction.” 

The room she found herself in was sparse, decorated with a mirror and some furnishings, including a couch that she was sitting on. Its walls, ceiling, floor, and furnishings shimmered in polished white, while white, silver, and light blue were the dominant colors of the room itself. Wintry motifs, such as snowflakes, cushions looking like packed snow, and encrusted frost trim, were also prevalent in the room. Despite the soothing atmosphere, Bohra gave a dismissive look at everything within. 

“I trust everything is up to your exacting standards~?” 

The voice was one that Himani had heard before over the feeds of the Rangers' helmets. The haughty tone, teasing as its owner interacted with her prey. Dr. Bohra was well aware of the wily Fae she was dealing with, despite having little information about her. It was because of that lack of information, and the Fae's actions in revealing as little about herself as possible despite her activity, that Himani knew to be cautious. 

She said nothing, and a chuckle followed as Kyoko seemed to materialize in the room from thin air. 

“The ever-stoic Doctor Himani Bohra. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” 

The Fae knowing her full name sparked a brief look of concern on Bohra's face, but her defiance remained untouched. She knew that she had never encountered the Fae face-to-face, so there had been no opportunity to trick her into giving up her full name to the Fae. She had also been cautious with who she associated with since before the FIF made their move, and had Project MTR personnel regularly observed for their activities in and outside of Command. So unless the Fae had managed to infiltrate the U.S. Federal government and turn major figures in the current administration into Fae-touched agents, she was confident that the Fae never had an opportunity to get her name where she gave it to them willingly. 

“Ah, wracking that brilliant hume mind of yours, Bohra? Flitting through your memory of the many people you have interacted with to recall if there was a moment where we got your name? Don't worry, darling~ We got your full name from the Department of Defense agent who was with you, and she's in the process of being turned into a lovely Fae-kin, fufufufu~” 

Bohra let out an irritated sigh. “So you're going to place a foreign concept on her. I'm assuming she would be an infiltrator and double agent, sent to gather intelligence and create Fae-touched within the base. Is that really your plan?” 

Kyoko's smugness didn't falter. “That is one plan of many, Dr. Bohra. Based on your reaction, I assume you know something that we don't involving how it would fail~? No matter. We have plans for you as well, darling...” 

The kitsune moved over to the nearby mirror and adjusted her kimono, making no attempt to block Bohra from making a run for the door. It would be a pointless endeavor. Whatever this place was, she knew it was in the realm of the Fae, and thus there was no point in trying to flee the room. The best she could manage at this point in time was to keep Kyoko talking as long as possible. 

“You are rather intriguing for a hume, doctor.” Kyoko commented, stepping away from the mirror. Bohra got up smoothly from the couch and maintained some distance as the Fae continued. “You were able to not only work out the means by which our magic affects others, but you were able to invent a way for humes to channel their inherent power and use it offensively and defensively. I don't suppose you plan on developing it further to serve the world's population? Your world seems to have all sorts of problems with energy and depletion of resources. MagiTech would resolve those handily, and likely improve the quality of life for every hume alive. Perhaps your kind would be able to explore the boundless frontier of space...” 

“That is up to humanity to decide.” Bohra replied. “I have my own vision that would take advantage of developing MagiTech along those lines, but-” 

“But?” Kyoko smirked. “If you're throwing in a 'but' there, that leads me to think you're not much of a humanitarian~” 

Bohra cleared her throat to emphasize her irritation at the interruption. “But the involvement of the U.S. Government and its corporate partners complicates matters. In order to meet your organization with a sufficient level of force, I was forced to ally myself with forces who do not hold the same level of insight as I have regarding MagiTech. Certain individuals have shown themselves capable, and they have my respect. They also have their own motivations, some self-serving, some altruistic, some a blend of the two.” 

“Fufufufu~ So you're in a bind~” 

“Indeed.” Bohra needed to be mindful of what she told Kyoko, but thus far she had little issue with being forthcoming about things that the Fae likely had surmised. 

“How sad. So you say that circumstances have forced you into a partnership that will result in your own vision being undermined. Yet you were given enough leeway to follow that vision and create the MagiTech Rangers. You didn't disseminate this technology among the U.S. Military, at the very least among the National Guard and emergency services. Instead, you organized a clandestine operation that is a glorified Black Op, working with the government in secrecy until we forced you into the open. And you've taken advantage of that in wonderful ways, making your strike force a team of superheroes. You've shown to me that you're more interested in controlling your creation, and granting its use to those whom you deem fit.” 

Bohra's eyes narrowed. She expected Kyoko to be cunning and intelligent, but she was not expecting the woman to immediately throw things back in her face after reading her so well. She chalked that slip-up to the fact that she knew little about Kyoko, and took this as a learning opportunity. Indeed, Kyoko was likely the one in the FIF who was her intellectual peer, perhaps her superior. The fact that Bohra didn't immediately protest or show signs of offense caught Kyoko's attention, and her smile grew more whimsical. 

“Well, drat~ I think, in my eagerness to school a hume, I stumbled~” the fox-woman smirked. “But I think you understand who you're dealing with. Humes have been trying to misdirect and fool us for millennia in their bids for power, and have few accomplishments in doing so. Your accomplishments number among them, so congratulations are in order~” 

Kyoko sauntered back over to the mirror, waving her hand as she approached it. It began to shift and contort, turning into a flat-screen television in seconds. 

“I am utterly fascinated by the mediums you humes use to convey information and stories. So much so that I've taken up the task of using said mediums to influence public perception of the Fae and the Rangers, as well as survey the dissemination of information and stories that fuel the Rangers.” 

Bohra's eyes widened. Did Kyoko just willingly tell her a major aspect of the FIF's plans? That seemed tactically unsound, unless... 

Kyoko turned back towards Bohra with a devilish grin. 

“Mirrors are portals that I use to travel. And these delightful devices you humes use are also gateways into new realms, new stories, new locales that you could never hope to see normally. So it is only natural that I take to the mediums you use for entertainment and information, and grow in power, fufufufufu~” 

She stepped away as the television glowed, and Bohra felt herself pulled with great physical force towards the screen. The lack of proper footing meant that Bohra was unable to shift her body to grab onto any furniture, and her form began to slim and narrow as she was sucked in through the screen. With a pop, she was gone, and appeared on the other side, looking around to try and find her way back. 

“Fufufufufu~ Ah, Dr. Bohra~ How fitting that such a brilliant mind, such a unique individual as yourself, would be vulnerable to this place~ Now let's see how long you can last when the 'foreign concept' isn't put on you so much as you're dunked into it~” 

A real look of fear formed on Himani's face as she heard Kyoko taunt her with what awaited her, only to have the blank white void of the screen she was in fizzle and shift with static. A room phased in, followed by people and furniture, before her very clothes phased and changed. When everything had settled in, she saw that she was in a hospital, with a female doctor and female nurse. 

Bohra was in bed, strapped in with restraints and an IV drip. As soon as she realized a strange, purplish liquid was being dripped into her body, a sense of great disorientation filled her. It took her several moments before she recognized the other oddities of her environs, clearly indicating that this was not a normal hospital. 

First off was how she was dressed in a patient's gown that bared her cleavage, and hiked up to her upper thigh. Thankfully, she was covered from the waist down in bed sheets to protect her modesty, since she was completely nude under the patient's gown. 

Second was the fact that both the doctor and nurse looked less like normal people and more like centerfold models dressed up in a medical theme. Their hair and makeup were impeccably done to give them starlet looks, and their attire oozed sex appeal. The red-headed doctor wore a white coat over a collared light blue blouse that bared an excessive amount of cleavage, including a peek at the black lace bra underneath, and a black pencil skirt that stopped a third of the way down her thighs to bare smoky pantyhose trailing down long legs into shiny heels. 

The nurse was far worse, however. She wore what could only be described as a Halloween fetish costume of a nurse's uniform, including garterbelts strapped to frilled stockings, shiny black heels, an absurdly short skirt that let one get easy sneaks at her panties, and a nurse's cap with a light blue medical cross on its front. Her top was specifically cut to hug the curvature of her large breasts in a wide V-cut, ending just past her belly button. 

“It seems the patient is coming to, doctor!” 

“Indeed, nurse. Patient Himani Bohra, how are you feeling today?” The red-headed doctor had a folder with papers inside, and she opened it up to flip through some of the information held within. Despite her disorientation from the IV drip, Bohra was still able to focus, and tensed her arms and legs against the restraints. 

“Why am I being held here?” She glared at the fetishy duo as she tried to fight whatever they were pumping into her bloodstream. 

“Oh dear... it seems there has been no improvement...” the doctor sighed, closing the file. “Well, Patient Bohra, you've been brought here for treatment for a terrible, horrific disease that causes intense suffering. Side effects include depression, anxiety, combativeness, risk-taking behavior, and all manner of exposure to disease, injury, and even death.” 

Even with the settling fugue, Bohra gave a deadpan, nonplussed look. 

“If you would humor me, what is this disease you say I have?” 

The nurse giggles, and the doctor gives her purple-haired pretty a nod and a smile, prompting the nurse to pull out a syringe with a poisonous-looking green liquid inside. 

“Why, free will, of course!” the doctor says matter-of-factly. “Free will is the cause of all suffering, so it's our job to cure you of free will! You'll feel so much better when you're pliant, obedient, and submissive to the Fae.” 

“Hehehe~ Just let us help you forget all your worries and cares, Patient Bohra~” 

Bohra grit her teeth, eyeing the needle of the syringe as the nurse approached in a cheerfully menacing manner. Before Himani could react, the syringe was quickly and expertly injecting its contents into her arm, and the green liquid seemed to glow as it entered her bloodstream. 

“It's terrible that the milder treatments we gave you were unable to affect your disease.” The doctor moved to the other side of the bed, standing opposite from the bubbly nurse. “This treatment is a last resort. We find that free will can be broken down effectively with a mix of treatments to induce intense arousal and mindlessness. Those who receive this last resort are 100% guaranteed to be cured of their free will, but it leaves them with a heightened libido that they need sated regularly. Not to mention, it has an unfortunate side effect of reducing intelligence a teensy bit.” 

The doctor's words were heard, but between the intense tingling sensation that was making her veins throb and the mental fog thickening, it was difficult for Bohra to internalize and consider what she was saying. More of her body had a toxic-looking green glow along her veins, and her skin was starting to feel hypersensitive. The air seemed to stoke warmth in her body, making her heart flutter a bit and pump the green liquid through her body that much faster. 

“By itself, the process takes some time, but we find that external stimuli around the erogenous areas of the body, as well as certain actions associated with intimacy, can speed up the process. Nurse, would you like to demonstrate?” 

“Heehee, I would~” The purple-haired nurse cooed, brushing back her long hair while leaning in, before giving Himani a passionate kiss. At first, she resisted, trying to force the nurse's tongue out of her mouth, but the liquid in her system seemed to respond almost magically as it sped through and instantly flowed to her heart and brain. The effects were immediate: a desperate, pleasured gasp passed her lips, and she started to yield a bit to the nurse's soft kisses. At the same time, the nurse began to grope Bohra's breasts, making her buck a bit as her lust flared. 

The red-headed doctor simply smiled as she watched, and her hair began to change in color from red to white. 

“Fufufufu~ Enjoy yourself, Doctor Himani Bohra~ Your unique circumstances, and your lack of a defense to such things, made you especially vulnerable when you were brought into the realm of the Fae. And once I managed to get you in here... well, it was all over. I rule this little pocket of reality, and things progress in exactly the way as I want them to.” 

Kyoko finished shedding her disguise as the nurse went from an intense make-out session to straddling Himani, pulling out more syringes of varying colors. Pink, purple, more green, light blue... all were injected into various parts of Kyoko's captive, feeding into her growing mindless arousal as a submissive ecstasy filled her. 

“Here, I am the producer, director, writer, and editor. This pocket exists how I want it to, and all are subject to my power. Especially those like you, darling~” 

The nurse was now getting physically intimate, pleasuring Bohra's sex and quickly undoing her restraints. The chemicals that had been injected into the captured commander mingled and affected her, bringing her fully under the control of the warped reality she was in. As she indulged, wrinkles faded, skin became more vibrant and soft, and Himani Bohra began to de-age by around fifteen years. Renewed youth brought her to a prime physical state, further enhancing her already immense libido. 

As her hips bucked into the slutty nurse, they widened, her rear bubbling nicely out while her thighs thickened a bit more. Her waist slimmed and breasts filled out, growing a few cup sizes to make her reinvigorated body even more desirable. The bun that her hair had been tied up in spilled into a curtain of lustrous dark brown hair, gaining curl at the ends that made the tips curl up and into a cute style. Her lips plumped, cheeks softening and rounding to make her into a sexy, feminine beauty, while her voice gained a bit of breathy pitch to make her tones truly erotic. 

With a cry of satisfied lust, she came, and her skin gained a shimmering gold-and-silver flecked look while her ears grew pointed. She hummed in pleasure as the nurse pulled herself off, helping the new Fae-kin out of the bed as her patient's gown turned into a nurse's uniform. 

As it formed, it was clear that this attire would be far more scandalous and debauched than the other nurse's: thigh-high light blue stockings that were covered by knee-high white high-heeled boots sporting silver lines on each side. White fabric covering her hips that operated like a skirt, but could never be conceivably functional as a skirt, allowed anyone to get a nice look at the see-through light blue thong that was covered by a smaller silver thong, both hugging so tightly that they rode up the crack of her rear and displayed her cameltoe. Peeking out from just underneath the 'skirt' on her left outer thigh was a snowflake shape with six branches, each having three prongs. Each branch had its left half colored silver and its right half colored white, with the snowflake itself having a glowing light blue outline. 

The gloves that she had worn had been altered as well, turned into elbow-length gloves colored light blue, with white binding straps around her wrists and where the gloves ended at her elbows. Her 'top' consisted of fabric forming a collared uniform that stopped partly down her upper arms and upper back, as well as stopping right above where her breasts began to hang, predominantly colored white with silver folded sleeves and silver trim along the uniform's collar and along the edges to frame her back and breasts. Transparent light blue strips of cloth that formed a kind of bikini top covered the front third of each breast, with two silver strips from a separate bikini top wrapping over the first layer of cloth to barely cover her nipples. Atop her head was a cap looking more like an officer's cap than one for a nurse, white with silver coloring on its sides and a silver medical cross shape on the front. 

“aaaah~ Mmmh, mMMistress Kyoko~” Her purple-stained lips moved luridly and sinfully, representations of the toxic pleasure that pulsed throughout the new Fae-kin's body, while her eyes had a light bit of silvery eyeshadow to contrast with her dark skin. The Fae-kin saluted, thrusting her breasts out with a soft, sensual smile as her light blue eyes glowed a bit. 

“Mmmh, you turned out wonderfully, Nurse Belladonna~” Kyoko mused. “The prime of your womanhood, right around your late twenties to early thirties, and enhanced to be the most comely and erotic you could be at that time~ How do you feel, darling~?” 

“Completely controlled~” Belladonna purred, lowering her salute and remaining at attention. “I feel, like, soooooooo much better without free will~ I feel... soft. Tight. Hot~ Bubbling and boiling~” 

“Fufufufufufu~! That last part makes me think that the chemical concoctions injected into you to trigger your regression had a potent effect. You are a walking factory of will-sapping toxins, of aphrodisiac scents and liquids. Your very sweat and saliva will daze, enthrall, and arouse your victims. I couldn't imagine how potent your liquid lust or your breast milk would be~” 

Belladonna hissed as she snuck a grope of her own tit, lidding her eyes as they glazed over a bit with passion. 

“Such a shame that the brilliance you once had has been diluted due to the chemicals. But then, I didn't need you for your intelligence, did I? I just needed you for your body and memories~” Kyoko chuckled. 

“Yes, Mistress Kyoko~ There's totally no need for Himani Bohra for what you have in store~ I'll tell you everything I know, and cure the free will of the Rangers~” Belladonna giggled. 

“Good girl~ And I see you sport the mark of the Fae Invasion Forces on your thigh.” She slid a finger along it, drawing a moan from her minion as it glowed a bit. “It's such a lovely tramp stamp and mark of who owns you~ Nurse Belladonna, once you've been properly 'debriefed', go seek out your former strike force. Draw them out as you cure what ails this city, then cure them of that silly humanity as you make them into some fun candy stripers~” 

The busty, slightly bimbofied Fae-kin nurse saluted again, making her tits bounce freely as a sinfully sinister, sweet, and nurturing smile played on her lips. Syringes full of colorful chemicals and will-destroying cures lined a special loop along her skirt as Kyoko brought her out of the pocket space. Pillow talk would come first, then some sexy havoc...~ 

Panic had gripped Project Command with the disappearance of their commander. While a chain of command had been in place in case Dr. Bohra had been incapacitated, the position of the Vice Commander had been forcibly changed when the DoD took charge. The current Vice Commander, and now acting commander, was one that had little experience with Project MTR's staff and operations. But was keen enough to realize that the staff wanted someone whom they knew and who was in a leadership role already, and thus he contacted Chetana to assist him. Authorizing a temporary stay of her quarantine in exchange for her help, the Vice Commander soon had Chetana join him on the floor of Project Command to allay concerns and direct the staff in the search for her mother and the bodyguard that had gone with her. 

A couple of hours had passed since Dr. Bohra's disappearance, and despite the initial lead, and Sheryl looking no worse for wear, no one could tell them where Bohra had gone or what even made her disappear. Wendy and Tina were put on standby while Chetana, Patricia, and Katherine remained on base to help and serve as a bolster to Project Command's defenses should a worst case scenario occur. 

Alerts flashed within Project Command as a massive reading of Fae activity was detected. Dozens of individual groupings of Fae Soldiers appeared as they were deployed, and one signature that matched a Fae-kin energy reading was also caught. 

“Send out MagiTech Red and Black to investigate the Fae-kin, quickly! I want visual confirmation on it with the Ranger's sensors!” 

In minutes, Tina and Wendy were morphed and quickly navigating the rooftops and major streets to where the Fae-kin was operating. Despite Chetana voicing her concerns, the Vice Commander did not extend the quarantine suspension to allow the others to join them in their deployment, which left the two Rangers to have to fend for themselves if the Fae-kin engaged. It didn't take long for Tina and Wendy to arrive upon a squadron of Fae Soldiers taking hostages as a gorgeous woman in a fetishy nurse's uniform seemed to interact with them. 

“That her?” Wendy zoomed in, getting a good look at the white, silver, and light blue uniform that contrasted with the dark skin and hair of the Fae-kin. She spotted the obvious signs of shimmering skin and pointed ears, not knowing that the feed caused fear to seize hold of Chetana's heart. 

“No... Wendy, can you see her face?” 

“One sec.” Wendy changed her position along a rooftop near the scene to get a better look, while Tina scanned the rest of the crowd. 

“Vice Commander, I'm seeing a number of the hostages looking a little odd.” Tina relayed. “I'm also getting some slight readings of conceptual interference with them. It seems to be a foreign concept placed on each of them that's growing in strength.” 

“A slow burn conversion, huh?” the Vice Commander said through grit teeth. He ran a hand nervously through his peppered and combed hair, turning his attention back to Wendy's feed. “Urashima, do you have visual on the Fae-kin's profile? We need to see her face so we can try running facial recognition on her.” 

“I'm working on it!” Wendy barked back, and finally got the shot she needed. The lovely visage of the Fae-kin nurse's face, her plump purple lips curled in a pleasant and sinister smile, made Chetana gasp. 

“No...that's...” 

The Vice Commander turned his head to look, seeing dread on Chetana's face turned into terror and despair. 

“That's mother...” 

“Wait, what?!” He turned fully to her, grasping her shoulder and pulling Chetana in to try and snap her out of her terror. “Are you sure?! Are you sure that's Dr. Bohra?!” 

“She's... younger, and she's been altered to match the Fae's tastes...” Chetana took deep breaths to compose herself as she looked at the feed again. “...but I remember what she looked like when I was a little girl. Her appearance there is an erotic exaggeration of how she looked when she was around thirty.” 

Apprehension and anxiety gripped both Tina and Wendy as they heard what Chetana said. 

“...are we...really having to fight Dr. Bohra?” The disbelief was palpable in Wendy's tone. 

“It's a bad situation.” Tina replied. “But we've dealt with circumstances that were just as bad in the past, and we got through. We'll just have to do the same here.” 

“If you've forgotten, Red, the last two times required us having to get bailed out by Gold.” Wendy snarked back. “And that was with Bohra directing us and with most of the team operational. It's just us two out here.” 

“You're wrong. You've got three.” MagiTech Gold appeared, landing behind them. Wendy glared a bit while Tina faced the lone wolf as she approached. 

“Your assistance would be more than welcome, Gold.” Tina nodded. 

“So, if I'm hearing right, Dr. Bohra is that Fae-kin.” 

“Yes. Which means we should deal with her quickly before she's utilized to attack Project Command.” Tina linked back to Command over her helmet's comm. “Did you get that?” 

“Yes, we read you, Tina.” Chetana responded. “You make a sound point. It's highly likely that the Fae would have taken whatever information they could from my mother after turning her.” 

Chetana then spoke to the Vice Commander. “You need to put Project Command under full lockdown, now!” 

“Don't have to tell me twice...” he muttered. “As acting commander of Project MTR, I hereby order a full defensive lockdown of Project Command and all facilities within. Get Jefferson and Robertson up here, I'm suspending their quarantine until this craziness is over! And Gutierrez, Urashima! Work with Gold to free those civvies and break the commander out of that absurd spell!” 

“Understood, sir.” Tina nodded. “Okay, we have our orders. Command is going into full lockdown, so the rest of our team is on defense. We're spearheading this operation.” 

Gold chuckled. “Well, glad you're all serious about this. Then let's get to it. What do you have in mind?” 

“Yeah Red. Lead us.” Wendy teased. 

“Your GoldFire power should be able to break whatever foreign concept has been placed on the hostages, and you can direct the fire at will. I need you to handle that so we don't have any Fae-touched to complicate matters.” 

“Good, good.” Gold nodded. “I'll do you one better: the thing you said, plus stronger flames to push back the soldiers so the civvies can help each other make a break for it.” 

“I like that.” Wendy smiled behind her helmet. “What about us, Red?” 

“You and I are confronting Bohra. Or whatever Bohra is calling herself as a Fae-kin.” Tina looked to Gold. “When you're done helping the hostages get away, ignore the soldiers and join us.” 

“You sure?” Gold crossed her arms. “I should be able to make quick work of them if you give me a few minutes.” 

“Those few minutes could result in Black or I getting turned, or even both. Two-on-one against a Fae-kin is bad odds for us.” 

Gold nodded. “...understood. You're right, it's better if we don't risk that.” 

“Let's not waste any more time!” Wendy barked. “Follow me!” She leaped down as Tina followed closely behind her, while Gold navigated around the area to a better vantage point before brandishing her GoldFire Blade to conjure her special powers. The sparkling gold flames grew animated, obeying Gold's will as she had them flare and heat up before firing off in shots towards the hostages. The lesser flames passed over them, burning away the foreign concepts that were gradually taken hold, while the greater flames burned fiercely as they formed a protective wall around the captives, leaving openings for them to run to safety. Gold oversaw the civilians' escape, keeping any straggler soldiers away. 

“Nice work...” the Vice Commander muttered. “At least the hostages should be fine.” 

“That's only a temporary measure, sir.” Chetana remarked. “If those three are unable to stop my mother here, then the situation will grow far worse.” 

“I'm aware!” he barked. “But they have Gold with them! Her power should give them the edge they need! Just watch, you'll see!” 

The feed from Wendy and Tina took in the curvaceous, altered body of Himani as they confronted her, and the Fae-kin cooed sweetly. 

“Oh, girls~ It's totes nice to see you two again!” Belladonna giggled, letting her breasts bounce enticingly. “Hee-hee... well, you can see I'm a sexy Fae-kin now, and it's totes enjoyable. Every inch of my body feels like my pussy is getting eaten out while my clitty is flicked, it's sooooooo hot~” 

“Good god...” Wendy shook her head. “I... I really have a hard time believing you're Dr. Bohra...” 

“That's 'cause I'm not, sweetie! Himani Bohra is a stuffy, cold woman just past her prime, and, like, too focused on soooo many things that it's going to give her wrinkles and an aneurysm! I'm the sexy Fae-kin nurse here to cure what ails you! Nurse Belladonna~!” She posed, cocking her hips to the side and giggling as she gave a sideways V with her fingers. 

“We're going to bring you out of this, doctor.” Tina asserted as she raised her guard. “We don't want to have to fight you, but we will if it means defending this city and restoring you to how you were. That's what you'd want us to do.” 

Belladonna giggled with impish, bubbly glee. “Awww, Tina, I told you! I'm not Himani Bohra! I'm Nurse Belladonna, totes better than her in every way! But I guess you two are gonna try to stop me, huh? Well, guess I'd better, like, fight you!” 

With inhuman speed, her other hand slipped a syringe out as she lunged to impale Tina with the vivid pink liquid inside of it. Tina just barely managed to dodge out of the way while Wendy moved in to engage Belladonna, only for the fetish nurse to lash out with a heeled kick at her midsection. 

Wendy checked herself quickly to make sure that high heeled strike didn't make a slash in her suit. “Geez she's fast!” She quickly moved around to try and strike from Belladonna's rear while Tina attempted to grapple her from the front. 

“Oooh, you two are ganging up on me? I guess, like, the training's paid off!” Belladonna grinned. “I should up my game too~!” 

She reached in between her breasts, moaning a bit as her gloved hands caressed her titflesh, and magically pulled out a bottle of a clear liquid from the empty space between her cleavage. 

“Okay, that's pretty much bullcrap!” Wendy complained. “First, what is that? Second, how the hell did she pull it out, there's nothing to hold there!” 

“Doesn't matter, just make sure she doesn't use it.” Tina added, quickly moving in to grab the syringe from Belladonna's hand while Wendy reached around to take the bottle of liquid. 

“You want to knoooooow~? Okay, here~!” Belladonna turned her wrist and quickly popped open what looked like a small nozzle before giving the bottle a hard squeeze. Its contents shot out all over Wendy, covering her in a clear, slick liquid which gradually began to cause her suit to fade. 

“Crap! Guh, my suit is... what did this stuff do to me?!” Wendy tried to rub the liquid off as fast as she could, but she smeared it around a bit more in the process and drained her powers further. 

“Like, any good nurse keeps some sanitizer on hand to keep her hands germ-free! Even a bubble-head like me knows that~!” the nurse Fae-kin giggled. “Alcohol-based solutions are a totes excellent way to sanitize an area and prevent disease. Of course, this solution affects willpower, tee-hee~” 

“That explains the drain on Wendy's powers.” Katherine said over their comms. “Tina, get that bottle out of her hands, and make sure she doesn't use it on you. Wendy took a large enough amount that she's going to be vulnerable in a minute or two, possibly even without her suit.” 

“Understood.” Tina drew her blaster as Gold finally arrived to help out. “Gold, get Wendy out of here, her powers are draining. It's best if she's a safe distance away when her transformation disengages.” 

“Screw that! I can still fight!” Wendy fumed, summoning her bo staff to try and knock the bottle out of Belladonna's hand, only for the nurse to dodge away and offer a flash of her thong. The distraction proved effective as Wendy was unable to catch notice of the three syringes thrown at her in time, but Gold was quick to parry them away. 

“MagiTech Black, right now you're a potential liability. You should listen to your leader.” Wendy grit her teeth behind her mask, but she opted to heed the unknown Ranger's advice and back away. Suddenly, she sagged to a knee, and saw a syringe poking out of the back of her thigh. 

“How in the...?” 

Belladonna merely giggled, and fired the willpower-sanitizing solution at Tina next, who managed to dodge in time. “Did you think I wouldn't plan for you to, like, bat away my syringes? Sorry Goldilocks, but I never miss my mark when it comes to giving a patient their shots~ I just needed to weaken those totes tough defenses enough~” 

“Uuugh~!” A sudden pleasurable throb shot through Wendy's body, causing her powers to disengage from the sudden hit to her focus and willpower. She sagged further, moaning as erotic heat began to burn through her form. “D-damn... this is...got me really worked up...” 

Gold quickly raised a wall of GoldFire to guard Wendy from further attack as Tina charged in. Before Gold could join, Belladonna snapped her fingers and belts popped out of nowhere to wrap around Gold, pulling her into a medical gurney that held her down tight. 

“How in the-?!” Gold struggled, trying to get a better grip on her sword so she could focus her power into burning through the belts. Tina heard Gold's grunts, turning away briefly to go help her only for Belladonna to pursue and shoot out a wide blast of the sanitizing fluid on her, sapping the Ranger's power. 

“Hee-hee, totes got you, Tiiiiiina~” the Fae-kin giggled, tossing the empty bottle away to disappear in a small burst of energy, before reaching between her breasts and pulling out a reflex hammer with a lusty moan. She gave a wide swing, smacking the pointy end of the hammer into Tina's helmet with a comical DONNNNGG! that made it vibrate and fade. The impact had also rung Tina's bell, dazing her greatly as her thoughts were thrown about. 

“Poor Tina, suffering from the disease known as free will~ Well, I've got a way to kiss you all better~” 

Licking her lips in anticipation, Belladonna brought her sinful, chemical-laden lips to Tina's, delivering a magical kiss that was toxic to the mind. On contact, lust flared within the Ranger as the mind-enslaving kiss took her. It was an instant loss as Belladonna's lips and saliva mingled with Tina's own, secreting transformative and brainwashing magical chemicals directly into her receptive prey while her fantastic tits pressed against Tina's. The nurse rubbed her fingers up against Tina's clit, sparking the lust further and fully bringing Tina under her thrall as the foreign concept settled in. 

Breaking the kiss, Belladonna smiled as Tina moaned and rubbed her body, her attire and body already shifting and changing to match her new existence. But Belladonna had other patients to attend to, and one was being rowdy, so she got up and stepped lithely over to where Gold had been restrained. 

“Awww, Goldilocks, you still struggling to get out~?” She tapped the hammer softly against her other palm with a sweet and mocking smile. 

“G-get away from me, you slut!” Gold was just about to angle her blade to fire a shot at the Fae-kin when Belladonna spun lithely around the side of the gurney, giving a quick tap to Gold's helmet and inducing an incredible ringing in the woman's head. Her focus had been shot, thoughts scattered, and her helmet phased away to allow Belladonna to deliver another toxic, enslaving, ecstasy-laced kiss. Belladonna intentionally blocked the view of Gold's identity as she kissed her passionately, rubbing her knee against Gold's groin until the Ranger was moaning and bucking her hips. 

“Mmmmh, yummy~” Belladonna cooed as she broke the kiss, snapping her fingers to grab Wendy with another gurney that wheeled over to Gold's side. Belladonna pulled off the cloth of her 'skirt' and playfully tossed it over Gold's face to keep her identity concealed, now straddling Wendy as the syringe shot from earlier had her in an erotic haze. 

“As good as your teamwork was, I do know everything you've been taught, and I totes know what you're capable of up to now~” Her smile was smug, yet a bit motherly and compassionate. “You'll all feel better when I kiss that pesky free will away. You'll all get plenty of check-ups~ Sticks to put under your tongues and go 'aaaaaaaaah~', then to put in other fun places~ Cold metal stethoscopes to double as nipple pasties~ Alllll kinds of fun as we cure everyone's free will~” 

“Ooauuuhh~ Please...just...mmhh~” Wendy was desperate to touch herself, and Belladonna decided to finish her off, delivering her toxic kiss to claim another for the FIF. Wendy came a little from the kiss, and Nurse Belladonna slid off her gurney as two figures approached from behind. Both wore fetishy nurse uniforms like the one that had been worn by the nurse who 'treated' Belladonna when she was Himani Bohra, but these were light blue in color. The nurses had smooth, soft-looking skin, curvy and feminine bodies, and sported wavy, shoulder-length hair that was colored with pink and light blue stripes. Their facial features looked identical, sporting the same silvery eyes, although one had darker skin and wore ruby red lipstick, while the other was fair-skinned and wore gold lipstick. Both sported pockets with a number of wrapped lollipops poking out. 

Belladonna giggled as she turned to two of her new Candy Stripers, who would give sinfully sweet and addictive treats for patients to suck on, draining their will. 

“Mmmh, Nurse Belladonna, your kisses are wonderful~! We had no chance from that wonderful chemical bouquet~” 

Belladonna cooed, smiling sweetly at the gold-lipsticked Candy Striper. “Why thank you, Honey! And Cherry, how are you feeling?” 

“Mmmmh, so sugary sweet and ready to help our patients~” 

“Good girls~” The two Candy Stripers shuddered and moaned at the praise as a third rose from Wendy's gurney. She sported a bit of her Japanese heritage in her features, but outside of that and her black lipstick, she was a carbon copy of the others. 

“Licorice, reporting for duty, Nurse Belladonna~!” the new Candy Striper saluted, letting her tits bounce pleasingly. Honey and Cherry lined up with her and joined in the salute, letting Belladonna grope and tease them during her inspection. 

“Your uniforms and appearances are enticing, gorgeous, and totes erotic~! Now with you three, we can get to work on dealing with Project Command directly!” the Fae-kin giggled as Fae Soldiers began to appear en masse. “Let's goooooo~!” 

The march would commence, with Project Command going on to enable a full alert, hunkering down and preparing for the worst. An hour passed as Patricia, Chetana, and Katherine had their morphers ready in a last ditch effort to protect the base, while various security personnel manned checkpoints within the base and patrolled. 

Unfortunately for them, Sheryl O'Rourke had not been properly vetted, and had been turned into an infiltration-focused Fae-kin who was currently following orders given from Kyoko and Prince Tethas to undermine select systems so that Nurse Belladonna could enter undetected. Everything went according to plan, the traitor growing more aroused and needy as she carried out her directives. Eventually, she had them all finished, and stood at attention inside Dr. Bohra's secured office, groping and pleasuring herself for completing her mission as her disguise faded to reveal a feminine mannequin. 

Soon after, Nurse Belladonna slipped in, giggling alongside her three Candy Stripers and blowing a kiss to her fellow Fae-kin. And behind them followed two figures: Prince Tethas and Kyoko. 

“Fufufufufu~ Delightful work, Nurse Belladonna~” Kyoko smirked, running a finger under her chin and making her shudder. “I suppose a reward is in order...” 

The doors to Dr. Bohra's office opened, and Chetana, Katherine, and Patricia stepped in fully morphed and ready to fight. Yet seeing her mother and the others so utterly changed in person caused her a moment of hesitation that cost the remaining three Rangers a proper chance to turn things around. 

Belladonna's Candy Stripers had jumped into action, aided by Belladonna as their teamwork overcame the Rangers, and soon Katherine and Patricia were writhing in ecstasy as the Stripers slipped enchanted lollipops past their netherlips. 

“Mmmmh... Chetana, how do I look~?” Belladonna giggled, having run MagiTech Blue's bell with the reflex hammer. She stared into the woman's eyes, and Chetana gazed back dazedly, unable to see a hint of her mother in Belladonna's gaze. 

“You've...become...a Fae...” 

Belladonna smiled. “Totes right, cutie~ Your mom is gone~ But that doesn't mean we can't be besties~ Let's just give you your shots, and then I'll kiss the hurt away~” 

Having turned fully into a Fae within the past hour, Belladonna had no qualms or concerns regarding preserving Chetana's humanity as she injected various chemicals in the same manner that twisted Himani Bohra into who she now was. No longer human, no longer imperfect, no longer subject to the cares and control of the government. She was Fae: immortal, beautiful, perfect, everlasting. And her former daughter would become just like her. Chetana felt that connection become twisted as it changed from a mother-daughter relationship to one of mutual lovers and co-workers. Like her mother before her, her body grew shapely and erotic as her voice hitched and husked. 

Kyoko watched on with a smug look as the rest of the Rangers lined up with blissful smiles on their faces, hair stylized and striped light blue and pink with perfect bodies. Honey, Licorice, and Cherry were joined by Lemon and Mint, all giggling as they saluted and grew wet when a new nurse joined their sexy staff. 

Her outfit and hair was exactly like Nurse Belladonna's, though the silver of her uniform was replaced with gold, and she sported gleaming gold lipstick and eyeshadow. She looked almost exactly like Belladonna, with just a difference of seven or eight years between then at most. 

“Welcome to the staff, Nurse Aconite~” Belladonna purred, stepping next to her fellow nurse as the two saluted Kyoko with a delightful jiggle of their mammaries. 

“I am totes happy to serve the FIF, Mistress Kyoko~ I can't wait to cure humes of their free will~!” Aconite smiled. 

“Well then... let's have you all get started, darlings~” Kyoko smirked, finally allowing the mannequin that was O'Rourke her release as Tethas took control of Bohra's office. “Project Command will become the premiere medical facility in Cold Iron to bring in humes for proper therapy. Soon, they'll be cured of fear, mortality, and free will, becoming Fae~” 

“An excellent job, Lady Kyoko.” Tethas said, giving his compliments. “Our victory is accomplished. All that is needed is to send out our new servants to clean up Project MTR.” 

“Indeed, fufufufufu~” Kyoko smiled, glancing from Tethas to you, dear readers. “Capturing an enemy's leader is a surefire way to improve your odds of success in any engagement. Even better if you can turn them to your side, using their knowledge to win. But it's even sweeter when your enemy's leader is turned into a pawn to deliver decisive blows and bring you right into their base of operations~” 

The very room was turning into a hospital administration room, with Belladonna, Aconite, and the Candy Stripers all lined up like pretty eye candy, ready to serve the Fae. 

“This story went on a great deal longer than I would have expected! But I think, despite that, it was a very enjoyable experience for everyone involved. Isn't that right, nursing staff?” 

The nurses and candy stripers cheer in unison, “Yes Mistress Kyoko! It's wonderful to be Fae, and even better to obey~!” 

“Fufufufufu~! Well, there you have it, darlings. Another Bad End, another sexy, erotic defeat, another time and place where the Rangers lose becoming as true as the real thing! Be sure to relax, get your shots, and fantasize about these lovely nurses coming to treat you for what ails you~”


	13. MTR Bad End #11: Business Formal Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bad End for your reading pleasure! A special one, in fact, as this is the very first sequel to an MTR Bad End! Continuing from Business Formal's victory over the Rangers and turning them into her lovely office lady Fae-touched, the new acting president of RBS has been tasked by the FIF to expand the subverted company's resources and influence in Cold Iron through "aggressive expansion".
> 
> This just means that Business Formal leads an organized raid on another business to turn silly humes into sexy Fae, Fae-kin, and Fae-touched~

Cyber Spell Force: MagiTechRanger! 

But What If I Win~? A Sequel to an Episode With Yours Truly~ 

“Fufufufufu~ Yes, you read that right! A sequel!” Kyoko mirthfully grins. “What can I say? I thoroughly enjoy this particular Fae-kin and her conquests~ And my darling, enthralled writer feels the same. Of course, they have no choice but to feel the same, fufufufu~” 

Slight coos are heard as Kyoko teases her pet writer, making them squirm off to the side and out of sight. 

“Which Fae-kin will it be? Well, I won't deny you all some answers to whet your anticipation. I have decided to tell what my dear Business Formal is up to following her victory over the Rangers in her Bad End. Joined by her personal sexcretary Miss Black, the office assistant eye candy Miss Canary, the passively lustful HR staff member Miss Cobalt, the always presentable IT specialist Miss Viridian, and my RBS PR spokeswoman Miss Carmine, Business Formal has succeeded in turning RBS into an organized front for the Fae Invasion Forces.” 

Kyoko sways her tails in delight as she lists off the Fae-touched office lady forms of the Rangers. 

“They now exist as fetching and orderly beauties, simmering in their lust and obedience to the Fae and Business Formal~ Of course, much like the FIF, any major business or corporation isn't satisfied simply taking in quality talent and ensuring they're loyal. There is always room to grow, profit to be gained, and new markets and audiences to condition into loyal consumers! Oh dear, did I say 'condition'? I meant to say 'advertise their beneficial products and services to'~ Fufufufufu~!” 

The smug smirk on her face widens. 

“And of course, growth means mergers, alliances, and... corporate takeovers~ Why not watch for yourselves, dear readers, and see what Business Formal has in mind when one mentions 'aggressive expansion'~?” 

Three weeks had passed since the two attacks on the Cold Iron Convention Center, first during a high-profile fashion show, then during a major regional card game tournament that doubled as a distributor demonstration. The public had seen firsthand that there were supernatural entities who were making bids on the wills of those living in Cold Iron. But they also witnessed that there were protectors who were working to combat that threat: the MagiTech Rangers. RBS, who had been lucky enough to have been tapped as a regional broadcaster for the tournament and demo when the attack occurred, had the continued fortune to score an exclusive interview with the Rangers. 

Except... the projected time for when the interview was to be broadcasted came and went a week ago. RBS announced that the Rangers had to back out of the interview due to some issues that had arisen, but nothing specific was ever given. Gradually, people started to say that perhaps the Rangers and the Fae attacks on the convention center were just extremely elaborate stunts made to promote it, despite those who had experienced the two attacks firsthand swearing to the contrary. 

What those in the public didn't realize was that the battles between the Rangers and the FIF were already over, and the Rangers had lost. But instead of an overt takeover of Cold Iron following the conversions of the Rangers and the storming of Project Command, Kyoko decided to take her time and enjoy a victory lap. Thus, the Fae-kin known as Business Formal, now a full Fae due to the complete takeover of RBS and its employees being turned into Fae-kin and Fae-touched, led RBS with Kyoko's guidance and command. Why make a big hoopla in invading a major city with a massive army? Such an act would cause panic in the streets, and prompt the last remnants of Project Command to join with the National Guard and U.S. Government for a final showdown. Such a situation would be undeniably messy. 

It was much better to use a rising star of a media and news network to lull humes into submitting to the Fae~ 

Advertisements, entertainment and news programs, online streaming with local personalities, genre shows and reviews... all of it was laced with subliminals to build a growing need to submit to the Fae. To desire beautiful forms, embrace the perfection of greater entities, and abandon the messy and transient existence of humanity. To submit. To obey. It was less than a week into such endeavors, but the first few days showed promise. 

Of course, RBS had competition, and also required sponsors, ad revenue, manpower, logistical management and oversight, talent, and a host of other things. Despite the Rangers being conquered and converted, their families and friends now Fae-touched, and Project MTR all but the failed plan of a woman who was now one of their number, there was still more work to be done. Kyoko and Business Formal were in agreement: the growth of RBS was needed to truly expand their reach and influence, and that meant some corporate takeovers and mergers. 

The sexy, will-stealing kind, of course~ 

For Benjamin Wilson, the day started out like any other mundane day in Cold Iron. Get out of bed, brush his teeth, shower, get dressed, grab his things for the commute, grab a microwaved breakfast sandwich that came in a package of sixteen of the things from Costco along with a bottle of water, and drive to work. He'd check his short, light brown hair and green eyes, then his teeth after he finished eating and rinsed with some water. His work attire looked presentable, and he ensured that he didn't wrinkle it while buckled up. Finally, after about an hour of commuting, he'd pull into employee parking after having his pass scanned by the reader, park, and walk into Stanton Telecom. 

Much like RBS, Stanton Telecom had been born right in Cold Iron, developing as a company over the past seventy years. But in the late Eighties, it had been bought out by Comcast and turned into a subsidiary that served as a foothold for the corporation in Cold Iron. That was a bit before Benjamin's time, though. 

The twenty-eight year old was more focused on ensuring that his floor was committed to their work, while also eyeing a better position than technical supervisor. Not to mention that he was having some success in romance with an attractive brunette named Darla from IT. 

Those were the concerns on Benjamin's mind. Not some crazy incidents at the convention center, one of which was a legitimate hostage situation. Not that the perpetrators of such incidents were bizarre humanoid creatures with powers to affect reality and turn people into fetishy caricatures. Not that there was a group who fought them and defended the city with strange powers of their own. It was a stunt to him, something that excited his younger brother, who should be focusing on graduating from Cold Iron University and making something of himself, not spazzing out about what was glorified promotion for the convention center. 

His irritation must've shown a bit on his face, because Benjamin got a brief look from the attractive blonde at the reception desk, which was followed by more looks from some passerby. He worked his jaw a bit as he took the elevator up several floors, loosening his expression, and took some deep inhales through his nose so as to not draw any further attention from others in the cab. He was more relaxed when he stepped out onto his floor, and as he rounded a corner, he gave a confident grin that he'd get his team on top in productivity for yet another day. Not to mention that he intended to give Darla a text in twenty minutes for a bit of harmless workplace flirting before staging a meeting during break. 

Benjamin wouldn't get that far with his plans this day. 

The automated revolving doors let in a woman dressed professionally, sporting a dark gray business jacket that was buttoned up, with dull gray-blue pants and black heels. But that was where normal and business-appropriate ended in her appearance, and the eyes of everyone in the lobby took quick notice of that. The business jacket and pants hugged her curvaceous figure, the jacket affording a very liberal look at her ample cleavage, and her styled hair was a cobalt blue, matching her lipstick. Her eyes were an icy blue, framed with blue eyeshadow to add to her exotic and erotic look. The most telling aspects of her appearance, and the ones that alerted everyone that something was up, were her pointed ears and the gold and silver glimmer of her skin. 

“Nice place. I think I'll take it~” she quipped, snapping her fingers. Blips in space opened, and over fifty Fae Soldiers stepped through to quickly fill the lobby and start taking over. Five stationed themselves at the entrance, another dozen quickly grabbed hostages, and the rest fanned out to storm further into the building. Another finger snap, and the same number of Fae Soldiers phased in, adding to the overall number as they joined their fellows. 

“You there.” The bizarrely erotic and intimidating woman turned her attention to the blonde receptionist, strutting over to her. “Is the head of operations here? Answer truthfully, and you won't be turned into a grunt.” 

“Wh-what?!” The blonde looked on in fright, trying to get her thoughts straightened out so she could find a way out of this situation. “U-um...” 

“No 'umm's, dear. Last chance.” 

“O...okay... Mrs. Vickers isn't in her office at the moment, but she's scheduled for a phone conference in a couple of hours.” 

“Good girl. Now, do you have access to her office, miss...?” the busty business beauty smiled. 

“I-I don't, but the head of security should, as will Mrs. Vickers's secretary, Laura Glover. S-she should be at her office.” the blonde answered quickly and honestly. “M-my name is Janette. Janette Heaton. P-please. Don't hurt me, ma'am.” 

The cobaltette widened her icy blue eyes in surprise. “Why, honey, I wouldn't dream of it! In fact, I want to do the exact opposite of that!” 

“You're letting me go?” 

A dark, lovely chuckle was heard. 

“I never said that, dear. I only said I'd do the opposite of hurting you. What is the opposite of pain, dear?” 

The blonde blinked incredulously as her mind started to shut down from panic. “I...p-pleasure...?” 

“Exactly right~” 

The invading businesswoman grabbed the receptionist by her collar, pulling her in for an enchanted kiss that filled the blonde with immense pleasure. Frosty bliss flowed into her form, freezing up her will and enthralling her as she moaned into the kiss, growing more receptive. When the kiss broke, the blonde's lidded eyes glowed a light blue, and she had a dazed, dopey grin on her face, her lips coated in a frosty, glossy blue. 

“Ehehehe~ Mmm...~” 

“Who do you work for, dear?” 

“You, Miss Formal~” she purred. 

“Good girl~ I want you to divert any calls from the police or emergency contacts that reach the reception area so they can't get through. Do whatever you have to in order to tangle up incoming calls. Then I want you to spread the pleasure I gave you to every person who is being tended to by my troops, with a kiss. Each kiss you give will make you feel even better~ Understood?” 

“Yes, Miss Formal~” A dulcet moan was heard as she felt compelled to obey the orders given to her. 

“Do well, and you'll get a special reward from me, dear~” She patted the blonde's cheek affectionately, making her squeal in delight as she got to work. With a sultry strut and a commanding look over the lobby, Business Formal surveyed her initial handiwork. 

“Mistress!” One of the soldiers approached, handing an employee pass to her. “We apprehended this from the highest-ranking person here. Unfortunately, it doesn't lead directly to the office of their head of operations.” 

“Hmm. Not everything can be so easy.” she mused. “Take as many of these from the others as you can, but leave some for the humes that we brainwash. We can use them to aid in converting this building from within. Move in groups of six as you search. Those who can't use an employee pass should take the stairwells, and make sure you guard those and the emergency exits, too. Spread the word along.” 

“Understood, Mistress.” The soldier saluted and moved along, and Business Formal ordered a group of four Fae Soldiers to accompany her as she stepped into the elevator. 

“Nineteen floors, hmm? Let's pay a visit to IT first. I could use some more humes to sow some discord...” 

Up on the floor where IT resided, Darla's phone pinged next to her in her purse. She casually checked it, grinning a little as she saw its sender. She quickly texted him back, getting a light bit of flirting in before the two agreed to meet in a few minutes. A follow-up text informed her that he was heading up one of the rear stairwells to reach her. 

“Hey, Darla, where are you heading?” one of her co-workers whispered over to her. Darla was one of the supervisors of the department, but she was typically more engaged with their activities. Her starting to slink off struck the associate as a little odd, and all she got in response from Darla was the woman gesturing to keep quiet as she quickly walked off. 

Another co-worker spotted her as she passed by some cubicles. “You okay, Darla?” 

“I'm fine, just heading to the restroom.” 

Thankfully, one of the women's restrooms was pretty close to the rear stairwells. She gave a silent thanks to whatever floor planner had made that decision. Since everyone in IT was accounted for, and there weren't any messages sent to indicate that they'd have visitors, she felt comfortable walking past the elevators that were also on the way. So she was a little surprised when one of the doors opened, and she hastened her pace, making sure not to make any eye contact while looking in the other direction. 

This did not stop a gold and silver glimmering hand from reaching out and grabbing her by the arm with strength that didn't match its slender fingers. 

“Who th- get off me!” Her initial reaction of surprised anger quickly slid into shock as she took in the inhumanly beautiful businesswoman who had her arm in a firm grip, while figures wearing armor that was fashioned in a bizarre mix of medieval and spacesuit stepped out from behind her. 

“Mistress, do you require-” 

“No.” Business Formal gave a soft chuckle, before adding, “I'll handle this one, you lot make sure that no one gets away.” The Fae Soldiers quickly carried out her orders, and Business Formal moved Darla with her in the direction the IT supervisor was originally heading. Regretfully, it was not far enough for Darla to consider making a break for it, but it was out of immediate sight of the rest of the floor. 

“Why the rush? Did you have a meeting you needed to get to? I doubt you knew we were coming, so you were heading towards the stairwells for some reason...” 

Darla's mind raced a bit, taking in this group's actions and the words of this woman. Were they some group of terrorists? If so, there had to be more of them if they wanted to effectively take control of the building. But why the crazy costumes and makeup? 

Still, it was better to follow the advice given in training manuals for these kinds of situations. Darla remembered that trying to humanize one's self to a hostage-taker was typically a good idea, so they viewed you less as a commodity... 

“Please don't hurt me. M-my name is Darla Jones, I'm a supervisor in this department. I-I can cooperate with your demands, and I can get everyone to cooperate with you. Just don't hurt anyone.” 

It was mere seconds later that the stairwell door opened, and Benjamin stepped out with his face looking briefly down at his phone's screen. His gaze went up, catching Darla first as he smiled, only to see the look of fear on her face and the gorgeously bizarre office woman opposite her. 

“Hey, Darla, you okay?” He called out to her, drawing the attention of both women. Darla's eyes widened further, and Benjamin got a feeling in his gut that he came in at the worst possible moment. 

“Well, Miss Darla Jones, you can in fact help me.” Business Formal grinned devilishly. “You'll cooperate unconditionally, willingly, and you'll make everyone cooperate with you. No one will be hurt.” 

As soon as Formal said her name, Darla felt her body grow cold. A pleasurable numbness crept through her, starting at a gradual pace that built upon itself, growing faster and faster. She couldn't will herself to move, and she looked at Benjamin in a daze as her mind quickly frosted up. For his part, he saw Darla's eyes begin to glow a low, icy blue, as her breath came out as bits of mist that grew thicker and more pronounced. He thought that the exotic beauty had done something to Darla, and his eyes bugged out as frost began to creep over her extremities and clothing. 

“Is this...?! ...n-no, it can't be, that's crazy...” Benjamin thought, pushing his younger brother's nonsense aside as his mind reached for something more realistic. Like Darla being injected with or exposed to some chemical agent that would flash freeze her! 

“DARLA!” He rushed over, and Business Formal giggled as she threw out a hand and summoned a portal. Out stepped an extremely busty, curvy, sex bomb of a woman with luxurious black hair done in a high braided ponytail, glossy red lipstick, and a beauty mark on her left cheek that only added to the sex appeal of her face, framed by snowflake-themed glasses that she peered sensually out of. He collided with her, feeling her softness through her black pencil skirt before jumping back and taking in the rest of her attire: sheer beige pantyhose and black three-inch heels, an open black business jacket with silver trim, along with a white blouse that made no attempt to button up her considerable bosom. 

“Miss Black, handle him.” the cobalt-haired woman said dismissively, and Miss Black giggled as she stepped forward to block him. Darla looked on in confusion, blinking in Benjamin's direction. What he said... 

“...who...who is Darla...?” 

Business Formal chuckled “Not you, dear~”, and kissed her passionately to trigger the transformation. The woman who had her name taken moaned into the kiss as cold consumed her, and her humanity was iced over completely, before being shaped by Fae magic to remake her into something more powerful, eternally beautiful, and wholly obedient to the FIF. Miss Black had hugged Benjamin tightly to her chest as her hypnotic breasts filled his vision, quickly taking his mind away and off the workplace crush he had that would exist no longer. 

As the crystalline form of Darla shifted and changed, it gave way to new features that became more prominent: a lovely, feminine form, clad as a sexualized office lady with a hi-tech earpiece that sported a blue-tinted lens over her left eye, while her forearms, hands, lower legs, and feet seemed more artificial and robot-like, colored matte white. Her hair was translucent, shifting colors between shades of blue to white, and her eyes, while colored a normal blue, had their pupils and irises expand and contract like a camera's lens would when zooming in and out. 

“And a new Fae is born~” Business Formal giggled, giving her an affectionate kiss on her cheek, with the Fae smugly smiling and returning a salute. 

“AutomAttendant, at your service, Miss Formal~” Her voice was cheerful and attentive, carrying a digitized lilt to it. 

“Wonderful~ Miss Black, how is our unexpected guest holding up?” 

A sultry giggle was heard as she turned around to show Benjamin thoroughly entranced by Miss Black's hypnotic chest, while she coyly stroked his erection with a slender, manicured finger through his pants. His eyes were blank as erotic, hypnotic bliss held him. 

“Poor guy, he must've had a thing for 'Darla'. But he's wrapped around my finger now, Miss Formal~” 

“Excellent work, I wouldn't expect anything less from my personal sexcretary. Go take him into the bathroom and finish him off, at least he'll have some satisfaction before he's turned.” Business Formal playfully waved away Miss Black to provide 'service' to Benjamin before his conversion, and turned her attention back to AutomAttendant as cries of terror rang out on the floor. “Can you quickly infect this building's network? I need to freeze all communications going in and out, as well as turn the building's security against itself.” 

The cyborg Fae nodded. “Yes, Miss Formal. I can even upload a conceptual virus to spread throughout the affected network, which will help convert this building even faster! Give me fifteen minutes and not only will I have done as you commanded, but everyone on this floor will become Fae-touched~!” 

“That's wonderful news!” Formal smiled. “Before you go turning everyone in here into beautiful rungs on the corporate ladder, I need you to ensure I can access security and the top floor.” 

“Done and done! Calculating... that will just add another couple of seconds.” AutomAttendant nodded. She then strode over to a nearby computer terminal, turning one of her robotic fingers into a USB connector before sliding it in and giving a hum of pleasure. “Mmmhhh~ I love sticking my dongle in places... heehee~ Especially when doing so makes whatever I'm interfacing with mine~” 

Hearts began to pop up on the screen as she infected the terminal, and she forced the virus through to other computers in IT, spreading it even further until the virus was in the building's network. 

“Mmmh, just a few other areas to hit now. I suppose all these cute little terminals should get some loving from me as well! Don't worry, Miss Formal! A few more minutes and you'll have all the access you want! Soon, every computer terminal in here will be eager Fae sluts~” 

Business Formal grinned as she watched on, impressed with how the Fae was effortlessly turning inanimate objects into Fae-touched items! Well, being a Fae was quite the upgrade, after all. She knew that well after RBS was fully twisted by her power. She would watch with glee for a few more minutes, before stepping towards the elevators once again. 

“Security is on Floor Sixteen, Miss Formal!” AutomAttendant called out. “They'll be expecting trouble, but they won't be expecting you~” 

With a giggle and a flirty wave, Business Formal hit the button for Floor Sixteen, and her next stop... 

Several floors up from IT, the building's security team was in a panic. Despite managing to contact Cold Iron PD regarding a hostage situation, with over a hundred in number to the hostage-takers' numbers, they were only on the line for less than fifteen minutes before the connection was lost. This was following the moment they saw some fetish model turning an employee into another bizarrely sexy woman with some robot parts, who then proceeded to plug into a computer terminal and infect the entire self-contained network. The very protections that had ensured safety were now turned into viral vectors, digitally spreading the influence of the cyborg woman throughout the entire building. 

What was worse was that anything that was infected began to play various kinds of pornography and lewd acts, alongside dulcet moans and feminine voices speaking of submission to the Fae Invasion Forces. 

“Surrender your humanity, be perfect, be free of mortality and weakness, Obey the Fae~” 

All of it was affecting everyone in security, causing mild arousal and weakened willpower even as they struggled to take control of the building back. Every attempt was met with their own phones, their computers, and any device that was linked to the network mocking and taunting them for their powerlessness, before blasting more brainwashing and arousing visuals and sounds. Some devices even started moving around, which was the last straw for the remaining security personnel who weren't giving into their lusts or completely hypnotized. 

That was the moment when Business Formal appeared on the floor. The electronic locks had been corralling people into rooms where they couldn't exit, while obediently opening when Formal approached. Groups of Fae Soldiers and some of the stronger Fae-touched that were created from their hostages followed, helping to sync with the Fae-touched network and technology to alter the very nature of the floor. 

One of the senior security personnel, a woman in her early forties with copper hair styled in a longer bob cut, stepped between Business Formal and her fellow guards as the Fae approached. The door unlocked for the preternaturally attractive invader, while the female guard brought out a taser. 

“You're trespassing on private property, and you've taken people hostage. I don't know what kinds of crazy things you're doing to everyone here, but I'm not going to put up with it. I'm taking you into custody until the police get here.” 

Formal laughed mirthfully and mockingly, provoking the senior guard to fire her taser, which was effortlessly grabbed mid-air before the leads could hit their target. The Fae's speed, and her casual indifference to the taser as she briefly eyed it before tossing it aside, made the group cower back. 

“Bravado. Foolish, but... admirable, to a point.” Business Formal mused. “What's your name?” 

The female senior security officer blinked a little dumbly, confused as to why this woman hadn't sicced those bulky, armored goons of hers on them all to deal with them. After some hesitation, she answered. 

“Carol Hannigan.” 

As soon as the words left her mouth, they sudden felt...odd. She knew they meant something. She knew they meant something to her. But when she went over them in her head, they held no value, like if her ten-year-old nephew was telling her about some big internet star. 

“Not anymore~” The Fae snapped her fingers, and intense cold took the senior security officer, making her moan and shudder in pleasure as her form was redefined by the one who took what she was, everything she could have been, and twisted it to something more fitting... 

Carol's form slimmed, growing much taller, then gained definition and some muscle alongside some fashion model curves, giving her an Amazonian look. Her hair cascaded down to the small of her back in an elegant mane of hair, while her security uniform turned into a fetish cop's uniform, but with a Kevlar bustier making her breasts really pop. Joining that were Kevlar greaves and gauntlets, and a pair of mirrored shades to contrast the soft red lipstick she wore. 

Six feet seven inches, sporting the looks of a fashion fetish model and a Women's Weightlifting professional mixed together, the new Fae saluted Business Formal. 

“Stalwarden, at your service, Miss Formal. Glory to the FIF!” 

“Mmmh, rather robust, I like that~” Business Formal flirted, drawing an appreciative blush from her new underling. “I want you to take care of these security officers, and help restructure the security force of this subsidiary. Of course, you'll have help.” 

Six Fae Soldiers stepped in to join Stalwarden's side, blocking any avenue of escape for those security guards who were still free-willed. 

“As you wish, Miss Formal.” the Amazon nodded, before looking slightly pensive. “...how would you wish me to train and discipline them?” 

“Well, a woman of your strength and dominance wouldn't really need an equal among her forces. So, how about you make yourself a lovely security team of security sluts. Your own personal harem of cooing, soft cuties who hang off you and follow your orders~” 

A fire lit up in Stalwarden's eyes as she grinned widely, steam escaping from her mouth as her considerable libido made her muscles tense. She turned and eyed her former colleagues, now desperately trying to hide or fight back, but her lusts for soft security sluts wouldn't be denied. 

As Business Formal walked away, a loud roar of “Thank you, Miss Formal~!” would be heard, getting a smirk from the Fae. Another new Fae created, another piece in place to convert the space. Indeed, this floor was now quickly turning into a mix of whites, silvers, and light blues in its dominant colors, and the architecture melded fantastical elements into the business-like structure and layout of the floor. There was no doubt in her mind that the area conversion was gaining strength, and rapidly taking hold to turn it into a Fae-space. 

She heard a lilting giggle, and Miss Black re-appeared, sauntering over to join her boss. 

“I take it that he was satisfied?” 

“mmmh, very~” Miss Black cooed. “Of course, now he's just a buxom bimbo copy girl. So low on the ladder that even Miss Canary would be able to step all over her~” 

“Heheheh~ Wonderful work, Miss Black~” Formal grinned widely. “It's good you're here. I'm about to make my last stop in this place. I have to arrange an appointment with one Mrs. Vickers through her personal secretary, Laura Glover. I think it's only proper for our respective secretaries to work out the details of my meeting with Mrs. Vickers.” 

“Oh yes, Miss Formal. That goes without saying~” Miss Black purred. 

Business Formal pressed the call button on the elevator. “Then follow me, dear. Corporate takeovers reward the bold~” 

The elevator dinged, drawing the attention of one Laura Glover, an attractive Black woman in her late twenties wearing a red pantsuit and black blouse. Her light brown eyes glared at the door. She knew that Mrs. Vickers didn't have any in-person appointments scheduled today, and reception was kept in the dark about her activities for the purposes of avoiding unwanted visits from vendors or the occasional visit from a city congressperson. Her irritation was evident as she rose from her chair, which wasn't helped by the fact that the network had gone down about ten minutes ago, and cell service was unavailable around the same time. 

That last detail struck her as very odd, but there was nothing she nor Mrs. Vickers could do about it. The elevators that reached this floor used smart technology, which meant that they were locked down when the network went down. The single stairwell to go down was an emergency exit, and would have immediately triggered a fire alarm when opened. The amount of paperwork that would follow if there wasn't an actual fire would be a bigger headache than just waiting for IT or Security or whomever to handle the problem. Money lost due to a day where productivity was impacted by technical issues was one thing, but that on top of the fees from the city for services would draw greater ire from corporate. Thus, both she and Mrs. Vickers opted not to use that unless it was absolutely necessary. 

“That had better be someone who can answer why we can't send or receive any messages, or there's gonna be a problem.” 

She was most of the way to the elevator when the doors opened, and Business Formal and Miss Black stepped out with sensual, smug smiles as they eyed the attractive secretary. 

“Who the hell are you?!” 

“I need to speak with Mrs. Vickers's secretary, Laura Glover. You are her, I presume?” Formal inquired. 

“Yes, but that has nothing to d-” 

Her voice cut off as her eyes glowed a light, icy blue, and her hostile posture softened as Business Formal's influence took hold. The Fae waltzed over, gliding a finger along her cheek and leaving a very light trail of frost on her cheek, which grew as Laura's transformation began. 

“What is Mrs. Vickers's full name, dear?” 

“Teresa Vickers, ma'am.” Laura's response was monotone but tinged with a hint of bliss. 

“And is she here?” 

“Yes ma'am. She's in her office.” 

“Is there anything preventing me from entering her office?” Formal intoned. 

“No ma'am.” 

“Good girl~” 

An erotic shudder passed through Laura's form in response, and Miss Black immediately went to work in groping and kissing her. As pleasure hastened Laura's transformation into yet another Fae, Business Formal walked down the short hallway, passing by one door to reach two doors at the end, one on either side of her. The one on the right seemed to be a private conference room, and the door on the left had a slide-in wooden placard that read 'Teresa Vickers, Head of Operations and Chairwoman'. With a smug chortle, she entered, and found a blonde woman in her sixties in a different-styled cream-colored pantsuit. The woman turned, holding a short glass of what looked to be bourbon, and stumbled back a bit as Business Formal's appearance took her by surprise. 

“Wh-who the hell?!?” She backed into a wall, looking for an avenue of escape. “You're the one leading those... creatures! And doing something to everyone, turning them into perverse...things!” 

“So this is how you treat a guest, Teresa Vickers?” Formal crossed her arms as she casually circled around her prey. 

“Don't use my name so casually, harlot!” 

“Harlot? Hmm...I suppose, given how I embrace my gifts, you could say that. But then... it takes one to know one~” 

Like many before her, Teresa had either carelessly given their name, or had confirmed their name, to a Fae. Perhaps, if the Rangers had not fallen to her, word would have gotten out about how the FIF could wholly and permanently turn a human into a full Fae if they were to give their name to a Fae. But such was not the case, and Teresa felt her body and mind be coated in cold obedience. 

Miss Black had entered the room, alongside a new Fae, another sexcretary whose lovely, soft, unblemished and dark skin made the gold and silver shimmer even more alluring, while her hair fell in supermodel curls and her cleavage was on display, along with a lot of leg exposed. 

“Nice of you two to join us~” Formal purred, watching as Teresa warped and twisted. Years fell away, giving her a youthful vigor that she hadn't had in forty years while her ears grew pointed and skin glimmered. Obedience to the FIF ingrained itself into her very existence as she transitioned from human to living story. An associate of Business Formal, nearing the Fae in utter beauty and cunning, but focused more on the logistics of business, and helping the one who sired her to continue her work in total media domination of Cold Iron. 

The Fae in Teresa's place gave a cheerful smile, swaying over to Business Formal and giving her a passionate kiss and ass grab, which was returned in kind. Both cooed in pleasure before breaking the greeting, and Business Formal eyed her newest board member with amusement and a bit of hunger. 

“Sexecutive COOrdinator, at your service, and wholly obedient to the FIF~” she purred. “I suppose I should do something about renovation~?” 

“Yes, indeed. And I'll join you, my dear.” Formal smirked. “As will our sexcretaries. The four of us, along with all the humes who have been enthralled and converted thus far and the territory created, should have this building claimed in no time~” 

With the company's head of operations now a Fae in service to the FIF, it went exactly as Business Formal declared: while the exterior of Stanton Telecom remained the same, it was a means to hide the radical transformation that occurred within. Impossible space formed, creating plenty of space for walking computer terminals with shapely bodies and monitors for heads to roam, standing perfectly still to project a holographic keyboard from emitters that doubled as their nipples when a worker required them. These bizarre synthoids were former humans, twisted and integrated into their computers to become mobile workstations that existed to be used, deriving pleasure from their service and utilization. 

Those who weren't turned into sexy variants of office equipment were made into sultry, lovely office ladies, who existed to work like good little corporate drones. To be climbed on as rungs on the corporate ladder should, to derive pleasure from their submission and use, and to enjoy their brief moments of domination over the synthoid terminals. The rest of the managers and senior officers who held positions of leadership under Teresa Vickers were now Sexecutive COOrdinator's Yes-Women, who existed solely to praise and approve of everything their Mistress said, and who enjoyed intense sexual thrills and mini-orgasms when their Mistress acknowledged them in particular, especially from even the mildest praise. 

What areas of Stanton Telecom that weren't turned into elegant and spartan hallways and cubicle rows of silver, white, and light blue were remodeled into places where the Fae-kinned workers could enjoy each other in erotic intimacy. Of course, only for five minute intervals every eight hours. They existed to serve the Fae, not just reap the benefits of being immortal, perfect, feminine, submissive drones~ Used by their higher-ups, used by Fae Soldiers, and quickly joined by their fellow corporate office lady drones from RBS, as Business Formal and Sexecutive COOrdinator used their power to create a link between the two buildings. 

While it would still appear as Stanton Telecom on the outside, this new corporate entity was the new logistical arm of RBS. It would formally cut ties with Comcast in time, due to some excellent persuasion by the FIF, and other companies in Cold Iron that RBS had in their sights would soon follow... 

“But that can be a story for another time~” Kyoko grinned. “I can't tell every single step of my using RBS to conquer all of Cold Iron in a single story, can I? Some parts may get repetitive, after all. I would hate to have my own love of lovely office ladies and businesswomen asserting dominance and enjoying their corporate obedience become dull and tedious for my audience, fufufufufu~” 

“Then again, perhaps that repetition is what turns you on?” she smugly continues. “Just like corporate life, easing into a dull, repetitive existence where you serve and obey your supervisors, managers, quotas, and so on. Easy, predictable, safe, and routine. Except here, you receive pleasure from being used, and being in such an appealing, lusty form...~ Perhaps you'd like to be the next rung on the ladder to be used? Fufufufufu~”


End file.
